La Bestia de Cuatro Cabezas
by Eon-Ifrit
Summary: El verano prosigue su curso y todo permanece en una extraña tensión. No se ve, nadie dice nada y todos los que investigan dan con callejones sin salida; pero todos saben que los jugadores, de todos los bandos, no permanecen inmóviles. Tras lo ocurrido en los últimos meses se han visto las caras y guardan sus cartas con recelo, tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, he aquí una nueva historia y continuación del anterior relato "Las Cinco Varitas". Como siempre advertir que escribo por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro. Todos los personajes del universo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling a excepción de los que he creado yo en el relato.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

Era de noche. Una noche despejada, veraniega, tranquila y de mar en calma en el Mediterráneo. La primera semana de Julio casi finalizaba y un barco navegaba en una de las líneas marítimas que iba desde la isla de Creta hacia el puerto de Alejandría. Era un navío de construcción reciente, de tamaño medio, de una empresa de trasporte de mercancías. Se dirigía hacia el puerto egipcio en un viaje bastante rutinario. A pesar de estar en horas de la madrugada, la temperatura era tan buena, que algunos tripulantes estaban en la cubierta admirando aquella increíble velada.

La presencia de la luna llena eclipsaba parte del manto estrellado pero, por otro lado, daba una claridad al horizonte que no se podría haber divisado sin ella; aunque estando en alta mar solo se podía divisar kilómetros de agua.

Diversos marineros charlaban entre ellos en la cubierta. Se reían y planificaban como sería su estancia en el puerto egipcio pero, tras un rato de conversación, uno de ellos se quedó mirando hacia el mar abierto, se quedó perplejo, tan asombrado que los otros a toda prisa miraron hacia el lugar que tan interesado tenía a su compañero.

Al mirar hacia el sur había una persona no identificada sobrevolando las aguas, a tan solo medio metro de la superficie. No se podía divisar nada de aquel personaje, pues estaba bastante en la distancia, si no hubiera sido por la luna llena lo hubieran pasado por alto. El hecho de que también estuviera ataviado con un manto negro le ayudaba a permanecer aun más anónimo y pareciera que se dirigiera a algún lugar concreto.

Sacaban los móviles para grabar aquel acontecimiento pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para hacerlo pues el mar se agitó de golpe, haciendo zozobrar el barco. Algo le ocurría al Mediterráneo que hizo balancear el navío muy violento y sin control.

Tras sujetarse a lo que pudieran trataban de no perder de vista aquel personaje, que seguía en la distancia y flotando sobre la superficie, pero fue cuando se aterraron aun más al ver lo que acontecía ahora. En las aguas pareciera que hubiera dos barreras sinuosas en ellas, que se aproximaba la una a la otra tomando rumbo de colisión. Sobre las aguas, hacia el cielo, aquellas barreras no parecieran que existieran pero, si se seguía muy atento el surco que dejaba las de debajo de la superficie, se podía distinguir, por los efectos del viento, como ambas murallas ascendían hasta el firmamento.

El radio de efecto, de aquella inminente colisión, serpenteaba de un lado para el otro en el mar y pillaba de lleno al barco. Estaban justo en la mitad de las dos barreras, tan solo bien visibles por la forma que se dejaba ver las aguas. Sin poder evitarlo pareciera que se hubieran metido de lleno en el rápido de un río y navegaban sin control hacia delante, siguiendo el sendero que dibujaba los dos muros intangibles que estaban cerca de chocar.

Los tripulantes gritaban y trataban de buscar refugio en el interior del barco. Pidieron ayuda por radio pero, por algún motivo, las frecuencias habían desaparecido; tanto las emisoras como la cobertura de los teléfonos móviles. Pareciera que ahora estuvieran en un lugar donde solo estaban ellos. Solo uno de los tripulantes se quedó en cubierta, aun arriesgándose a caer por la borda, sin dejar de presenciar todo lo que sucedía. Aquel personaje era el único que iba a atestiguar el momento en el que las dos mitades colisionaran.

Con un tremebundo pánico y pese a todo lo que estaba viviendo, al fijarse hacia el horizonte descubrió como se habían aproximado tanto al individuo no identificado que casi lo tenían a cincuenta metros de su posición. No pudo divisarlo mucho tiempo pues, estando cerca de chocar las dos mitades invisibles, las aguas del mar se abrieron de repente creando un profundo foso que se iba a tragar el barco en un segundo, precipitándolo hacia el fondo.

Sin pensarlo un segundo, su instinto de supervivencia hizo que saltara por la borda, hacia uno de los laterales donde las aguas aun permanecían, aun partidas por la mitad. Nadaba con todas sus fuerzas para no verse arrastrado a la oscuridad que se había abierto. Tuvo la suerte de que no duró mucho tiempo separadas, tan solo fueron unos segundos de división del mar, pero los suficientes como para que el barco desapareciera en las sombras del fondo marino.

Para aquel marinero, que tuvo la fortuna de ver como las dos mitades colisionaron, antes de que se viera arrastrado, con el resto de la tripulación hacia las profundidades, las aguas de ambos lados volvieron a su sitio llevándoselo consigo en un primer momento. Sin entender muy bien lo que ocurría, ahora estaba sumergido a una profundidad de quince metros y luchaba por volver a la superficie.

Aunque fuera de noche, comenzó a ver una luz que llegaba desde la lejanía en lo profundo del abismo. Venía a modo de ráfaga desde más al fondo hacia delante. Con aquella luminiscencia no pudo evitar ver lo que tenía muy en la distancia, era tan grande que si hubiera estado más cerca lo hubiera confundido con una montaña. La colosal cabeza de un león que pareciera fosilizada, como si tuviera un recubrimiento de piedra, que era el responsable del rápido resplandor que cruzó toda su superficie. Estaba tan bien definida y con tantos detalles que pudiera aparentar haber sido construida, pero era tan colosal que no era posible que fuera producto del ser humano.

Aun más aterrado que antes, al ver aquello que se había iluminado durante un instante, desesperado por volver a la superficie nadaba a toda velocidad y llegó hasta ella tomando una bocanada de aire. Miraba hacia todos lados intentando buscar más supervivientes, pero no había ni rastro del barco hundido ni de su tripulación.

Cuando se fijó en la dirección donde estaba la impresionante cabeza del león hundida, por allí estaba aquel personaje que se posaba sobre la superficie del agua caminando sobre ella. Posicionándose justo a su altura, sobre la superficie, se adentró bajo ellas y desapareció de allí.

El naufrago, que se mentalizaba a si mismo diciéndose que aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla, luchaba por mantenerse a flote y trataba de localizar algún resto del navío que le ayudara a flotar, pero durante su búsqueda divisó una nueva luz, más intensa, bajo las aguas. Algo pasaba bajo la superficie pues una luz resplandecía de la zona donde se había sumergido aquel personaje.

Sintiendo una detonación bajo la superficie, como si se hubiera producido un hueco espontáneo en el fondo marino, una gran masa de agua comenzaba a caer en mitad del mar. Sin más remedio, aquel torrente, se llevaba por delante al marinero que, pese a luchar por su vida con todas sus fuerzas, no podía hacer frente a la fuerza del mar que iba a tragárselo en unos instantes. Más cuando todo parecía perdido sintió que alguien lo sujetaba del brazo y lo mantenía sobre la superficie.

Pareciera que la cabeza fosilizada hubiera explosionado y dentro estuviera hueca pues la cantidad de agua que se tragó era suficiente como para provocar un terrible efecto rebote. Si todo seguía así se iba a producir un tsunami que arrasaría gran parte de todas las costas a su alrededor pero, en lugar de provocar una ola reflectante, cuando terminó de tragar agua el mar, el Mediterráneo, se quedó tan tranquilo y calmado como estaba antes de que todo se viera alterado.

El superviviente no daba crédito de quien le estaba sujetando el brazo. Aunque él no conociera la existencia de los elfos domésticos del mundo mágico, un asistente de orejas picudas, que flotaba levitando sobre las aguas, era el responsable de evitar su fatídico final. "La forma en la que han muerto tus compañeros nos da lo mismo, pero por la que ibas a morir tú: no." Eso fue lo que le dijo. Sin dejarle opción de preguntar, ni agradecer la ayuda, fue elevado sobre las aguas e introducido en una distorsión espacial. En un instante pasó de estar en mar abierto a encontrarse en la orilla de la costa norafricana, donde estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

La noche continuó como si nada hubiera pasado. No quedó rastro del barco, ni de ninguno de los tripulantes que desaparecieron con él, ni de la impresionante estructura que había bajo las aguas, ni del elfo doméstico, como tampoco se supo nada del personaje que se había sumergido antes de la detonación.

 **La Bestia de Cuatro Cabezas.**

Los titulares de prensa, de todas partes del mundo, hablaban de lo mismo. Era el tema de conversación del momento: MaInPol tomaba forma. Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido que, algunos despistados, no sabían que significaba ese nombre y en algunos periódicos lo explicaban en profundidad.

Magical International Police. Después de los recientes acontecimientos, que habían asolado el mundo mágico en los últimos meses, el mismísimo Harry Potter insistió fervientemente en la necesidad de afrontar un problema común que afectaba a todo el globo. Aprovechando el estado de colaboración internacional, en el que estaban las naciones a finales de la primavera, se tomó muy a pulso la rápida construcción de un nuevo organismo mundial del orden para enfrentar una futura amenaza y, por algún motivo, quería que estuviera operativa antes del primer día de Septiembre.

Harry necesitaba una escusa para la vertiginosa construcción y como, entre diversos problemas que todos conocían, muchísimos magos oscuros habían sido liberados, en la destrucción total de todas las cárceles mágicas, ahora estaban esparcidos por el mundo con intenciones aun desconocidas. Era necesaria la coordinación global y el lugar escogido para centralizarla fue Bélgica, en el corazón administrativo de toda Europa. Hubo muchos lugares, de todos los continentes, que se prestaron voluntarios para la administración de aquella nueva entidad policial pero fue el padre del proyecto quien seleccionó el país escogido.

Multitud de voluntarios se presentaron para pasar las pruebas de ingreso en aquel nuevo organismo. Estaban ansiosos por formar parte de aquel momento histórico y venían aspirantes ya formados de todos los países a intentar hacerse con un puesto entre sus filas. No solo civiles y agentes estaban interesados, la mayoría de los Ministerios más importantes del mundo se sumaron a la iniciativa del mago que acabó con la amenaza, que había estado cerca de acabar con todo lo que conocían.

Como de costumbre, las naciones más poderosas, trataban de obtener un "quid pro quo" en la que entre ellas serían las más beneficiadas por los acuerdos de protección y colaboración. Aunque se les adelantaron a sus propios intereses pues Harry Potter, con un nivel de popularidad nunca antes alcanzado, aprovechó toda su fama para sellar bien los acuerdos y nadie pudiera evitar ayudar a los más necesitados por insignificantes que fueran.

Nadie pudo oponerse, era un suicidio político obviar la opinión del comandante inglés, los tratados estaban bien atados y eso conllevó que Potter no cayera en gracia a importantes líderes mundiales, que lo veían más como un estorbo para sus intereses que como un conciliador entre naciones.

Conspirando en las sombras, mediante bulos y noticias falsas, trataban de mostrar a la opinión pública que Harry solo quería la fuerza de aquel organismo para beneficio personal. Una mentira bien contada que, aun siendo una vil patraña, convencía a muchos ignorantes que llegaron a pensar que comandando MaInPol podría hacerse con un poder suficiente como para derrocar gobiernos. Aunque su arriesgada maniobra de descrédito se vio truncada casi al instante. Esos mismos jefes de estado y personajes influyentes agradecieron que el mismo Harry no tuviera intención de dirigir ese cuerpo internacional; aunque si participaría en el proceso de selección de su máximo dirigente.

Con el creador del proyecto fuera de escena, el juego de poder estaba servido, todos querían poner una persona de su confianza y simpatizante con sus ideas políticas a la cabeza de aquel nuevo organismo. Se presentaron multitud de voluntarios, de muchos países, y ahí comenzó el juego político que más se suele utilizar en la lucha por el poder: el de la manipulación.

Tergiversar declaraciones, sacar cosas de contexto, remover mierda del presente y el pasado por remoto que fuera. Si no había trapos sucios directos trataban de encontrar indirectos, familiares cercanos y lejanos que se hubieran visto implicado en cualquier chanchullo aun en su juventud. La veda se había abierto y todo estaba permitido; el ser humano demostraba que en realidad era una bestia más de la naturaleza y entre más hiriente fueran las puñaladas políticas mejor.

Con esa salvaje maniobra se quitaban del medio a personajes no deseados para sus intereses. La lista disminuyó hasta el punto de quedar seis candidatos, de los cuales cuatro eran intencionados y dos se habían librado de la quema de participantes porque nadie los tomaba en cuenta como ganadores. Como no eran los que caían en gracia a los poderosos, se veían inmersos en el siguiente nivel del juego de poder: la falta total de apoyos y promoción a sus candidaturas. Por supuesto que el remate final era la completa marginación de los medios de comunicación pues, si eran invisibles para la prensa, no encontrarían la manera de hacer llegar el mensaje a la ciudadanía que era bombardeada por las bondades de los "idóneos". Aunque hubieran seis opciones, los ciudadanos y muchos de los encargados de encontrar un digno dirigente a MaInPol, solo conocían cuatro; los otros dos habían sido obviados por la potente maquinaria de la manipulación.

En el Ministerio Mágico Belga se iba a decidir todo y este se ubicaba bajo la superficie de Bruselas. Era tan importante como su homólogo muggle y aprovechaba toda la atención mundial para posicionarse como centro organizativo de todo el mundo mágico. Era un lugar subterráneo magnífico e impresionante, pareciera una ciudad bajo la capital de Europa; que soportaba sin problemas el peso de la que tenía encima. Bonitos edificios completos a modo de columnas, grandes espacios abiertos para pasear, parques ajardinados, áreas comerciales de toda índole, diversas fuentes y estatuas repartidas por todos los espacios abiertos. Todo muy acorde con la estética belga conservando un entorno estético digno de visitar.

Durante la mañana del doce de Agosto había llegado el momento de la designación del que se encargaría de dirigir a los nuevos policías internacionales y, si por lo general el Ministerio de aquel país estaba concurrido, durante aquella jornada estaba a reventar. Se había ampliado la seguridad y muchos espacios habían sido vetados para personal no autorizado. Para obtener una autorización en aquellos días había que codearse con la alta sociedad y los mejores líderes del mundo mágico. Era tan exclusiva que no había forma mágica ni muggle de falsificación de una acreditación, ni de transformarse en otra persona por medio de conjuros ni pociones pues tenían potentes detectores mágicos.

Harry Potter hacía una aparición en el edificio de la Guardia Mágica Belga, era uno de los principales jueces en aquel circo mediático, y se presentaba acompañado de diversos Aurores, entre ellos Ronald Weasley. Aunque los agentes vistieran su uniforme más solemne, Harry Potter llevaba el atuendo de mayor honor del Ministerio Londinense.

Habían preferido aparecer por allí pues hacerlo en un lugar público serían al instante el centro de todas las miradas y no era conveniente en aquellos momentos. Tras saludar a sus homólogos autóctonos y sacarse algunas fotografías con ellos, tuvieron que firmar el libro de entradas pues, por importantes que fueran, todo el que entrase y saliera de allí tenía que pasar por el registro. La seguridad en aquel subterráneo era del más alto nivel.

La comitiva inglesa descendía hacia la salida del edificio. Pero nada más salir y antes de que la prensa se fijara que habían llegado algo pasó, pues Harry miraba directo a Ronald Weasley y este se alejaba de su lado. El resto de los Aurores sabía que pasaba pues cubrieron su hueco al instante. Fue una maniobra bastante astuta, nadie se percató de su separación al coincidir con el momento en el que, todos los que andaban por ahí fuera, divisaron al mago más famoso y gritaran aplaudiendo como locos.

El pelirrojo se distanciaba y al primer descuido, en el que nadie lo presenciara, cambió por arte de magia su indumentaria por una diferente. Ahora llevaba una gabardina oscura y su aspecto facial cambió bastante, lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibido y que nadie lo reconociera al instante. Seguía teniendo rasgos propios pero, si alguien quisiera reconocerlo como tal, tenía que estar un buen rato mirándolo.

Harry se adelantaba a sus hombres, quedando a merced de la prensa internacional que al verle enloqueció como el resto del público. Muchos lo saludaban y le agradecían que hubiera acabado con la amenaza, el mago no se sentía un héroe pues no había sido del todo él el liberador; había recibido ayuda solo que no sabía de quien. Pero ese dato casi nadie lo conocía y por eso todo el mundo lo volvía a ver como el único salvador de todos.

Fue una revolución para toda la prensa, que se agolpaba a su alrededor, nadie sospechaba que Ronald Weasley se dirigía de incógnito hacia otro lugar de aquel Ministerio en forma de ciudad. El pelirrojo caminaba aparentando normalidad hasta que escuchó la voz de alguien que le llamaba.

—Aunque tu tapadera sea bastante buena no lo es lo suficiente como para engañar a un metamorfomago. ¿Por qué tanto secretismo? —Teddy Lúpin aparecía de entre una de las calles anexas, estaba vestido por el estilo y sin esperar respuesta se puso al lado de su ex suegro—. Me habéis sacado de la academia de entrenamiento de los Aurores sin darme explicación. Mi instructor se va a cabrear, espero que sea importante.

—Te firmaremos una nota para que no te castiguen —le comentaba gracioso—. Te necesitamos. Creemos que en este lugar se guarda información vital para una de las ramas de nuestra investigación —Con toda la prensa centrada en Harry y el personal de guardia ocupado en el edificio donde se celebraría la selección, ambos podían moverse con total libertad por las zonas no acotadas.

—Pero parece que estemos haciendo algo ilegal. Si sabéis que aquí se guarda algo: solicitadlo y ya está. No creo que nadie niegue información a Harry —Notaba que iban a un edificio robusto que se trataba del departamento de registros patrimoniales mágicos; una impresionante edificación con forma de alta biblioteca.

—Aun eres muy joven y no entiendes lo complicado de la burocracia. Esto es Bruselas, el centro de toda Europa. Aunque Harry solicitara un archivo de manera prioritaria, por muy héroe que sea, no podría escapar de los trámites que se podrían extender de seis meses a un año y no disponemos de ese tiempo —Llegaban a los aledaños del edificio y se separaban del para organizarse mejor—. Por ponerte otro ejemplo más dramático: si un meteorito callera sobre el planeta en dos días y aquí estuviera la única salvación de la tierra, no te dejarían sacarlo hasta cumplido el riguroso plazo de varios meses.

—Vale, los vas a sustraer ilegalmente, hasta ahí llego… pero: ¿qué pinto yo en todo esto?

—Para empezar eres metamorfomago, pasas los controles de seguridad adoptando la forma de los visados que te hemos proporcionado sin que te detecten. Sacarás de aquí lo que hemos venido a buscar sin levantar sospechas. Conoces bien las artes oscuras y pasas por un Mortífago a la perfección, así quedaran solo indicios de un robo perpetrado por magos tenebrosos. Este registro está muy lejos del centro del Ministerio y estará bajo mínimos de seguridad, tal vez pueda ser víctima fácil de un robo por parte de algún mago oscuro que quiera algo de información.

El pelirrojo lo miraba intenso dejándole entender cuáles eran sus intenciones. Aunque después se fijó que, sobre la fachada del edificio donde se encontraban cobijados, algo serpenteaba. Era una pequeña culebra amarilla y verde la que andaba por allá arriba que, al ver que la habían detectado, se introdujo en una de las grietas del tejado. "Cambiemos de ubicación antes de empezar". Fue lo que dijo, poniéndose en movimiento a otro lugar seguro y discreto desde donde podrían esperar a entrar en el edificio cuando llegara el momento

—A las doce en punto comienza la selección y será ahí cuando entremos.

—Vale, no me opongo, pero: me forzáis a ser Auror, un miembro de la ley, y a la primera de cambio me forzáis a hacer actos ilegales —Gesticulaba aparentando hacer cálculos profundos sin resultados—. Aquí hay algo que no me encaja.

—Yo tampoco me siento orgulloso y aunque duela decirlo, pues no soy partidario de esa frase, el fin justifica los medios. El problema principal al que nos enfrentamos no se ha resuelto y es el que puede volver a ponerlo todo patas arriba.

Esperaron pacientes a que llegara su momento. El pelirrojo estaba atento a todo lo que reptara por la zona, pero no había nada por allí por el momento y fue entonces cuando se concentró en lo que debían encontrar.

* * *

El lugar donde se iban a realizar la ceremonia de selección era el Palacio Ministerial, un edificio con forma de pulcrísimo palacete, rodeado de frondosos jardines. En uno de sus impresionantes salones, que había sido acondicionado para albergar los alegatos finales de los participantes, la comitiva, el público y la prensa autorizada. Pero Harry aun no había llegado hasta allí pues atendía a la prensa.

—Señor Potter: ¿Por qué tanta prisa para la construcción de MaInPol? Hace más de un mes que todo parece haber vuelto a la normalidad y la escusa de que es para localizar a todos los magos oscuros fugados no parece del todo creíble. ¿Qué es lo que teme?

—Casi durante nueve meses hemos estado navegando en terrenos desconocidos en la coordinación entre naciones mágicas. Si queremos tener ventaja sobre nuestros enemigos debemos llevar siempre la iniciativa. Necesitamos un cuerpo de acción contundente, de alcance global, para afrontar y coordinarnos mejor para defender todo aquello por lo que hemos luchado —El Auror trataba de estar atento a todo lo que le envolvía; pareciera buscar cualquier elemento extraño entre la multitud que lo rodeaba. Fue entonces cuando se fijó que, sobre una de las esculturas decorativas, algo serpenteaba tratando de mantenerse oculto; pero no le prestó mucha atención pues podría ser una culebra del lugar, que se hubiera subido a una de las estatuas huyendo de toda la gente que había en el suelo—. Si vuelve a pasar algo por el estilo quiero estar preparado —al terminar su respuesta un sinfín de nuevas preguntas surgieron de todos lados.

— ¿Por qué no se ha presentado para liderar MaInPol? ¿Ya tiene elegido al candidato idóneo que podría hacerlo con igual eficiencia, o esperará a escuchar su exposición final?

—No he querido llevar las riendas pues creo que mi lugar ahora está en Londres. Pero tanto yo, como los Aurores de mi país, estaremos a completa disposición para ayudar a nuestros compañeros internacionales. Con respecto a la elección: se hará llegado su momento —Harry mentía, pero siempre muy veraz, pues ya había hecho su elección y tenía un as en la manga para que los otros miembros del jurado llegaran a su misma conclusión.

— ¿Dónde está Hermione Weasley? Se sabe que no está en Gran Bretaña. ¿Por qué no ha venido si es una de los artífices de este proyecto? ¿No debería estar aquí en estos momentos?

—Hermione está ahora inmersa en asuntos del Ministerio y no ha podido acudir; eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Sin más dilación se adentraron en el palacio que era el punto de corte de muchos reporteros. Todo el mundo estaba tan atento a las celebridades, que tenían permiso para acudir a aquel importante acto, que no se dieron cuenta de que diversas culebras, al menos tres, ascendían y se adentraban por los huecos en la fachada. Aunque los accesos estuvieran protegidos por conjuros, aquellos pequeños seres se adentraban por donde no cabía una persona, accediendo al interior por los conductos de ventilación o bien huecos y grietas, siempre manteniéndose en lo alto de los amplios pasillos sin que las divisaran.

El comité estaba listo y tenía los informes de los seis candidatos, cuatro de ellos amplios y detallados hasta los topes y dos bastante escuetos en comparación con los otros. Un participante era estadounidense, el otro alemán, un candidato ruso y por último uno japonés. Esos cuatro formaban la comitiva de la élite y eran cuatro magos varones, de reputación intachable, cuyo expediente se podía rebuscar hasta la generación familiar que se tuviera registro y no habría ni una mota de polvo que lo ensuciara. Su expediente era tan intachable que resultaba descarado que lo habían adornado para que resultara tan llamativo.

Por parte de los dos de carácter independiente había una bruja islandesa: Sólrún Valtýsdóttir. La única representante femenina que había soportado el incesante acoso por parte de los medios y filtraciones de pasado sucio o turbulento, al menos por el momento. Para su desgracia era ignorada por la prensa y su opinión no era tomada en cuenta. Como no habían encontrado la forma de tumbar su candidatura y siendo tan, o más, capaz para llevar las riendas de la organización, entró en el juego del desprestigio. Le quitaban mérito haciendo creer al público que solo era el cupo femenino necesario, que les obligaban a tener la opinión pública minoritaria, para que aquella selección no fuera algo exclusivo de hombres.

El otro candidato era Sigurd Jacobsen. Un hombre de entre los 35, de pelo castaño claro y corto, con barba recortada y ojos azules muy serios. Era atractivo, de complexión definida, de 1,85 metros de altura. Originario de Noruega, muchos decían y opinaban que solo había llegado hasta la selección final gracias a lo sucedido en su país. Los que querían a otros más selectos dieron la imagen de él que solo estaba allí para ganar impulso y reponer el Ministerio de la península escandinava.

De los seis, Harry, se había decantado por la representante islandesa. Era la que proyectaba una imagen más sincera y realista al postureo de los cuatro "elegidos" por parte de los otros Ministerios. Pero tenía que convencer al resto de seleccionadores para que la eligieran a ella y no a los otros. Eso sería una tarea complicada pues se sabía que algunos votos ya habían sido comprados con anterioridad. La política internacional era un tema muy complejo y no podía imponer una idea pues sabía que lo podrían utilizar en su contra.

Sin demorarlo más se introdujo en el graderío semicircular, en el que estaban los sesenta componentes de aquel organismo seleccionador. Uno a uno irían entrando los candidatos y dispondrían de veinte minutos para exponer su proyecto y argumento final. La seguridad en la sala era tremenda pero ninguno de ellos se percató de que algunas culebras estaban en lo más alto de la estancia y se quedaban quietas allí como observadoras.

La asamblea comenzó y primero pasó el representante de Japón, que venía preparado y acompañado con un séquito de al menos treinta ayudantes, para hacer una minuciosa representación gráfica de cómo pensaba dirigir el cuerpo y sus planes de acción. Todo estaba detallado y especificado al milímetro, sin dejar escapar nada. Empezó desde el segundo 1 y concluyó en el último segundo disponible.

* * *

A las doce en punto dio comienzo la selección y justo a esa hora, mientras Ronald esperaba fuera, Teddy, adoptando la forma de otra persona, se adentraba en el edificio donde guardaban cantidad de registros de propiedad históricos no muy relevantes. La seguridad no era alta por allí y menos aquel día, que parecía que todos los guardias estuvieran alrededor del Palacio Ministerial.

Como estaba bastante desierto de ciudadanos, primero lanzó un poderoso conjuro de oscuridad que cegó a los guardias y personal de oficina que había en la entrada. Dejando a todos sorprendidos por la velocidad de aquel acto, sin dudarlo un instante, lanzó diversos y rápidos "Desmaius" que los neutralizó casi a la vez sin que llegaran a dar la voz de alarma. El conjuro del joven era mejor de lo esperado, desde fuera, a través de las ventanas, no se divisaba nada extraño pero cuando la recepción estuvo despejada y el pelirrojo entró se vio envuelto en las sombras. No veía nada pues la oscuridad aun estaba vigente, el joven fue el que le sujetó el antebrazo y lo guiaba entre la penumbra.

Tenían que llegar a las zonas más profundas del edificio y comenzaron a descender. Como habían tomado la pastilla en forma de golosina, invención de George Weasley, que los disimulaba ante los hechizos detectores nadie los presentía llegar y si había seguridad allí abajo Teddy se encargaba, oculto en sus sombras, de dejarlos fuera de combate antes de pudieran reaccionar. Planta a planta al muchacho no le hacía falta ayuda para neutralizar sus defensas sin oposición.

— ¡Eres bueno! —expresó el pelirrojo al ver que en un momento dejó el edificio sin seguridad.

—Se hace lo que se puede —Habían llegado a la colosal sala de archivos que les interesaban—. ¿Qué tenemos que buscar?

—En la sección de patrimonio mágico. Todo lo que guarde relación con el apellido Dwende.

— ¿Dwende? —Buscando en el listado de archivos, para facilitar la búsqueda, preguntaba el joven a la vez que localizaba los diferentes puntos donde tenían registros de propiedad aquel apellido—. Supongo que no me vas a explicar el porqué buscamos ese apellido pero: si nos llevamos solo eso puede que lo relacionen con Harry cuando hagan una investigación. Es que resultaría muy curioso que Harry solicitara estos registros y ante un retraso burocrático los roban, quedaría muy sospechoso.

—Harry se ha adelantado a esa posibilidad y no ha solicitado nada; tenemos experiencia con la burocracia de este país. Lo que nos llevemos no tendrá relación alguna con nuestro Ministerio y cuando encontremos todo lo que necesitamos lo devolveremos.

A toda prisa se dispersaban por la inmensa biblioteca de archivos en busca de lo que querían. Teddy estaba a unas estanterías de distancia de su compañero y recogía, siempre sin dejar ninguna huella, los documentos y los metía en una bolsa hechizada para guardar más capacidad de la que podía.

El joven, entre tanta carpeta y archivo, se fijó como llegaba hasta él una pequeña culebra serpenteando por lo alto de las estanterías y se quedaba fija mirándolo. No sabía que Ronald había visto una igual antes, por eso no sospechó nada, la dejó como un bicho de por allí y continuó a lo suyo.

Cuando ya lo tenían todo, lo habían logrado en un tiempo record, se volvieron a reunir para marcharse de allí pero antes quisieron hacer una última comprobación de que lo tenían todo. Mientras revisaban que no se les hubiera escapado nada, en el silencio de aquella biblioteca escucharon un ruido, como si algo se hubiera caído de su estante y ambos apuntaron con las varitas en su dirección.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Espera aquí —Ronald le ordenaba que permaneciera quieto en el sitio mientras él iba hacia el lugar donde se había producido el ruido.

Caminando entre los estantes, lejos de la zona donde habían recuperado toda la información sobre aquel apellido familiar, entre unas estanterías descubrió como había una gruesa carpeta en el suelo. Al pelirrojo le habían puesto tantas pistas delante que ya ni se preocupaba en preguntar si había alguien por allí.

"Si querías que encontrara esto, podrías haberlo tirado antes y así me evitas estar buscando información inútil." Murmuraba muy bajito al aire, a la vez que recogía la carpeta que tenía relación con unos terrenos en oriente medio. Sin preguntarse qué guardaría allí dentro, prefería primero salir de allí y cuando estuvieran en lugar seguro cotillearla.

Con todo listo se disponían a salir del edificio tan discretos a como habían entrado pero, para su desgracia, había guardias patrullando las calles exteriores y esperaban que, con suerte, no se percataran de que pasaba algo extraño dentro pues sería nefasto. Teddy se colocaba al lado de una ventana para preparar una huida a la desesperada si llegaba el momento.

A las afueras del edificio, un trío de guardias patrullaban cuidando que todo estuviera bien por allí y se acercaban hasta el departamento. Ronald le ordenaba que desde que entraran los dejara fuera de combate pero el trío se separaba, uno de los tres se quedaba en mitad de la calle hablando con un ciudadano y los otros dos se aproximaban al edificio.

Preparados para lo peor, los dos intrusos estaban listos para enfrentarse en duelo a las fuerzas de seguridad, sin darse cuenta de que en aquella recepción les estaba observando la misma culebra que había estado por la zona de los archivos.

Los dos guardias hubieran entrado a comprobar que todo estuviera bien por allí de no haber surgido un pequeño alboroto en la distancia. "¡Culebras! ¡Qué asco!" Gritaban algunos ciudadanos al encontrarse con algunas de aquellas criaturas por la vía anexa a donde estaban los dos infiltrados. El griterío, los lanzamientos de conjuros y la gente contagiándose el miedo requirieron de la policía para que la situación no se tornara en estampida por histerismo. Lo cierto es que la policía llegó cuando aquellos seres se ocultaban en los jardines o bien recovecos entre los edificios.

Aquel golpe fortuito de fortuna dio la oportunidad a los dos fisgones para salir de la edificación sin ser detectados y tenían la intención de dirigirse hacia la primera chimenea de trasporte disponible.

El joven Teddy, que se había quedado extrañado del por qué de tanto reptil por la zona, mientras caminaba tratando de asegurarse de que nadie les seguía, le pareció ver algo en uno de los callejones de entre las vías. Una joven, de tez oscura, caminaba dejándose divisar ante él con descaro, de un lado para el otro del callejón. Todo ocurrió muy deprisa que no tuvo tiempo de fijarse bien en ella y pareciera que lo hubiera hecho intencionado, pues por allí no pareciera que hubiera una casa o algo hacia dónde dirigirse.

Aunque tuviera curiosidad de averiguar quién era, la misión era más importante. Al llegar cerca de la chimenea custodiada por una multitud de policías mágicos, Ronald le dio toda la información que llegó a recopilar y, antes de que sonaran todas las alarmas del robo, le ordenó que se marchara a Londres y esperara su regreso.

El joven hizo lo propio y, para que nadie lo reconociera, volvió a cambiar de aspecto físico al de la acreditación de seguridad que le habían dado, entraría con la misma forma con la que saldría y así no se levantarían sospechas. Pasando todos los controles de seguridad pues, la forma por la que cambiaba de aspecto, era producto de una magia natural. Los detectores de hechizos y pociones, que pudieran detectar intrusos, eran inútiles en su contra. Como su pase era legal, nadie le registró ni se imaginaba que el ahijado de Harry había estado por allí.

Cuando el joven se marchó, el pelirrojo se quedó por el Ministerio pues debía volver con Harry y firmar el libro como que había entrado con él y salido con él al mismo tiempo. Como todo el mundo estaba atento a lo que pasaba dentro del Palacio, no le costó mucho pasar desapercibido entre la multitud. Desde que pudo cambió de atuendo a uno más corriente y menos oscuro. Caminaba por allí notando como, lo ocurrido en el departamento se destapó, pues muchos agentes iban en su dirección. Para evitar que lo identificaran se agrupó con toda la gente que estaba frente al palacio, sin sospechar que no era el único por allí que quería pasar inadvertido.

* * *

Casi al mismo tiempo, a las afueras del palacete presidencial, alguien caminaba entre la multitud sin llamar mucho la atención. Era una personita bastante joven, podría tener los doce años de edad, nadie se fijaba en él o ella y se agolpaba junto con el resto de espectadores que aguardaban a las afueras, esperando el anuncio del elegido. Aunque nadie supiera lo que pasara dentro, a aquella personita le hacía gracia escuchar como los que estaban a su alrededor hacían apuestas sobre cuál de los seleccionados sería el designado para comandar MaInPol o como ellos se habían encargado de reducirlo aun más: El MIP.

Aquel personaje jovencito, al que nadie prestaba atención, al ver como las puertas del palacio se abrían, en uno de sus múltiples cambios de guardia, comenzó a moverse entre los asistentes y al paso de unos y otros, con la mirada fija en la entrada, desapareció en un parpadeo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

La edificación por dentro era majestuosa, digna de ser visitada, pues era un lugar de impresionante belleza. Escaleras señoriales, lámparas de metales valiosos, recubrimiento de oro en muchos de sus elementos decorativos, una obra de arte al completo.

En una de las zonas más seguras estaban el pasillo de los amplios despachos, donde aguardaban los candidatos hasta que les tocara el turno de exponer su proyecto. Era un pasillo en forma de ele, sin salida, ni ventanas, con seis puertas. Al inicio había muchísima seguridad para evitar que nadie entrara a curiosear ni molestar a los aspirantes, pero desde el puesto de control solo se veían las cuatro puertas donde estaban los "favoritos". La de los dos menos famosos estaban justo a la ele del pasillo, en un ángulo muerto, pero no había forma humana para atravesar el cordón de seguridad y no era necesario tener que poner vigilancia allí.

Aunque no hubiera forma de atravesar los controles, ni los conjuros defensivos y las barreras mágicas colocadas por todos los espacios vetados, de aquella edificación, bajo un manto negro completo que cubría su identidad, aparecía aquella persona jovencita que había estado curioseando fuera. De alguna manera podía moverse por donde quisiera sin que lo detectasen y ahora estaba en el ángulo muerto de aquel pasillo de despachos.

Se encontraba justo delante de la puerta de uno de los aspirantes: Sigurd Jacobsen. Entre sus manos tenía una figurita del ajedrez: una torre de oro blanco de líneas curvas y sinuosas. Dejándola en el suelo, justo a la entrada, se preparaba para llamar a la puerta pero no lo hizo al instante, esperó al menos un minuto por algún motivo. Trascurrido ese tiempo fue entonces cuando llamó golpeando tres veces con los nudillos y desapareció, por arte de magia, de allí en un parpadeo sin que saltara ninguna alarma.

Al abrir la puerta aparecía el susodicho; el interior de la sala era un caos de papeles tirados por las mesas, los sillones e incluso el suelo. El aspirante, entre sus muchos atributos estaba la valentía y la estrategia entre otras cualidades. Podría tener muchos dones pero el orden no era la mejor de sus aptitudes, pues había un desastre a la hora de presentar su proyecto. Puede que el de los demás estuviera en iguales condiciones, si no tuvieran un séquito de veinte a treinta asesores, milimetrando todo a su alrededor, para que todo saliera perfecto y según lo previsto. Pero en su caso, su presentación solo dependía de él. Al desaparecer el Ministerio Noruego no contaba con apoyo logístico que le ayudara a permanecer organizado.

El hombre, que vestía un elegante traje con el que iba a presentarse ante el comité, al no encontrarse con nadie, a las afueras del despacho, se fijó en la figurita que le habían dejado justo a la puerta. Al verla pensó en que se trataba de una broma o algo peor, un último intento por parte de sus rivales por descalificarle. Aunque tenía asumido que solo estaba allí para ganar fama internacional para recomponer la administración de su país, pensaba llegar hasta el final a la hora de su exposición.

Había oído hablar de los Tótem en forma de peones de ajedrez de los enemigos, que azotaron el mundo mágico, sabía muy bien su forma y su posible composición. La que le habían dejado en la puerta era diferente por completo. Para empezar no era un peón sino una torre, además del hecho de que era blanca y no negra, su forma era opuesta a la de los otros pues estas eran de bordes afilados y cortantes; la que le habían dejado era de líneas curvas.

No sabía qué hacer con ella y dispuso de muy poco tiempo para pensarlo pues el tiempo de exposición de su rival Ruso terminó y la comitiva venía en busca del siguiente aspirante. No podía permitir que la divisaran en su puerta. Aunque podría haberla puesto justo delante de la de uno de sus rivales, ni se le pasó por la cabeza, pues no era de esa clase de personas que perjudicaría agrede a un compañero o competidor de forma tan deshonesta. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sujetarla, aferrándola en la mano, cerrando la puerta y aguardar con la oreja pegada a esta para esperar que los que vinieran en busca del tercer aspirante en exponer se marcharan de allí.

Con la figurita en su mano, al estar tan atento a lo que ocurría fuera y sin que se diera cuenta, esta se disolvió en energía trasparente introduciéndose en la extremidad del candidato sin provocarle la menor sensación. Cuando pasó un rato, en los que el séquito del representante estadounidense se fuera de esa zona escoltándolo, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la figurita había desaparecido.

Pensó en que aquello tenía que ser una clase de broma o novatada que les hubieran gastado a algunos candidatos, o bien una estratagema para hacer que no se presentara al final. Pero llevaba los últimos veinte días escuchando de todo en la prensa y no pensaba caer en el juego de sus rivales.

Volvía a su mar de carpetas y archivos esparcidos por todo el despacho pero, por algún motivo, comenzó a ordenarlos muy rápido sin percatarse de ello, lo hacía y punto. Por alguna razón ahora el desorden le molestaba, acelerando el movimiento, lo colocó todo en su sitio sin ayuda de una comitiva a su alrededor.

Tenía su exposición preparada y anotada en unos papeles, tenía unas aspiraciones para el cuerpo internacional de carácter muy noble, pero tenía poca experiencia en exponer un proyecto ante tanta presión internacional y trasmitirlas a otros le costaba más, por eso lo tenía todo por escrito. En ámbito nacional se movía como pez en el agua en cuestiones de dirección, pero entrar en el terreno internacional era como pasar de un lago acotado al océano abierto y eso era lo único que se le hacía cuesta arriba.

Pero ahora miraba su discurso y lo rompió en diversos pedazos. Por algún motivo prefería hablar con el corazón e improvisar su discurso y no solo eso, sino que comenzó a buscar en su equipaje un atuendo en el que se encontrara más cómodo que el solemne traje que llevaba puesto ahora.

* * *

El tiempo trascurría y llegaba el momento de las dos últimas presentaciones. En el salón de la selección habían escuchado maravillas de las exposiciones de los cuatro primeros candidatos. Si todo lo que prometían se cumpliera era posible que por fin se alcanzara la paz mundial, pero lo que no sospecharon fue en la increíble maniobra de Harry Potter, pues había colocado dos legeremandes entre los asistentes y estos les informarían a todo el comité de las diferencias entre lo que decían y lo que pensaban los aspirantes.

Fue una jugada muy astuta pues destapó la hipocresía de las candidaturas, que solo querían llegar al poder para favorecer a su propio país. Por fin llegó el turno a la Islandesa y todos se quedaron impactados por la sinceridad en sus palabras y en su proyecto para MaInPol. Un discurso moderado y realista de cómo afrontar futuros problemas ayudando a todos por igual. Ni los capacitados para leerle la mente encontraron nada en contra de sus afirmaciones y daban completa validez a su exposición y al término de esta consiguió que, el público autorizado, se pusieran en pie aplaudiendo su proyecto.

Los miembros de la comitiva no podían hacerlo pues estarían dando a entender que habían tomado la elección antes del término y faltaba uno más por exponer. Harry Potter se tranquilizaba y sonreía al ver que, en el último momento, la que él esperaba que fuera la dirigente lo consiguiera por méritos propios sin tanto merchandising detrás.

Por desgracia aun faltaba una exposición para anunciar al elegido, e inclusive muchos de la comitiva pensaban lo mismo que la prensa: que Sigurd Jacobsen había llegado hasta allí para promocionarlo como reconstructor del Ministerio Noruego y necesitaría de aquel impulso mediático para lograrlo. Pero tenían que escucharle para poder proseguir con la formación del cuerpo internacional.

Cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron, dejando entrar al susodicho, este acudía solo y sin papeles. La anterior al menos tenía a dos asistentes que la acompañaban y le ayudaban a presentar su proyecto pero, en el caso del último, venía solo y sin un solo esquema, ni gráfico.

Venía vestido con un atuendo más de guerrero que de burócrata. Pantalón negro con una funda para poner su varita en el muslo, camisa con chaleco estampado ajustado del mismo color, una gabardina con recubrimiento extra, a modo de grebas, en sus antebrazos. No era como los otros, que venían de gala para exponer sus argumentos y tampoco era su primera opción, pues su intención era vestirse como el resto, pero por algún motivo prefirió el atuendo de guerra.

Su presencia imponía y desde que entró en la sala todos se le quedaron mirando. Los legeremandes, los primeros en oír y ver sus pensamientos, les faltaba poco para llorar de la emoción, pues veían grandeza y nobleza en sus pensamientos que rugían como un león envuelto en llamas en su mente.

Todos querían escuchar lo que hubiera venido a decir y la expectación pasó de tibia a intensa. Colocándose justo en el centro de exposiciones, le permitieron exponer su propuesta. Tras unos segundos mirando a todos los asistentes empezó a hablarles a todos.

—Es un placer saludarles —su tono de voz era firme y decidido—. Supongo que estarán cansados de tanto esquema, tantas estimaciones y tanto palabrerío banal. Mis predecesores piensan en MaInPol como en algo que puede ser previsible y analizable. Piensan en decirles a los componentes de esta nueva formación como deben actuar y proceder, pero en el fondo somos personas y no autómatas. Normas y pautas sacadas de un libro, pensando que para llegar de la A a la C hay que pasar por la B sin dejarles razonar el porqué, diciéndoles que es lo que hay y punto. Que alguien superior ha decidido que la B es lo que va entre ellas y no necesita que piensen demasiado.

— ¿Qué propone exactamente? —Harry Potter se percataba como los otros seleccionadores sentían cierta admiración al que hablaba, pues sus ojos brillaban al escucharle.

—Un ideal. MaInPol ha sido creado para dar ilusión al mundo mágico, uno que ha sido compuesto para protegerlo de futuras amenazas. Dar a nuestros soldados un móvil por el que enfrentarse a la adversidad, que quieran entender y no obedecer porque se toma cada decisión.

—Es un pensamiento esperanzador pero, presuponer que todo el mundo lo entendería de la misma manera, sería caer en el error que antes ha dicho pues los ha etiquetado bajo una sola condición.

—Lo sé, pero quiero ser el idealista del ideal. Prometo entregarme en cuerpo y alma para ser un ejemplo de verdadera justicia y honor en el que se puedan fijar todo el que se aliste en el nuevo cuerpo internacional —elevaba el tono en su voz—. He llegado aquí sin el apoyo de ningún Ministerio, el mío ha sido arrasado hasta los cimientos, no tengo intención de apoyar a unos más que otros. Para alguien que ha sido testigo de lo que es perder su patria, sabe mejor que nadie lo que se siente y no quiere que ningún otro país pase por lo mismo; dando la vida inclusive si fuera necesario. No me escudaré detrás de un despacho jugando con vidas de valientes agentes, me emplearé a fondo con ellos, pues no aspiro a ser un simple comandante, quiero ser un General para luchar contra la injusticia y las desigualdades.

Aunque Harry quisiera formular más preguntas, las palabras de Sigurd estaban cargadas de tanta fuerza emocional, que muchos de los asistentes se levantaron aplaudiendo al aspirante y no lo hicieron solo ellos, los encargados de leerle la mente lo hacían también llorando de la emoción y la gran mayoría de los seleccionadores no pudieron evitarlo y se pusieron en pie aplaudiendo.

No había dicho nada de cómo pensaba organizar MaInPol pero a nadie, que no fuera Harry, parecía importarle. Les dio algo más valioso que argumentos: fe y confianza en su persona, les dio un líder y un ideal por el que luchar. Daba igual lo que quisiera hacer con la organización, todos pensaron que lo haría bien y no necesitaban escuchar bonitos esquemas organizativos.

Sigurd Jacobsen sabía que sería el escogido, las lágrimas y aplausos de los seleccionadores lo dejaban bastante claro. Los legermantes susurraban entre ellos que iba a llegar lejos, el león en llamas que eran sus pensamientos les indicaba que sería capaz de crear un cuerpo capaz de detener cualquier enemigo que volviera a amenazar el mundo mágico. Tras una larga ovación y emoción contenida la sala se volvió a quedar en silencio y fue entonces cuando Harry pudo continuar preguntando.

—Un ideal es muy bonito, pero todos están sujetos a cambios en su interpretación. De la historia tenemos que aprender algo, poderosos imperios han surgido de tan solo un ideal y una persona carismática que sepa trasmitirlo. Pero también de la historia conocemos que escudándose en los ideales se han cometido verdaderas barbaridades. Debemos recordad y tener muy presente que los idealistas o acaban mal o hacen que todo a su alrededor acabe muy mal. Un comandante comedido es lo que necesitamos y no ideales de grandeza —Notaba como sus palabras no caían en gracia a muchos de los otros seleccionadores y que le iba a resultar difícil, por no decir imposible, hacerles entender su punto de vista y que la elección de aquel individuo era desaconsejada—. Desde este momento dejo de ser encargado de la selección del candidato —Soltó semejante bombazo informativo creando un gran revuelo entre los asistentes.

Harry pensaba que tal vez con esa maniobra pudiera hacer entrar en razón a sus compañeros para que optaran por un discurso realista y comedido. Pero su jugada salió mal pues surgió un rápido rumor de que solo había dimitido por envidia; se murmuraba que como había visto a alguien con capacidad suficiente como para hacerle sombra, los celos pudieron con él. Su desesperado intento para hacerles ver que había que actuar con consciencia y menos idealismo, se vio truncado casi al instante.

Algo ocurría en el Palacio Ministerial Belga. Mientras el comandante Inglés se marchaba del salón, Sigurd seguía hablando con el corazón con tanta fuerza que llamaba la atención de inclusive de los que estaban fuera. Los representantes de los otros países acudían curiosos del porqué de tanto revuelo y al escuchar las palabras de su contrincante, no dudaron en retirar sus candidaturas antes de la elección final. Habían desistido de competir contra él y se animaron a aunar esfuerzos en su causa y en su proyecto. El rumor de que solo había quedado un elegido y de la reacción de Harry, se extendía deprisa por el palacio, atravesando los muros de este y llegaba a la multitud que se agolpaba fuera.

Harry Potter y los suyos se marchaban del palacio y tomaban dirección a la chimenea internacional que los llevaría a Londres al instante. Por el camino trataban de evitar las preguntas de los periodistas que lo acosaban para que explicara el por qué de los recientes celos que había manifestado contra el señor Jacobsen, pero no les dijo nada al respecto y prefería volver a la oficina de Aurores.

La situación se volvía de extraña a surrealista, pues la prensa en teoría solía seguir al comandante hasta que se iba de un lugar, pero en aquel caso no lo siguieron, solo le preguntaron cuando pasó a su lado y no se iban de los jardines donde aguardaban la elección del único candidato posible.

— ¿Qué ocurre Harry? —Ronald, ahora que nadie les prestaba atención, acudía a agruparse con los Aurores sin que nadie se percatara de que se había ausentado de ellos durante un lapso de tiempo. Quiso preguntarle a su compañero y este le explicó lo que había sucedido—. Sigurd no ha dicho nada malo, e incluso los encargados de leerle la mente no han encontrado mentiras y se han emocionado como el resto —Al escuchar lo que había ocurrido no dudó en expresar su opinión.

—No era lo que debía ocurrir. El no debería ser elegido: he estudiado a la perfección los seis expedientes y sé que haría mejor trabajo en Noruega. De los seis el proyecto menos fuerte era el suyo. La opción correcta era Sólrún Valtýsdóttir y no este personaje. Yo también pensaba que había llegado al final pues se necesitaba alguien que recompusiera el ministerio escandinavo. Pero que de buenas a primeras se convierta en lo más popular, consiguiendo que los otros candidatos retiren sus aspiraciones, es extraño y no quiero ser partícipe de esto.

—Pero MaInPol es una idea tuya.

—Lo sé. Pero si impongo ahora mi criterio, en contra de la opinión popular, auguro que quedaría aun más envidioso y me excluirían de él por completo. Espero equivocarme y que todo sea especulaciones mías, incluso me alegraría saber que es producto de los celos y no por mi propia intuición —Entrando en el edificio de los de seguridad se dirigían a firmar el libro de salida y quiso cambiar de tema—. ¿Cómo fue lo vuestro? ¿Alguna novedad?

—Creo que esperaba que hiciéramos esto; ha estado aquí y me ha "regalado" una pista.

—Parece que siempre va por delante. Esperemos que solo fuera el responsable de la pista y de nada más. No quisiera verme envuelto en su juego otra vez.

Sin más dilación se volvieron a Londres, dejando al bullicio de personas que celebraba la elección anticipada, por abandono de todos los demás, de Sigurd Jacobsen como nuevo "General" del cuerpo del MIP. Era el notición del momento y nadie quería perderse aquella situación histórica, en el que el primer cuerpo internacional de policía mágica tenía a la mejor cabeza posible al mando.

* * *

Las culebras, que habían estado en lo alto del salón, cuando todo finalizó aprovechaban la nueva euforia colectiva de todos por allí para salir del edificio sin ser detectadas y reptando se alejaban del palacio, a través de los jardines, hacia uno de los solitarios callejones que había muy a lo lejos.

Todas aquellas pequeñas serpientes pareciera que se dirigieran al mismo sitio, un total de al menos cien, a medida que se iban agrupando se fusionaban unas con las otras, adoptando la forma de una de mayor tamaño y cuando la última terminó de concentrarse, ahora tenía el aspecto de una boa constrictor de al menos metro y medio de largo.

Aquella serpiente se enroscaba en el brazo izquierdo de la joven de tez oscura no identificada y parecía estar comunicándose con ella. Vestía una elegante túnica femenina oscura, más propia de los magos tenebrosos que de los guardianes de la luz. Medía el metro setenta de altura, de 21 años y complexión normal para su edad, ojos ámbar y pelo negro trenzado en greñas.

La boa, serpenteando por su brazo izquierdo y pasando por el cuello, rodeaba a su dueña dirigiéndose hacia su mano derecha a la vez que, al colocarse en su puño, comenzaba a adoptar la forma de una varita. Pareciera que en todo su trayecto estuviera comunicándose con ella, pero al final toda la boa acabó transformándose en la varita de la chica que, enfundándola en un revestimiento en su muslo, caminaba entre los oscuros callejones más alejados de la zona centro del Ministerio Belga.

Con tanta seguridad por allí no podría salir del subterráneo sin pasar por algún control de seguridad pero, aprovechando un lugar muy lúgubre, pareciera que por allí había una forma furtiva de entrar y salir del Ministerio mediante apariciones. Realizando una, se esfumó de allí en el acto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

En el bastión de la familia Weasley-Potter, La Madriguera, como aun estaban en periodo estival y sus padres tenían que trabajar, los pequeños y jóvenes del clan, aunque habían vuelto a sus casas tras la desaparición del peligro, pasaban las últimas semanas del verano con sus abuelos. Aunque algunos ya eran bastante mayores para hacer lo que quisieran, preferían pasar algunos días en aquellos amplios terrenos donde podrían divertirse cuanto quisieran sin preocuparse por nada.

Aquella cocina era un hervidero de jóvenes, de entre los diez años a los veinte, desayunando cada cual con su conflicto y preocupación propia de la edad. Los había quien estaban anhelando o bien sufriendo por amor; otros con dilemas de futuro laboral; algunos cuya única preocupación eran los estudios y, por último, quien solo quería jugar y divertirse. Todas aquellas "inquietudes" en forma de personas desayunaban a la vez en la misma mesa, para luego ponerse a hacer de las suyas por donde quisieran.

Los que sabían usar la magia, al estar en los terrenos de la familia y aun siendo menores de edad, podían hacer uso de ella siempre con moderación. Siempre que no les miraba un adulto se hechizaban entre ellos, con pocos daños, pero sí siendo bastante molesto.

Rose Weasley trataba de ponerse al día adelantándose al temario del siguiente año. Desayunaba en la mesa, con su hermano y primos, con un libro en las manos leyendo y esquivando los conjuros fortuitos que se iban lanzando de un lado para el otro. Los que no sabían usar magia eran los más vulnerables a las molestas evocaciones pero tenían un arma mejor: solo tenían que alzar la voz, alertando a uno de sus abuelos y se acababa la fiesta; así que mejor no los molestaban demasiado.

Albus Potter se reía a la vez que era impactado por un conjuro, de un primo mayor, que le cambiaba la voz y le hacía tener una tan aguda que desataba las risas de los otros. El jovencito ahora controlaba su inmunidad a la magia y se volvía vulnerable en familia, para que nadie sospechara que tenía un secreto del que no debía enterarse nadie.

James Potter, último en llegar a comer, entraba en la cocina proveniente del exterior de la casa y los más mayores hacían jocosos comentarios recalcando en el hecho de que, últimamente, dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo a tener profundas reflexiones en el baño. Reflexiones personales, que duraban entre los diez a treinta minutos, una o dos veces por día. Los que entendían a que se refería se partían de risa pero, los que no se enteraban, se quedaban con cara de no deducir nada.

Evitando las evidentes bromas, se sentaba en la mesa y les miraba a todos con una expresión extraña, síntoma de que tenía algo que contarles. El juego se detuvo y los que iban a acudir aquel año a Hogwarts terminaron de desayunar lo antes posible. La mayoría de los primos ya eran mayores de edad y habían finalizado sus estudios mágicos, así que solo fueron al exterior: James, Albus y Rose, como estudiantes más jóvenes; Louis y Roxanne Weasley como uno de los de cursos muy superiores y, finalizando su formación, Hugo y Luna; que aun tendrían que esperar al año que viene para iniciar su aprendizaje.

Apartándose de la zona de la casa entraban en una tienda de campaña entre los árboles. Aquella caseta, puesta allí por los adultos para que tuvieran un lugar propio donde pasar el rato sin sentirse observados y controlados por ellos, estaba hechizada con un efecto amplificador y contaba con un poco de todo. Era como una sala común del colegio, donde podían sentirse como en Hogwarts.

Sobre la mesa central, de aquella "sala común", estaba el grueso periódico de aquella mañana; mucho más abultado de lo normal pues había abundante información de la que informar aquellos días. MaInPol ocupaba gran parte de los titulares, por no decir todo al completo, por no hablar de que las cuatro quintas partes de sus artículos interiores estaban dedicados al acontecimiento del momento.

El primogénito de los Potter, seleccionando gran parte de aquel panfleto, cogía todo lo relacionado con el nuevo cuerpo mágico y lo separaba tirándolo tras él. A los jóvenes les daba un poco igual lo que ocurriera en los Ministerios y sus departamentos de seguridad, por eso fueron a lo que para ellos era lo importante.

En aquel interior había más noticias y una que le interesó de verdad. El muchacho dirigía su dedo hacia un artículo, no muy grande ni con tanto bombo a su alrededor. Rose Weasley sujetaba aquella hoja de periódico, arrancándola, para poder leerla en alto.

"Reunión de Directores de las escuelas mágicas del mundo." Leía muy atenta. "Diversas reuniones se han producido entre los máximos dirigentes de las escuelas del globo. Varias fuentes aseguran que tras la completa destrucción, e imposible reconstrucción, de lo que fue el Instituto Durmstrang, solo tratan de reorganizar el sistema de enseñanza de aquella zona de Europa. Otras fuentes aseguran que tratan de homenajear la memoria de aquel centro educativo con alguna ceremonia o evento internacional. Lo que nadie se atreve a desmentir, ni confirmar, es que este año habrá alguna clase de evento o torneo conmemorativo."

— ¿Qué significa eso? —Hugo, en su desconocimiento, quería que le aclararan la noticia.

—Que al desaparecer el instituto, acabando con la competición del Torneo de los Tres Magos, tal vez estén pensando en la realización de una nueva competición internacional.

— ¿De qué tipo? —preguntaba Louis interesándose en el artículo pues, al ser de los que cursaban el último año y era en verdad una competición, tal vez podría participar.

—No lo dice.

— ¿Has preguntado a tus padres? —el más adulto preguntaba a James.

—No dicen nada. Solo que, si alguien tiene que informar, nos lo dirá el director en su debido momento.

Rose, al terminar de leer el artículo, volvía a sus libros. Era estudiante de segundo año e hicieran lo que hicieran, ya fuera una mera ceremonia conmemorativa o una posible competición internacional, al ser tan joven no le permitirían participar.

James y los mayores, aunque nadie les había confirmado nada, fantaseaban imaginándose como sería un torneo o una competición de carácter tan internacional. Iban a estar contando los días para que se iniciara el curso y salían al exterior a batirse en duelo, los unos con los otros, para practicar. Salían al mismo tiempo que llegaban los que ya habían terminado la formación académica y pudieron dividirse en diferentes parejas para practicar luchando entre ellos.

Dentro de la caseta solo quedó Rose, entre sus libros, Albus Potter, Hugo y Luna; estos dos últimos anhelaban que pasara aquel año y llegara la lechuza que le trajera la carta de admisión al colegio. En el caso del segundo hijo de los Potter, se ponía a leer lo que ponía el resto del periódico.

En otro de los artículos, que tan solo era la columna y opinión personal de un reportero, ponía otra clase de noticia relacionada con los magos oscuros y cuyo titular era: "Los Magos Tenebrosos intentan ganar fuerza otra vez.". Explicaba que, con todo el mundo centrado en la fuerza conjunta que se iba a poner en marcha en las próximas semanas, nadie prestaba importancia a las organizaciones criminales que, aun manteniéndose esquivas ante la ley, no se quedaban quietos y pareciera que trataran de organizarse en respuesta al movimiento de las fuerzas de los Ministerios.

Quedándose pensativo no sabía que deducir de todo aquello. Unos y otros bandos se movían en su estilo. Ni el Ministerio, ni las fuerzas del orden, debían olvidarse de que existía todo un ejército ahí fuera deseoso de derruir todo el mundo mágico, creando uno nuevo a su gusto y medida.

En aquel estado de reflexión permaneció un rato antes de que le volvieran las irrefrenables ganas de que se iniciara el nuevo año académico. No veía el momento de subirse al expreso de Hogwarts, si alguien tenía ganas de volver al colegio era él, pues en la sala de los Menesteres podría comunicarse con nuevos amigos. Al final tuvo que resignarse al lento paso del tiempo y salir al exterior. Allí contempló cómo su hermano y sus primos mayores se batían en duelo y se acercó a verles luchar.

* * *

En otro lugar, en lo que pareciera ser una edificación subterránea, aquellos conductos profundos eran lúgubres, húmedos y olían bastante mal. Debían ser antiguas cloacas o bien canales en desuso de una ciudad pues, las tuberías que lo componían, eran bastante anchas; tanto que podrían caminar varias personas a la vez por ellas. Larga, con caminos a los lados formando pequeñas aceras y enrevesada, a modo de laberinto, con diversos cruces por donde antes pudo haber circulado bastante agua. Aunque ahora solo quedaba un poco empozada, que se filtraba desde el techo y que era la responsable de tan mal olor.

Algo no encajaba en aquel lugar, la amplia red de conductos había sido clausurada en todos los caminos que llevaban al exterior. Pudiera parecer que lo hubieran hecho por seguridad, para que incautos visitantes no se perdieran por allí, pero aquella forma de tapiar los conductos era producto de magia oscura. Quien lo hubiera hecho se aseguraba que estuviera bien protegido contra el paso de intrusos o curiosos.

Aunque en principio estuviera en silencio, de repente, comenzaron a escucharse los sonidos de apariciones mágicas. Personajes oscuros hacían acto de presencia por allí, dentro de brumas gaseosas oscuras, caminando hacia lo que pareciera ser el centro de todo aquel lugar y por donde, a medida que se iban aproximando, se podía escuchar diversas voces por allí.

Solo de primera impresión, los que aparecían más al centro tenían un aspecto más aristocrático, a diferencia de los que se dejaban percibir en los exteriores de los canales. Magos oscuros con sus mejores galas, con vistosas túnicas y haciendo uso de valiosas máscaras que los mantenía en el anonimato. Todo con tal de camuflar su identidad ante los magos más mundanos, que acudían allí con lo puesto, sin máscara y sin tanta solemnidad.

Por la complejidad del lugar puede que fuera el nido de una Corte de Vampiros, de escasa relevancia, Europea. Con la desaparición de esta especie, a finales del año pasado, muchos de sus nidos quedaron vacíos. Los que las autoridades mágicas no conocían fueron lugar de refugio para los magos tenebrosos durante la crisis que se vivió antes del verano.

En la zona más alejada de todo el subterráneo, la de menor rango posible, aparecía un personaje. De entre veinte a veinticinco años, de tez pálida, sin llegar a ser caucásico. Semblante astuto y mirada fría. Ojos verde claro, pelo corto castaño oscuro, de constitución delgada y una altura de 1,75 metros. Venía vestido con un atuendo de carroñero sin mucho que sacar a relucir, a excepción que llevaba guantes en las manos.

El chico hacía acto de presencia por allí mediante un traslador y debía de estar en la zona más alejada del canal. Por donde aparecía, justo en una esquina que tenía forma de ele, de frente tenía un largo camino por delante que volvía a girar a unos veinte metros, al otro lado tenía el final de uno de los corredores que llevaría al exterior pues estaba tapiado. Eso indicaba que era de la clase más baja posible en aquel convite.

Lo primero que hizo, al trasladarse de ubicación, fue sujetarse el pecho con fuerza a la vez que perdía el control en sus manos, que temblaban de repente. Pareciera que había sufrido un ataque de dolor, nada más aparecer por allí, quedó recostado en la pared tratando de mantener la calma y comenzó a recordar sucesos del pasado.

* * *

 _Aquel mismo joven, solo que ahora tenía los nueve años de edad, volvía del colegio con diversos moretones en la cara y el labio roto. Entraba en una casa de carácter tradicional y sobrio. Todo el ambiente era en tonos mates y nada de color. De pie una mujer, de piel clara, no muy alta y de actitud pesimista; planchando ropa en una tabla de alisar, murmurando ella sola. Sentado en el sillón, viendo la televisión, un hombre, delgado y apático. Ambos parecían ser sus padres y estaban disgustados. Al ver su estado, el pequeño, agachó la cabeza y se quedó enmudecido._

— _Me han llamado del colegio esta mañana —comentaba la madre, sin mirarlo a los ojos, concentrada en lo suyo—. Al parecer has vuelto a estar relacionado en un suceso inexplicable hoy —Dejaba de lado lo que estaba haciendo y miraba al techo aparentando estar suplicando al señor—. ¿Sabes de qué hablo? ¿Verdad?_

— _Si madre —El pequeño primero miraba al interior de la vivienda, hacia una puerta cerrada, esperando que se abriera pero que no lo hizo. Después se acercaba hasta la mujer, tratando de encontrar un consuelo que no le daban, se tuvo que conformar con acurrucarse a su lado mientras esta ni se inmutaba_

— _Han desaparecido todas las ventanas del colegio sin explicación y varios compañeros, buenos chicos, han sufrido vómitos espontáneos._

— _No fue culpa mía, esos niños me estaban dando una paliza y de repente pasó —Lloraba entre triste y asustado._

— _¿Pero no escuchas cuando te digo como debes actuar? Si te pegan pon siempre la otra mejilla, esa es la forma de actuar de un buen siervo del señor —Con las manos en los hombros de su hijo lo zarandeaba sin miramientos y le soltaba un sonoro bofetón—. Seguro que te alegró verlos pasar miedo y vomitar, es propio de los vasallos de Lucifer disfrutar del sufrimiento ajeno. Yo no he criado a un demonio —Tras zurrarle otra vez, lloraba abrazándolo sin dejar de mirar al techo. Mientras tanto, su marido, parecía estar ahora orando y ella ahora hablaba al aire—. Gracias señor por ponerme este nuevo obstáculo en el camino, primero me arrebatas a mi primer marido y después me das un hijo al que seguro quieres que salve._

 _El pequeño, intuyendo lo que le esperaba, trataba de abrazar a su madre intentando, en lugar de encontrar un próximo castigo, dar con un consuelo que tanto necesitaba para entender su situación. Seguía tratando de mirar hacia donde estaba la puerta cerrada, que seguía igual de clausurada._

— _No puedes ser un demonio, solo eres un niño, Satanás no puede convertir en un seguidor de las tinieblas a alguien tan inocente —Bajaba ahora la mirada y le sujetaba la barbilla para que la mirara a la cara—. Debemos encontrar la forma de que no vuelva a obrar en ti, hijo. ¿Lo comprendes?_

— _Si madre._

 _El padre del pequeño se ponía tras él y le forzaba a poner las manos en la tabla de planchar. Aunque en principio hizo un amago por negarse, no pudo hacer otra cosa. Mientras su madre rezaba al señor para expulsar al demonio, que su hijo llevaba dentro, después, con la plancha ardiendo, la puso un buen rato sobre las manos del niño consiguiendo que este gritara de dolor pero, su padre, le tapó la boca para que no pudiera hacerlo durante mucho tiempo._

 _Tras aplicar un castigo que, según ellos, alejaría al demonio de su lado, le dejaron que se fuera a su cuarto sin recibir ninguna cura, a que orara al señor para que no volviera a ser tentado ni usado por el demonio y el pequeño así lo hizo. Pasando al lado de la puerta cerrada, en la que se había fijado desde el momento en el que entró a la casa, la cruzó, en su trayecto a su dormitorio, sin tan siquiera mirarla. Su cuarto era otra estancia individual, en el que solo contaba con una cama, un pequeño armario y un escritorio. Como no tenía ventanas, si no encendía la luz, estaba sumido en las sombras, allí se acurrucó en una esquina y lloraba desconsolado mirándose las manos quemadas._

 _Sabía que le forzarían a ir a clase al día siguiente y que tendría que ir así. Lo peor de todo era que nadie se iba a preocupar por él. Su pueblo de residencia era bastante cerrado de mente y en lugar de que se inquietaran por su estado, sus vecinos, profesores y compañeros de colegio, se alegrarían de verle así. Era un siervo del demonio y se merecía todo lo que le pasara._

* * *

Volviendo al presente se miraba las manos, recubiertas con un guante y de aspecto atrofiadas; después se fijaba en el símbolo que tenía tatuado en el antebrazo: una cruz de la vida egipcia con el ojo de Ra en el centro. Aunque quisiera calmar su interior no lo lograba y este dolor se incrementaba sin remedio consiguiendo hacerle sufrir mucho.

Aparentando ser una persona adaptada al dolor, pues lo que padecía era para estar pegando gritos de agonía, no llegaba a comprender que le estaba pasando. Al estar justo a la esquina de una ele de caminos, miraba hacia el final del conducto abierto y despejado desde donde se encontraba. Aunque todo estuviera lúgubre, algo de luz había por allí, no todo estaba a oscuras. El subterráneo contaba con algo de luz mágica que dejaba ver, aunque fuera poco, los caminos. Lo suficiente como para divisar a lo lejos las apariciones de los de clases superiores a la suya, pero estos ni se fijaban en que el chico estaba en apuros.

Al mirar hacia el otro extremo del canal, no era como las otras veces en el que había aparecido por allí. Aquel conducto, que llevaba hasta la zona tapiada, ahora estaba oscuro; tan oscuro que no se podía divisar nada desde tres metros de su posición hacia delante. Aun sufriendo sin remedio y cerca de la oscuridad absoluta no parecía tener miedo de ninguno de los dos.

Mirando al elemento extraño por allí, su expresión facial, dentro de lo agónico de su situación, se volvió interesada al notar como algo respiraba dentro de aquellas sombras. Algo había dentro que gruñía y se movía en ella. Por el sonido pudiera parecer que hubiera un oso dentro, pero era imposible pues no podía llegar una criatura así hasta allí, a no ser que fuera un mago cambiaformas.

De repente se sobresaltó al ver como el hocico de un oso pardo, de ojos penetrantes y aspecto fiero comenzaba a divisarse al borde de la oscuridad. Entre mejor se veía más dolor interior tenía el chico, que no entendía que estaba pasando. Otro en su situación lo primero que hubiera hecho era sacar la varita para defenderse, pero resulta que el chico estaba desarmado pues no tenía.

"¡Sangre Sucia!" Le llamaba, por el seudónimo que parecían usar para referirse a su persona, un compañero carroñero que llevaba la misma marca en el antebrazo. Este apareció a no mucha distancia de él y se aproximaba hasta su posición. Como había logrado captar la atención del susodicho por un segundo, al volver a mirar hacia donde estaba la oscuridad ya no había nada por allí. Tanto las sombras, como lo que se movía dentro de ellas habían desaparecido y ahora todo estaba tal cual debía de estar.

Su dolor se disipó al desaparecer lo que había tenido tan cerca y pudo reincorporarse preguntándose que había sido todo aquel suceso. Se aproximaba hasta el final del conducto por ver si había algún rastro o evidencia de que, lo que había visto, fuera real; pero no había nada por allí.

— ¿Has sufrido una crisis? —le preguntaba su compañero que, al igual que él, no estaba armado.

—No estoy muy seguro.

—Nunca te había pasado. Tal vez deberías hablarlo con el maestro.

—Si vuelve a pasar, eso haré.

—Vamos, el maestro quiere que escuchemos lo que se ha de decir en la asamblea.

Le instigaba a que se diera prisa pero el joven se quedaba analizando el lugar donde antes, solo él, divisó la oscuridad. Al ver que tardaba más de la cuenta y pareciera estar absorto, el otro muchacho se adelantó por su cuenta, lo dejó por allí con sus pensamientos.

Extrañado ante tal suceso comenzó a dirigirse hacia el centro de los canales. Transitaba en soledad, preguntándose qué demonios había sido aquello. Por el camino se encontraba con otros magos que habían acudido y ni le prestaban atención pues parecía significar poco o nada en aquella congregación. Lo curioso de todos ellos era que tomaban dirección hacia el centro de los canales y tenían bastante prisa.

Mientras pasaba por uno de los múltiples cruces, entre los corredores, notó algo inusual. Por lo general todos iban hacia el centro pero, al otro extremo del cruce y a tan solo diez metros de su posición, pasaba alguien en el otro sentido. Iba vestido de negro con capucha, nada inusual por allí pues era el color predominante entre ellos, pero era una persona baja y de pocas dimensiones. Tuvo la certeza de que era un niño y por ahí no solía haber ninguna persona menor de edad pues la mayoría tenían detectores y los localizaría cualquier ministerio.

Curioso por saber hacia dónde se dirigía, se acercó hasta el otro conducto por donde transitaba aquel personaje, pero no encontró nada ni rastro de que hubieran pasado por allí. Como no quedaban fantasmas en el mundo mágico, lo dejó como un suceso extraño, tal vez algún conjuro de distracción para enemigos o similar, algo a lo que no tenía que prestarle mucha atención y continuó a lo suyo.

En otro de los múltiples cruces entre vías se volvió a detener, otra vez, pues presintió algo a su alrededor. No había oscuridad por allí, ni pequeño personaje que fuera en contra dirección, pero si notó como no estaba solo.

En el pequeño charco de agua, filtrada desde el techo, algo se movía. Serpenteando, tratando de parecer inadvertida, había detectado una culebra y no se sorprendía de verla por allí. Se puso a caminar por las otras vías, detectando lo que hubiera a su alrededor y, cuando por fin se quedó quieto, comenzó a hablar.

—Dorea: ¿Por qué me espías? —al formular aquella pregunta, la culebra salió del agua y se fue hacia uno de los cruces, desapareciendo de su vista. Al seguirla descubrió a una joven, de tez oscura, convirtiendo una gran boa en una varita.

—Sangre Sucia dime… si ahora te atacara: ¿Cómo te defenderías de mí? —Se acercaba sinuosa hasta el chico y le apuntaba con su arma.

—Los Anj somos Obscurial, no tientes a la suerte.

— ¿Seguro? —Se acercaba hasta él y hacía el peligroso gesto de tratar de lanzarle un conjuro, aun siendo advertida, pero ni le lanzó un hechizo ni ocurrió nada extraño por parte del joven. Después, la bruja, le ofrecía su varita para que la sujetara en las manos, pero su compañero se alejó de ella en el acto y no era capaz de mirarla—. Patético —Le comentaba riéndose ante la fobia de su compañero por las batutas—. ¿Seguro que guardas algo dentro de ti? Que poco talento innato tienes que tener, pues te hubiera defendido ante mi intento de ataque —Aunque estuviera burlándose de él, se comportaban como amigos y caminaban juntos hacia la zona central.

—Sabrás que los Anj somos magos oscuros que no hacemos uso de la magia. Mantener el obscurus vivo dentro de nosotros es nuestra finalidad en la vida; somos recipientes de un ser superior en el que formamos una simbiosis perfecta.

—Ya ya ya ya ya. Magos oscuros que no tienen nombre propio, sino seudónimos mal escogidos, sirvientes de seres superiores, etc… Tú sigue con todo ese rollo místico, nada excitante para una mujer, pero te digo una cosa: tú tienes de Anj lo que yo tengo de monja.

—Eres una buena amiga —comentaba en modo sarcástico.

Ambos llegaron hasta el centro del viaducto, que era un gran conector entre canales, a modo de colosal sala en el que antes podría ser un gigantesco desagüe, ahora trasformado como lugar de reunión entre los magos más terribles y oscuros del mundo. De al menos diez plantas, con sus diferentes vías a nivel, los conductos de salida hubieran quedado en el aire si no fuera por la instalación de pasarelas metálicas desde donde podían asomarse, en las diferentes plantas, los que acudían allí de espectadores.

Al centro, justo en el suelo de aquel conector y en los niveles más profundos: los más importantes y poderosos magos oscuros. En los de la mitad: los de clase media, magos de sangre pura entregados a la causa pero sin llegar a ser tan importantes como los que tenían debajo. En las superiores: mestizos y magos sin talento, solo carroña útil para los poderosos, que los podrían usar a su antojo para que les hicieran el trabajo sucio.

Pero había un lugar peor, en el nivel más alto y de la clase más baja, sin llegar a ver la pasarela había otra inclusive inferior, que tenía que conformarse con agolparse sin llegar al conector y sin poder ver qué pasaba por allí; tan solo podrían escuchar lo que se dijera. Allí estaban los de la clase del personaje al que llamaban "Sangre Sucia". Magos impuros que solo luchando por la causa de los fuertes puede que tuvieran una pequeña posibilidad de continuar con su estatus mágico cuando ganaran la guerra.

La pareja de jóvenes llegaba hasta ese miserable nivel y más alejado del centro de la acción. Al chico no le dejaban continuar y tuvo que conformarse con agolparse con el resto de magos que tenía delante. Tenía que afinar bien el oído para poder oir lo que se dijera en el primer nivel y de mayor rango.

Desde su posición se podía escuchar como algunas personas gritaban al fondo, a modo de trifulca. Los magos más poderosos se disputaban el poder por liderar a lo que quedaba de los Mortífagos, entre otras congregaciones de hechiceros malévolos. Quedaban poderosas organizaciones oscuras que deseaban absorber a las más débiles e incrementar así su fuerza.

—Ya están discutiendo otra vez —decía Dorea, solo entre ellos, al escuchar el bullicio—. Nuestros enemigos organizándose para combatirnos y ellos discutiendo por ver quién la tiene más grande.

—Con estas disputas no llegaremos a ningún lado y nos aniquilarán. Tienen que ponerse de acuerdo.

— ¿Esos magos? ¿Ponerse de acuerdo? No me hagas reír. Tendría que venir un mago que los derrotara y sometiera. Pero dudo mucho que, aun así, guardaran lealtad por algo. Mira el caso de Willam Wood, un mago con un poder incalculable, les hicieron desconfiar de él y lo traicionaron alejándose de su causa a la primera de cambio. En esos magos no se puede confiar, hay que someterlos y mantenerlos así para que sigan una única dirección.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo esperamos sobrevivir?

—Lo que no entiendo es que pintas tú con nosotros. Por muy Anj que te hagas pasar eres un sangre sucia y a demás, si tienes talento no lo demuestras, no usas varita y apenas empleas la magia. Sabes que si llegamos a lograr el sueño de los Mortífagos, con muchísima suerte, solo serías un mero sirviente del nuevo orden mundial. Ahora te dejan estar con ellos pues necesitan gente, pero eres carne de cañón, a la primera oportunidad te ofrecerían como cabeza de turco para salvarse ellos.

—Por lo menos eres sincera.

—Puede que si alcanzamos nuestro sueño te emplee como siervo doméstico. Desde luego que eres más guapo que un elfo y puede que me hagas mejor servicio —Le guiñaba el ojo y se adelantaba de su posición.

—Veo que tu caridad no conoce límites —Le sonreía mientras la divisaba alejarse.

La joven se adentraba entre el tumulto que se agolpaba, tratando de divisar como los magos de mayor rango discutían entre ellos, estos se apartaban al verla aparecer. Al llegar al borde saltó al fondo, evitando estrellarse con un hechizo, logrando detener la pelea al menos durante unos segundos.

Allá abajo estaban diversas congregaciones de magos tenebrosos luchando entre ellas por hacerse con el poder. Cada país contaba con una pequeña comitiva que había acudido hasta allí, para tratar de ponerse de acuerdo en algo. Pero no solían alcanzar un pacto pues, aunque todos persiguieran el mismo sueño, nadie quería ceder en sus pretensiones de dominar a los otros.

Había representaciones de Mortífagos, una organización en decadencia por el incesante acoso de los Aurores. Por otro lado estaban los Yakuza Mahõ No, una peligrosa organización mágica criminal japonesa que infundía temor solo con la presencia. Varias representaciones africanas se habían agrupado en una continental, cuyo poder amenazaba con propagarse por toda África. Del continente americano llegaban comitivas de diversas organizaciones del norte, centro y sur.

Todos competían por tomar la palabra. Todos pecaban de lo mismo: hablaban sin escuchar a los demás, argumentaban sin más pruebas de que eran los más poderosos del planeta y por eso, los otros, debían postrarse ante ellos. Nadie cedía y todo iba a acabar igual como cada vez que trataban de llegar a un acuerdo, volverían a sus países de origen más enojados que cuando acudieron.

En todo el subterráneo y sus aledaños, el negro era el color predominante en todos los atuendos de por allí, a excepción de una única bruja que prefería llevar indumentaria en tonos rosa. Una Dolores Umbridge que, a sus 53 años, se había fugado de prisión cuando liberaron a todos los presos a principios de año y había permanecido oculta para esquivar a sus enemigos. La mujer era lo más pulcro que había por allí abajo y mantenía su típica expresión de cara a la galería, sonrisa falsa y indescifrables pensamientos.

Aquella bruja no pertenecía a ninguna de las congregaciones, pero estaba presente en la zona de mayor importancia como moderadora de todo el debate interno. Al haber trabajado en el Ministerio durante tanto tiempo, sus conocimientos eran los suficientes como para que se la rifaran entre las diversas secciones oscuras, como administradora, pues sabía camuflar sus ingresos y actuaciones a ojos de las autoridades muy bien. Por un módico precio llevaba cualquier administración criminal tan bien que, aunque la detuvieran y le preguntaran sobre ellas, había encriptado los documentos con conjuros tan potentes que solo podrían abrir los líderes de las formaciones oscuras, protegiendo su intimidad.

Al ver como la joven hacía acto de presencia por allí, parando la discusión solo por un momento, se fue hasta su lado mientras los otros siguieron discutiendo. La joven susurraba con la mujer un buen rato, pareciendo contarle cosas y cuando terminó, Dolores, volvía al centro de la acción. Cuando ella tenía intención de hablar todos se silenciaban, no porque fuera poderosa ni peligrosa, sino porque era recomendable escucharla.

—Dorea Zabini —Umbridge, pese al paso del tiempo y su estancia en prisión, seguía manteniendo su forma habitual de gesticular y expresarse mediante movimientos serenos. Esa tranquilidad y esos comedidos gestos tranquilizaban a las distintas formaciones y la dejaban hablar al instante—. He enviado a mi espía a Bruselas; para que me diera un completo informe de lo que suceda en MaInPol. Los Aurores y otros agentes, aunque tengan los mismos problemas que nosotros a la hora de ceder el poder, parece que si se están organizando.

—Por lo menos hemos logrado de que Harry Potter no los comande y tenemos a todos los candidatos peleándose entre ellos por ocupar el mejor puesto. Esa organización será corrompida desde que se ponga en funcionamiento del todo —decía uno de los que andaban por allí, dejando claro que la campaña de desprestigio que se iba a iniciar en su contra era producto de ellos. Al hacer ese comentario todos comenzaron a reírse.

—Me temo que la situación es peor de lo que nos imaginábamos —La mujer parecía molesta con aquel mierdecilla de tres al cuarto que la había interrumpido y acercándose hasta él, sin que se lo esperara, le soltó un guantazo correctivo. Un golpe sin respuesta que provocó las risas de los otros que lo divisaron. Aquel personaje, si quería seguir vivo, era mejor aceptar el golpe y permanecer callado—. Han encontrado a un líder que ha sido capaz de eclipsar al mismísimo Harry Potter —al decir aquello consiguió enmudecer a todos y era el centro absoluto de atención—. Nuestros intentos por debilitarlos, mediante un baile de poder, han fracasado. Un candidato ha aparecido y todos se han puesto de su lado. Con todo el mundo mágico navegando en una sola dirección, no los vais a poder derrotar, ni los podréis corromper. Solo os queda un único camino: organizaros o desaparecer. Nuestro enemigo común va a ir a por todas.

Al pronunciar sus palabras se montó un gran revuelo, pero más de lo mismo, todos exigían colaboración y aunar esfuerzos más que nunca pero con el mismo discurso de antes: ¿Quién era el indicado para comandarlos? Había magos muy poderosos por allí, temibles hasta el punto de que nadie era tan idiota como para mirarles a los ojos y solo entre ellos, los más fuertes, se atrevían a cruzarlas. Todos ellos pugnaban con hacerse con el control absoluto.

Ante el aumento de la tensión en aquel conector, en lugar de encontrar un consenso para su supervivencia, lo que se iba a producir era un duelo de varitas que podrían eliminarse entre ellos sin que ningún agente de la ley interviniera.

La agitación se contagiaba por las diferentes plantas, consiguiendo que muchos sacaran las varitas en señal de que un combate se iba a producir en breve. Solo faltaba un pequeño detonante para que todo saltara por los aires. A medida que pasaba el tiempo unos y otros se posicionaban de lado de alguna congregación concreta y comenzaba a increpar a los que no pensaban como ellos.

Hasta la planta más alta llegó la crispación y cuando todos por allí sacaron las varitas fue cuando el chico, que había aparecido en lo más alejado de aquel acueducto, al ver tanta batuta en la mano fue invadido por recuerdos del pasado.

* * *

 _Al cumplir los once años llegaba a casa del colegio, varias veces por semana volvía corriendo con gran agitación, huyendo de quien pretendía hacerle daño y otras llegaba lleno de moretones, síntoma de que lo habían cazado antes de poder refugiarse en casa._

 _Tras sufrir un infierno en el colegio, llegaba a casa donde tampoco encontraba refugio ni consuelo a su situación. En aquella ocasión tenía una carta sobre la mesa del recibidor que iba dirigida a él, aunque ya hubiera sido abierta y leída. En ella le anunciaban su admisión en el colegio de magia y los materiales necesarios para cursar el primer año._

 _Asombrado, primero se le dibujó una sonrisa al saber que había sido invitado a un internado donde huiría de todo aquel infierno y le enseñarían a controlar lo que le pasaba. Pero aquella mueca se le borró de la cara al ver como su madre lo estaba divisando desde la entrada del salón y le ordenaba que acudiera hasta allí._

 _Dejando la carta en la misma mesa donde estaba, se acercaba asustado al salón donde le esperaban su padre y su madre con algo sobre la mesa del comedor, una varita, una varita de mago estaba en ella. Se quedó paralizado justo en la entrada de aquella sal,a tratando de mirar hacia la puerta cerrada esperando algo que no pasaba. Fue entonces cuando, su padre, fue en su busca y poniéndole la mano en la espalda le forzaba avanzar hasta estar frente a la mesa donde estaba aquel objeto._

— _Los seguidores de Satán han enviado esta carta para que te reúnas con ellos en sus aquelarres aberrantes, sus blasfemas palabras y más que probables lujuriosas orgias —La madre hablaba con la mano en el pecho aparentando estar angustiada—. En los tiempos gloriosos del señor se castigaba a los practicantes de magia negra a la hoguera. Tu padre y yo hemos pensado en entregarte al fuego purificador._

 _Al decirle que habían pensado en quemarle vivo, el pequeño, se agitó tratando de zafarse de su padre pero este le aferró con fuerza y hacía que pusiera las manos, con las secuelas de habérsela quemado hace dos años siempre visibles, sobre la mesa. Las tenía depositadas justo a un palmo de la varita, sin llegar a tocarla._

— _Tranquilo hijo, que tu padre y yo aun creemos que tienes salvación. Que el demonio no te va a arrastrar con él a su seno —Le acariciaba la cara con una ternura cínica. Mientras su marido mantenía bien sujeto a su hijo, ella sacaba una regla de madera de un metro de largo y golpeaba con ella la mesa, en un impacto seco y firme—. Pero para obtener la salvación hay que sufrir, solo con sufrimiento obtenemos la gracia del señor… ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Verdad?_

 _Temblando de terror volvía a mirar hacia el interior de la vivienda, hacia aquella puerta siempre cerrada. No pudo evitar que su madre le zurrara con la vara en sus pequeñas manos una y otra vez hasta hacerle sangrar, siempre forzándole a mirar la varita y diciéndole que por su culpa le pasaba eso. Que debía rechazar al demonio y sus doctrinas._

 _Día tras día le aplicaban aquel severo correctivo, hasta casi atrofiarle las manos y hacerle aborrecer cualquier varita mágica. Cuando ponían ese trozo de madera sobre la mesa del salón significaba que era el momento de acercarle al señor mediante el dolor y el sufrimiento._

* * *

Al ser bombardeado por los recuerdos del pasado, mientras todos se agolpaban por allí en su trifulca, solo pudo echar a correr por las tuberías huyendo de la zona central. Respiraba agitado, no era normal que sufriera una crisis de esa manera, hacía años que tenía su pasado dominado y había enterrado en lo más profundo de su alma aquellos recuerdos terribles de la infancia.

En un desvío se paró de repente, tratando de recuperar el aliento y fue allí cuando sufrió un terrible dolor en el pecho que le forzó a caer arrodillado. Para colmo de males tenía, otra vez, la oscuridad delante y esta vez nadie le iba a distraer.

Sentía que el Obscurus, que llevaba dentro, estaba cerca de salirse de su interior. Jamás le había pasado algo por el estilo en la vida y era un síntoma de que quería defenderse de lo que había en la oscuridad.

Al volver a ver como la cabeza del oso se volvía a divisar, no lo pudo soportar más y se trasformó en un ser aceitoso y gaseoso, de un poder inimaginable, que trató de huir de allí para ponerse a salvo pero, al hacerlo, una oscuridad mayor, donde estaba aquella criatura, atrajo a la suya hacia ella sin remedio.

Una vez atrapado por las dos tinieblas, el joven adoptaba forma humana, como un mero recipiente sin poder. Mientras tanto el Obscurus trataba de luchar contra lo que allí hubiera, pero aun siendo una entidad terrible y de incalculable fuerza estaba siendo derrotada por la bestia que parecía divertirse aniquilándola muy despacio.

Como ambos, el joven y la entidad negativa compartían la misma fuerza vital, todo lo que padecía uno lo sufría el otro de la misma manera y la forma en la que lo estaba matando era desgarradora.

La forma humana del joven yacía en el suelo, agonizante, cuando se fijó en algo que tenía a poca distancia de su posición: una figura del ajedrez, una Torre negra y de bordes afilados. Al tratar de avanzar hasta ella descubrió como los guantes, que le protegían las manos, se habían deshecho en pedazos y ahora veía sus atrofiadas extremidades. Fue entonces cuando fue azotado por recuerdos del pasado.

* * *

 _A la edad de quince años, seguía en el mismo pueblo, que lo acosaba sin descanso por ser un seguidor de las tinieblas. En la misma casa donde lo atormentaban a diario y la misma familia que le decía que lo quería cuando le hacía sufrir sin remedio._

 _Al estar siendo atormentado por todo su entorno, ni avanzaba en los estudios ni crecía como persona, solo se llenaba de ira y frustración. Sus padres habían cambiado la vara de madera por una metálica, que tenía más resistencia que la otra y solían azotarlo a primera hora de la mañana pero, aquel amanecer, todo fue diferente. No había vara esperando y en su lugar había un suculento desayuno._

 _Sus padres le habían preparado un plato bastante consistente y no parecieran que tuvieran la intención de castigarlo como de costumbre. Aunque comió desconfiado, tras desayunar volvía a su cuarto a prepararse para irse a la escuela. Seguía en el colegio, en una clase de educación especial en la que estaban niños con cierto retraso mental y allí lo habían colocado para apartarlo de las buenas personas. En su trayecto ahora pasaba por el cuarto siempre cerrado, que ahora tenía la puerta entre abierta pero no se escuchaba que hubiera nada ni nadie dentro y tampoco la miraba como antes._

 _Sus padres en lugar de escoltarlo hacia el colegio, lo llevaron hacia el jardín trasero del edificio donde, para su sorpresa, le aguardaba una pequeña multitud de personas, todas muy devotas, alrededor de una pila de madera. Aunque no quisiera creerlo parecía que tuvieran la intención de quemarlo en la hoguera._

 _Tras un nuevo intento por salvar su vida, no pudo evitar que la muchedumbre lo sujetara y lo llevara hasta el palo de madera donde lo ataron fuerte, para que no pudiera evitar su destino. Toda aquella muchedumbre le deseaba que tras la quema se pasara toda la eternidad en el infierno._

 _Suplicando por su vida, nadie le hacía el menor caso y alguno que otro le lanzaba una piedra que, impactándole en la cabeza, lo dejó medio atolondrado y sin poder suplicar más. Como querían que sintiera el fuego purificador no siguieron lanzándole objetos que pudieran dejarlo inconsciente._

 _Su ajusticiamiento era peor de lo que se imaginaba pues aunque prendieran fuego a la pila de madera, era probable que muriera por el humo antes de sentir el efecto del fuego en su piel. Para remediarlo, tanto sus padres como los vecinos utilizaban productos que facilitaran la quema de toda la pila y el niño juntos._

 _Antes de prenderle fuego, el joven sintió un dolor en el pecho, estaba cerca de salírsele el corazón por la boca de la angustia y el terror. Pero fue cuando otra clase de entidad negativa, un Obscurus, apareció en la zona matando, entre muchos otros, a los enloquecidos padres y rescatando al adolescente de su fatal destino, llevándoselo consigo._

 _Evitando la conversión del joven en la energía sombría, su salvador tomaba forma humana. Era un hombre de aspecto sabio y edad avanzada. De rasgos árabes, pelo largo y oscuro, en su antebrazo tenía grabado la marca de la cruz de la vida con el ojo egipcio en la mitad._

 _Aquel personaje se llevó al joven al este, alejándolo de todos aquellos que le habían hecho mal, pero en lugar de hacer que se desarrollara como mago lo adiestraron en la Orden de los Anj. Una secta que en realidad cuidaba de los Obscurial pues los seres, que en ellos vivían, eran dioses en su religión._

* * *

Al volver a su lamentable situación, sintiendo como se le iba la vida, no quería irse de aquel mundo pasando sin pena ni gloria, como un insignificante ser que no dio la talla ni para convertirse en mago. La fuerza mágica que contaba en su interior era la suficiente como para haberse convertido en un hechicero de leyenda, pero las circunstancias de la vida le privó de aquella posibilidad. Era listo e inteligente, con grandes aptitudes innatas, pero nadie lo sabía y de seguir así ni lo sabrían.

No era justo, su vida no fue fácil, todos a su alrededor se encargaron de cortarle las alas. Pensando en todo lo que había sufrido y que todo su potencial mágico había sido destinado a cuidar del ser que en él habitaba, se llenaba de rabia. Quería volar alto, ser aquello que soñaba cuando aun le dejaban tener ilusiones y esperanzas.

Sintiendo que la bestia se cansaba de divertirse con el Obscurus y se dispusiera a matarlo, fue entonces cuando se despertó, en el, un irrefrenable instinto de supervivencia. Se acercaba con todas sus fuerzas a la figura. No sabía que era, pero algo le decía que su misión era aferrarla y estirando la mano a la vez que agonizaba, casi soltando su último aliento, llegó a sujetarla. Al tenerla en las manos consiguió con ello la desintegración de toda su ropa además de un efecto inesperado.

Al tenerla en la mano y esta se disolviera en energía, adentrándose en él, las dos oscuridades dejaron de lado su conflicto al instante. El joven volvió a verse en un estado casi líquido y aceitoso, que flotaba en el aire. Bestia, Obscurus y el joven se habían fusionado en un mismo ser que flotaba y se extendía por el techo de los canales.

Mientras el líquido seguía allá arriba, una parte descendía al suelo y adoptaba forma humana pero siempre conectada a la oscuridad. El joven estaba de pie y desnudo, las marcas de las quemaduras y las deformidades en sus manos desaparecieron al instante y sentía que poseía un poder sin límites. Las sombras que lo envolvían se adherían a su cuerpo creándole un nuevo atuendo que podía modificar a placer, en primera instancia aparentaba ser un guerrero, pero después relajó su apariencia y ahora lucía un vistoso traje elegante, masculino, de tres piezas y negro que le daba un aspecto inmejorable.

Mirándose así mismo, notaba que podía cambiar su propia consistencia. Podía volverse más "sólido", adoptando una forma humana completa, sin oscuridad que lo envolviese, o bien pasar a aquel estado líquido, de apariencia gaseosa y aceitosa, o cualquiera de los estados intermedios.

No solo descubrió eso, el símbolo en su antebrazo aun permanecía, solo que el ojo egipcio ahora estaba cerrado. Cuando extendía las penumbras a su alrededor, descubrió como el ojo se podía abrir a voluntad y el Obscurus, que antes vivía en el, era liberado y ahora tenía apariencia humanoide. Alto, fuerte, con poderosas zarpas, aspecto abstracto pero de terrible apariencia, era todo un ser demoniaco que se movía, a voluntad propia pero dentro de la espesura, como un ser terrible y amenazante que podía controlar si quisiera.

Sonriendo, ahora notó como podía hacer uso de una magia sin límites sin la necesidad de tener una varita en las manos. Comenzó a caminar, cambiando de estado con frecuencia, descubriendo su propio potencial. Cuando adoptaba forma totalmente gaseosa notó como devoraba la luz, por poca que fuera, de su alrededor.

Los caminos, allá abajo, eran frecuentados por vigías que cuidaran de intrusos y emboscadas. Una pareja de magos tenebrosos descubrió al personaje y ambos sacaron las varitas pues no sabían lo que era. El hecho de verse amenazado por aquellos individuos hizo que liberara a la entidad negativa, que fue a por uno de ellos y lo trituró a golpes al instante sin que ninguna magia le afectase.

El otro se había quedado paralizado y caía arrodillado a la vez que el muchacho se aproximaba a él. Al ver su poder y su semblante, su expresión tornó de miedo a admiración. No sabía que era ni quién era, pero ahora le daba lo mismo, aquel ser era alguien al que seguir y obedecer en todo. Le juró lealtad absoluta, un juramento sincero y sin reservas.

Adoptando forma humana completa y escoltado por su nuevo seguidor, que seguía sin saber quién era, siguieron cruzándose con otros vigías que se aproximaban al escuchar el ruido producido en la trasformación del joven en aquel nuevo ser. Los esbirros, al tenerle delante, pasaban por lo mismo que el primero: caían arrodillados adorando su poder.

Cuando llegaba al centro de aquella edificación subterránea, por allí seguía la trifulca sin sentido, pero todos en su nivel presintieron su proximidad y se silenciaron apartándose de su camino. El muchacho llegaba hasta la barandilla causando la admiración de todo a su alrededor y, quedándose allí, se puso a mirar la discusión de diez pisos más abajo.

Poco a poco, a medida que las diferentes plantas se iban acallando al darse cuenta de su presencia, el silencio fue ganando terreno al bullicio hasta el punto que todos llegaron a preguntarse qué estaba pasando. Fue entonces cuando alzaron la mirada y divisaron al muchacho.

Cuando había captado la atención de todos se trasformó en aquella apariencia entre líquida y gaseosa, que descendía hasta el fondo, consiguiendo que todos se apartaran a la vez que volvía a adoptar forma humana allá abajo.

Los magos más poderosos, que eran los más reacios a quedar doblegados ante la apariencia de aquel individuo, fueron testigos de la obertura del ojo en la marca que llevaba en el antebrazo. De la liberación de las sombras y el ser que en ella habitaba, que se encargó de moverse por todo el subterráneo acabando al instante con todo agente doble e infiltrados en organización oscura que estuvieran por allí, por parte de las fuerzas del bien.

Por lo que pareciera también iba a por otra clase de personas. Había algunas que no parecían verse afectadas por su hipnótica presencia; aquellas que no fueran receptivas a verse fascinadas, doblegando su voluntad, ante lo carismático del mago.

Entre ellas fue a eliminar a Dorea Zabini pues, pese a no ser agente doble, no parecía que pudiera caer magnetizada por la aparición del chico. Pero, ese mismo chico, fue quien controló a la bestia, evitando que la eliminase. Fue la única que se libró de la limpieza en todo aquel subterráneo.

Aunque matara de forma indiscriminada, en total unos treinta ajusticiados entre aquel gentío, los que observaban no hicieron nada por salvar a los ajusticiados. El mago les advertía que eran los corderos disfrazados de lobos en su manada. El joven no tuvo que demostrar mucho más para conseguir la sumisión total de todos a su alrededor.

"¿Quién eres?" Le preguntaba uno de los miembros más importantes y peligrosos de la organización africana que, como el resto, caía arrodillado a sus pies abrumado por su presencia. Aunque no fuera muy conocido en aquellos suburbios, algunos pocos lo conocían pero no sabían su nombre real, solo el seudónimo que le habían puesto los Anj. Uno que tal vez ahora no era recomendable dárselas de listo y pronunciarlo, pues no era uno que a los magos podría gustarle.

—Soy Warlock, el Sangre Sucia —Miraba a todos y luego se fijaba en su amiga, Dorea. Guiñándole el ojo le demostraba que seguía siendo él, solo que con más poder e influencia—. Quiero que volváis a vuestros países y digáis a los vuestros que no tenéis porque temer más. Los guerreros de la luz han encontrado un líder al que seguir, pero vosotros ahora me tenéis a mí para comandaros y os aseguro que nos han de temer —Liberando su potencial se trasformaba en aquella forma gaseosa, de gran alcance y de incalculable potencia, que se tragaba toda luz a su alrededor pero que podía seguir expresándose aun dentro de ella—. El mundo entero se pondrá a nuestros pies. Nada ni nadie nos parará. Crearemos un imperio que perdurará por los siglos de los siglos. Derruiremos todo lo que han construido y los humanos esclavizados serán los encargados de construirnos una nueva civilización, digna de nuestro estatus.

Todos gritaban de júbilo, con lo poco que duró la presentación de aquel personaje fue suficiente para ellos. Ahora tenían una voz cantante para la comunidad oscura. Nadie le contradecía ni lo cuestionaba, se hacía lo que él decía y punto. Warlock quería que se trasmitiera su mensaje, quería organizar sus filas y lo quería hacer pronto. Partieron a extender su mensaje y comenzaron a realizar apariciones esfumándose de allí en el acto.

En poco tiempo solo se quedaron Warlock, Dorea, Dolores y dos de los líderes más importantes, uno de la Yakuza Mahõ No japonesa y el otro de los magos oscuros de Botsuana. Ambos eran los máximos representantes y presentaban sus respetos a su nuevo líder pero este, de momento, prefirió hablar con su amiga antes de dirigirse al resto.

— ¿Warlock? —le preguntaba la joven al oír el nombre por el que quería que lo conocieran—. Sangre Sucia —Aunque ahora fuera más peligroso llamarle por ese nombre, la chica lo seguía usando sin importar lo que pensara—: ¿tus padres no te pondrían ese nombre? ¿Verdad?

—Mi nombre muggle lo tengo más que olvidado. Quiero que me conozcan por ese alias.

— ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? ¿Por qué me ha intentado atacar eso que ahora llevas dentro?

—No lo podría explicar con palabras; pero me he trasformado en otra clase de ser. Parece ser que el Obscurus, de forma humanoide, ataca a todo aquel que no se doblega ante mi voluntad y si no lo hubiera detenido, ahora no estarías aquí —Le dejaba muy claro que estaba viva porque él lo había querido así y ella le soltaba un gracioso "Se agradece."—. Aunque no te doblegues, sigues siendo mi amiga y no pienso dejar que te maten. Ahora tengo el poder para demostrar lo que valgo y comandar a los magos oscuros hacia la gloria.

—Todo esto es muy extraño. Primero aparece un líder en el bando de la luz que parece que se va a comer el mundo. Ahora aparece otro parecido en el bando de la oscuridad tan carismático como el primero. Esperemos que no sigan apareciendo más pues, si no, esto será un caos.

—Eres la espía de Umbridge, que más has averiguado en tu visita a Bruselas.

—Creo que Harry y los suyos traman algo, algo ajeno a los intereses de los Ministerios. Los descubrí tratando de sacar información ilegalmente de allí.

—Harry Potter ahora mismo no es mi enemigo, de momento MaInPol es el rival a abatir. Desde este momento dejas de ser la espía de Umbridge y pasas a formar parte de mis legiones. Quiero que seas mis ojos lejos de la lucha. Averigua que es lo que busca y mantenme informado.

—Eso está hecho… Warlock —Le miraba con cara de tristeza, hasta el punto que le preguntó el por qué estaba así—. Lo único que lamento, de tu nuevo tú, es que no vas a poder ser mi sirviente cuando conquistemos el mundo.

—Te otorgaré unos diez mil vasallos cuando ganemos.

—Pero ninguno de ellos serás tú —Acariciándole el vientre, pasaba a su lado y realizando una aparición se esfumó de allí.

Ahora solo se habían quedado cuatro personas en aquel lugar y, al marcharse la amiga del nuevo líder, la señora Umbridge, asombrada como el resto, se puso al servicio de aquel personaje sin esperar remuneración alguna.

—Dolores Umbridge —Se le presentaba estrechándole la mano—. Si pretende realizar una revolución es recomendable que piense en que las guerras no se ganan solo con el entusiasmo. Hay que mantener un control de las cuentas, personal y los recursos. Si me lo permite pondré todo de mi parte para obtener financiación y camuflar todo lo que piense hacer hasta que usted decida presentarse ante la sociedad.

— ¿Cuándo estará lista MaInPol para entrar en funcionamiento? —Aunque hubieran dos personas más en aquel grupo, de momento solo hablaban el joven con la mujer.

—Calculamos que estará operativa el 2 de Septiembre. Cuando se conmemore el año en el que todo el mundo mágico tuvo que unirse para protegerse de la nueva amenaza.

—Para entonces quiero que estemos nosotros preparados para entrar en acción y darles una respuesta que no esperarán.

—Has eliminado a algunos agentes dobles dentro de nuestras filas, tal vez sepan nuestra ubicación y se presenten aquí antes de tiempo.

—Que vengan si se atreven.

—Nadie desea ver arder el mundo mágico como yo, pero recomendaría buscar una nueva guarida. Como creo que vas a ser capaz de dirigir las fuerzas oscuras en una única dirección, sería conveniente un bastión más acorde y capaz de albergar a un gran número de combatientes donde poder organizarlos.

— ¿Alguna idea?

—Se me ocurren unas cuantas.

—Tú eres la que domina mejor estos temas, encárgate de todo —Al haber terminado su pequeña conversación personal, dejó que los otros dos se acercaran a saludarle.

—Warlock, el Sangre Sucia —Aunque pudiera parecer un golpe al orgullo de los magos de linaje intachable, estos no parecieran tener ninguna objeción para obedecerle, aun siendo un mago con sangre impura, y lo miraban como si fuera una deidad—. Cuenta con todo lo que necesites de mi organización —hablaba ahora el representante japonés—. Los Yakuza Mahõ No están bajo tus órdenes desde ahora, todo lo que ordenes se hará.

—Conozco todas las organizaciones oscuras del mundo. Se como funcionáis y lo que os gusta hacer —comentaba sin que ellos entendiera que, al estar impedido para el uso de la magia antes de su conversión, trataba de consolarse estudiando sobre ellos en todo el tiempo que tenía libre—. No esperaba menos de tal noble organización.

—Mi señor: Aunque estamos a tu disposición, necesitamos de tu ayuda antes. En nuestro país estamos sufriendo un acoso constante que debilita nuestras fuerzas y nuestra capacidad de actuar.

—Paciencia. Cuando destruyamos MaInPol y el resto de cuerpos de la ley volveréis a recuperar el control.

—No lo pongo en duda, pero resulta que los ataques que sufrimos no son obra de los agentes de la ley. Una maga, que parece una niña, portadora de dos varitas es la responsable de nuestro desgaste.

— ¿Una sola niña? ¿No podéis controlar a una simple niña?

—No es solo una niña. Es inmune a la magia y es extremadamente peligrosa. Cuando ella aparece, mis hombres, los que no caen bajo sus hechizos, tienen que desaparecer en el acto. Ruego, si no queréis que se convierta en vuestro problema luego, que la encontréis ahora y la eliminéis cuanto antes.

—Me ocuparé de resolver el problema antes de que se convierta en una astilla en mis planes —Dejaba de lado la conversación con el personaje asiático y se centraba en el otro pues parecía que también tuviera problemas—. ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros?

—Es un honor ponernos bajo sus órdenes y es de sumo placer decirle que, de mi continente, todo está también a tu servicio —El mago africano quería también demostrar antes que nada su apoyo—. Pero advierto una cosa: No solo nos enfrentamos a magos —De entre sus pertenencias sacaba un pequeño objeto envuelto en un paño blanco—. Aprovechando el caos en el mundo, hemos tratado de hacernos con el poder en diversos países pero cuando los magos no nos lo impiden, aparecen estos personajes que repelen nuestros intentos por apoderarnos de los gobiernos. No suelen dejar rastro de sus actuaciones y esto es lo único que hemos podido recuperar de uno de nuestros "trágicos" encontronazos.

Le pasaba, siempre sumiso, el objeto dentro del paño a Warlock que lo desenvolvía y, quedándose mirándolo un rato, comenzaba a sonreír. Era un emblema metálico, la cruz de la Orden del Temple. Todos los demás se quedaron mirando pues pensaban que aquella orden se había extinguido hacía ya siglos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

En la ciudad costera de Trípoli, capital de Libia, la comunidad mágica de aquella urbe norteafricana nunca había sido muy numerosa, pero llegó a ser lo suficiente como para iniciar la construcción de un pequeño Ministerio, o Gobierno Mágico, para aquella región costera del norte del continente. Aunque no le concedieron esa oportunidad, estaban en un país cuya densidad de población era de entr habitantes por kilómetro cuadrado.

Los constantes conflictos y la corrupción política de los muggles la mantenían en un eterno estado de en vías de desarrollo. Algunos de esos problemas eran orquestados desde grandes gobiernos desarrollados que no les interesaba que, para beneficio propio, África se desarrolle y prospere.

Para enturbiar la situación, a falta de una comunidad mágica organizada, los magos oscuros lo tenían muy fácil para intentar controlar todas sus instituciones y volverse fuertes. La oposición que podrían encontrar era escasa y nula pero, sin nada que mantuviera a las naciones poderosas distraídas, si lo intentaban entraban en un conflicto directo de intereses con los gobiernos mágicos desarrollados, que también velaban por su propio beneficio y estos los aplastaban.

Lo que ocurrió justo el día uno de enero, con la liberación de todo presidiario de las cárceles de toda índole del mundo, les dio alas a los magos oscuros que, con todos los gobiernos centrados en sus propios problemas, nadie les impediría hacerse con el control total del país. Por fortuna, ante la falta de ayuda internacional que les impidiera llegar a lo más alto, una nueva fuerza desconocida aparecía impidiendo sus terribles pretensiones.

Para intentar indagar más sobre ella, Hermione Weasley, había sido destinada en solitario en una misión secreta hasta uno de los últimos lugares donde se produjo un gran altercado entre brujos y esa fortuita fuerza defensora.

Debido al carácter confidencial de la misión, llegaba al aeropuerto Internacional del país, a altas horas de la madrugada, en un vuelo muggle. En la terminal le esperaban dos personas, una pareja de magos autóctonos, entrados en años, que la guiarían en su visita. I´jaz Lana Guirguis, una mujer bastante normal, de unos sesenta años y altura media. Venía acompañada por su marido, Wahid Guirguis, de unos años más que su mujer y apariencia normal. Si ambos no se le hubieran presentado como miembros de la comunidad mágica local, hubiera pensado que eran dos simples muggles.

En la misma terminal de salida de pasajeros, aunque por la hora que era hubiera poca gente por allí, la pareja tenía un cartel con un nombre: Crookshanks. Por la estricta confidencialidad que había pedido el Ministerio Británico, no la reclamarían bajo un nombre conocido por el mundo mágico y habían optado por dejarse reconocer, en clave, por el nombre de la antigua mascota de la enviada.

Al encontrarse y saludarse, siempre respetando las diferencias culturales entre ambas partes, el matrimonio era encantador y muy amable con la visitante. Eran dos buenos anfitriones que, bajo el intento de organismo al que servían, no solo aceptaron la petición del departamento policial inglés por mero altruismo. Ahora que MaInPol iba a entrar en funcionamiento y, entre sus rigurosos acuerdos estaba la ayuda internacional de cualquier ámbito, tal vez podrían utilizar aquella protección para poder prosperar y promover un gobierno mágico con todas las garantías internacionales; uno que les evitara estar siempre temiendo de los magos corruptos.

Iban a aprovechar los tres días que Hermione Weasley iba a estar por allí para enseñarle lo mejor y lo peor, las bondades y las carencias de su país. Era necesario que lo viera para que se percatara de que las desigualdades sociales no solo eran exclusivas de los muggles, sino que también en el mundo mágico existían y eran tan grabes como las de sus homólogos.

Cuando amaneciera, antes que nada, le darían una visita guiada por toda la capital para que conociera todo el proyecto Libio de construcción de un Gobierno Mágico. Tenían previstas también diversas visitas en los barrios interiores, donde se sabía que se habían producido algún enfrentamiento entre las fuerzas de la oscuridad y los que la repelían. Aunque las hubieran registrado a consciencia, dejarían que fuera ella la que se cerciorara de que, esos otros, no dejaban rastro de sus actuaciones.

Hermione iba vestida con un atuendo bastante normal, trataba de llevar algo fresco pero discreto, aun estaban en verano y aunque fuera de noche hacía mucho calor. No llevaba maleta, ni mochila de viaje, tenía todo lo necesario para su viaje en un pequeño bolso hechizado. No pretendía llamar la atención, ni nada por el estilo, entre más desapercibida pasara mejor pero, antes de salir de la terminal de llegada de pasajeros, notó algo extraño en la instalación. Por un momento tuvo el presentimiento de que no estaban solos y prefirió asegurarse.

Fueron a la cuarta planta, donde se ubicaba el restaurante, para una entrevista rápida a la pareja. Sentándose en una mesa, con vistas al interior del aeropuerto, comenzaron a hablar de todo lo ocurrido en aquel país. Estaba muy interesada en conocer de primera mano lo que supieran.

—Contadme: ¿Cómo es la comunidad mágica de este país?

—Somos pocos. Los conflictos colaterales de la última crisis nos mermaron. Vivimos agrupados en edificios y residenciales ocultos por toda la nación, protegidos con conjuros, a esperas de que la situación se normalice. Los magos oscuros hubieran acabado con nosotros si no hubieran aparecido los otros.

—Habladme de esos otros.

—No hemos podido averiguar mucho. Donde van llevan una bruma con ellos que no se puede disipar mediante conjuros. A veces es niebla y otras veces simple polvo en suspensión, pero sea lo que fuere es tan intensa que los camufla. Son muy resistentes a la magia y no dejan rastro de sus autorías.

—En el informe pone que no sabéis si es una fuerza amiga o enemiga. ¿Es correcto? —Desde su posición podía ver el resto de la terminal y siempre estaba atenta a todo lo que pasara por allí fuera.

—No sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones. Los pocos de los nuestros que han sido testigos de un conflicto, sobretodo estando cautivos, no son agredidos como el resto. Cuando se han visto envueltos en un combate, los otros, los dejan tranquilos y no les atacan. Pero eso no es suficiente como para pensar que son una fuerza amiga; sino más bien: no hostil a nuestra causa. De momento solo han tenido percances con magos oscuros. Casi los han expulsado del país y los que quedan están ocultos. Tenían una base, una gruta donde se produjo el mayor enfrentamiento entre ellos, está en el itinerario del viaje y allí podrás investigar cuanto desees.

—Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber si queda algún rastro allí —Mientras terminaban de desayunar, la pareja, le seguía informando por encima sobre todo lo ocurrido en su país. Pero al terminar, Hermione, se volvió a extrañar al volver a tener la sensación de que les estaban acechando.

Diversas personas parecieran estar muy atentas al matrimonio y ahora en ella. Eran tres hombres, de apariencia muggle, que trataban de disimular bastante bien que los estaban espiando. Hermione los captó enseguida e identificó como un trío de magos tenebrosos pues, aunque quisieran aparentar ser normales, se les notaba a la legua que eran brujos y no de los buenos.

Disimulando, como quien no se hubiera percatado de su presencia, se pusieron en movimiento hacia la salida. Los tenía localizados y sabía que se movieron a la vez que ellos. Aun atenta a sus enemigos, notó algo más en aquella situación pues alguien más estaba en aquella escena.

Sentado, en uno de los asientos de la terminal de salida de pasajeros, había un personaje de poco más de treinta años. Bastante atractivo, rubio, con barba, ojos azules y tez clara, bronceada por el sol del país. Aunque estuviera sentado se podría intuir que medía casi el metro noventa y su constitución física era fuerte y definida. Vestido con ropa bastante normal aparentaba ser un visitante extranjero que había venido de visita a Libia.

Aquel hombre aparentaba estar atento a lo suyo pero, en un segundo, se fijó en los tres magos oscuros que seguían a la pareja, detectándolos a todos. Primero a los perseguidores y a sus objetivos, para luego centrar su vista en Hermione, dándose cuenta de que ella, a su vez, lo había descubierto a él. Pese a que habían cruzado las miradas, ella se fijó en que el chico cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundo, pareciera que estuviera captando el aroma de todos. Por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de que se tratara de un hombre lobo, pero no era posible pues aquella especie se extinguió antes de las navidades pasadas.

Cuando terminó su inhalación, aquel rubio, le dedicó una extraña mirada; pareciera que la divisara con comprensión y siguió a lo suyo. No hubo más reacción ni por uno ni por otro, la mujer seguía hacia la salida y el hombre se quedaba sin moverse del sitio.

La situación se había vuelto peligrosa al poco de estar en el país. Alertando de que les estaban siguiendo los tres magos, la pareja, menos experimentada en aquellas situaciones y conocedores de lo cruel que podían llegar a ser los brujos malvados, no pudieron con los nervios y comenzaron a moverse más rápido. Sus desesperados intentos por evadirse acabaron delatando a los otros que les habían detectado y dejaron de seguirlos.

No podían hacer uso de una aparición o un traslador, así que subieron al coche en el que tenían previsto irse y salieron del Aeropuerto a toda prisa, siempre atentos a que nadie les seguía. Los tres personajes no les persiguieron al instante, se habían quedado en la misma terminal y liberaban a un insecto mágico, parecido a una libélula, que seguía al coche de sus objetivos para no perder su estela.

Uno de ellos cogía un móvil y se ponía en contacto con alguien a través de aquel aparato. Pareciera que ahora no tuviera ninguna prisa por verles irse y, cuando le respondieron, se puso bastante serio.

—Hemos seguido a la pareja y sabemos la ubicación de los magos no partidarios a nuestra causa, pero eso no es todo: Hermione Weasley ha llegado al país, parece que en misión secreta y puede que sea buena idea apresarla —Se quedaba un rato escuchando con quien estuviera hablando y, tras colgar, se puso a hablar con sus dos compañeros—. Bloquearemos todas las formas de salir del país y las comunicaciones con el exterior, la quieren viva para llevársela a Warlock.

—Pero ¿y los "otros"?

—Que les den. Destrocemos lo poco que queda de la comunidad mágica del país lo más deprisa posible para evitar que reaccionen. Warlock los pondrá en su sitio cuando empiece a moverse.

Con la tranquilidad de hacer creer a sus presas que no iban tras ellos, subieron en otro coche y seguían sus movimientos a mucha distancia sin percatarse de que a su vez les estaban siguiendo a ellos. Una vez se habían marchado, el hombre rubio, salía del interior de la terminal del aeropuerto. No le importaba haber perdido de vista a todos los magos; respirando parecía haber captado su rastro en el aire. Se subía a una moderna moto, de color blanca y roja, y comenzaba a ir tras todos ellos.

* * *

En el vehículo donde estaba Hermione, a la primera oportunidad, realizaron una aparición que los llevó al instante a otra parte de la capital, coche incluido, donde creyeron que estarían a salvo. Solo contaban con sus propias capacidades, aquella nación no contaba con cuerpo de seguridad alguno y debían protegerse solos.

El carácter confidencial de aquella visita fue descubierto por los enemigos nada más llegar al país. Ahora debían extremar las precauciones y permanecer lo más inadvertido posible pero, por mucho que lo intentaron, no se libraron de la persecución de aquel insecto que tenía la capacidad de seguir las estelas de las apariciones mágicas y ahora los tenía localizados sin que ellos lo supieran.

No se imaginaban que un Liboceptor estuviera delatando su posición. Era una criatura aérea y del desierto, cuyo hábitat se reducía al norte del continente africano pues si se le sacaba de aquel entorno no sobrevivía. Pequeña, astuta y de gran parecido a la libélula común, solo se la diferenciaba por el hecho de, aparte de poder seguir las estelas de las apariciones y traslaciones mágicas recientes, también podían ser detectadas por sus dueños, que sabían donde se encontraban en todo momento.

— ¿Cómo nos habrán descubierto? —Una vez en pleno centro de ciudad y creyéndose a salvo, preguntaba la señora mayor mientras su marido se bajaba a realizar una llamada en una cabina telefónica; para asegurarse de que el residencial mágico, donde vivían parte del resto de su comunidad, siguiera sin incidentes.

—Tal vez os vinieran siguiendo u os detectaran por el camino.

—Malnacidos magos oscuros. No estarán tranquilos hasta exterminar a todo magos, de buen corazón, del país —Al ver llegar a su marido se fijó en la cara de preocupación que traía consigo—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—No contestan, es muy mala señal.

—Acerquémonos con mucha cautela.

Ante la preocupación, sin poder hacer otra cosa, fueron hasta la zona donde vivían agrupados lo poco que quedaba de la comunidad mágica. En una amplia urbanización residencial de edificios de seis plantas, cerca del puerto, uno de ellos al completo estaba oculto bajo el conjuro Fidelio.

Para su desgracia, tan solo al aproximarse, vieron que el conjuro había caído y el edificio al completo ardía en llamas. No pudieron aproximarse más pues era posible que los causantes de aquel desastre estuvieran por allí. Por lo que se podía divisar, desde el exterior, era que no había nadie dentro o bien los hubieran matado a todos antes de prenderle fuego.

Si la situación antes era arriesgada ahora era muy peligrosa. Los magos oscuros no se atreverían a tanto, algo tenía que haber pasado para envalentonarlos a realizar semejante atentado gratuito. Pero ahora no era momento de ponerse a pensar en ello, si habían sido capaz de aquello, estaban en grave peligro.

Siempre seguidos del insecto, que delataba su posición sin que ellos lo supieran, ni llegaron a bajarse del coche y fueron hasta el segundo refugio de la capital pasando por la zona del puerto. Ahí se dieron cuenta de que los enemigos estaban controlando todas las formas de salir del país por mar y supusieron luego que también tendrían intervenidas las aéreas.

Al llegar al segundo punto de la ciudad, un residencial adosado donde los ciudadanos muggles solo divisaban una explanada de tierra sin edificar, tampoco pudieron acercarse mucho, pues estaba en las mismas circunstancias que el primer refugio.

No sabían que estaba pasando y Hermione intentó ponerse en contacto con el Ministerio de Londres y las comunicaciones, tanto mágicas como muggles, habían sido cortadas con el exterior. Por fortuna las nacionales aun funcionaban y la pareja se puso en contacto con los otros residenciales, seguros en el interior del país.

Sintieron un profundo alivio al saber que allí, a través de trasladores, se habían desplazado la gran mayoría de los magos capitalinos al ser atacados tan de repente. Gracias a las defensas, instaladas en las urbanizaciones, dispusieron de tiempo para evacuar a casi la totalidad de los suyos.

Algo estaba pasando en el submundo mágico que había hecho que los enemigos del estado atacaran con fiereza a los que querían normalizar la situación en el país. Aun siendo pocos y ocultos, se atrevieron a desafiar a las fuerzas desconocidas, que llegaban entre la bruma, y volvían a atentar sin ningún intento de disimular sus intenciones.

* * *

En la zona donde el edificio ahora era visible a ojos de todos, mientras el trió de personajes optaba por abandonar la ciudad a toda prisa, llegaban los tres acechadores tras su estela. Allí se encontraron otros de su organización delictiva que se asegurarían de que el edificio ardiera hasta sus cimientos. El que parecía ser el líder de aquel grupo montó en cólera al saber que habían atacado, perdiendo el posible efecto sorpresa, antes de que llegaran a sus objetivos y mató a uno de aquellos subordinados por rabia.

Montando dos grupos, en dos coches, ocho magos en total continuaron la persecución hacia donde habían huido sus presas, pues no pensaban perder la oportunidad de atrapar a uno de los grandes personajes mágicos de la época.

Los que se quedaban hacían que los no mágicos se marcharan de la zona, volvían a sus casas y ocupaciones pues, los magos, les hacían olvidar lo visto en aquellos momentos. Ahora no debían propasarse más de la cuenta, delatando la existencia del mundo mágico, o sus superiores caerían sobre ellos.

Solo ellos disfrutarían del espectáculo, aunque no les duró mucho el show. No se imaginaban que los "otros" pudieran actuar tan rápido; una espesa nube de polvo en suspensión aparecía de la nada a una velocidad terrible y aquello los puso en guardia.

Mientras estaban en máxima alerta y atrapados por aquella calima, escucharon el sonido de una moto que llegaba hasta allí. Aunque no lo divisaban, bajando de ella, estaba el hombre rubio que seguía su rastro desde el aeropuerto. Este sacaba un emblema del tamaño de un pequeño y delgado disco, que le abarcaba la palma de la mano y que tenía la cruz de los Templarios grabada en él. Lo llevaba enganchado en el pantalón, en la parte baja de la espalda, debajo de la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Por alguna extraña razón, la capacidad de desaparecerse de aquellos hechiceros se vio neutralizada al instante. Los magos oscuros, antes con aires de superioridad y ahora aterrorizados, habían sido atrapados por el polvo en suspensión que no les dejaba ver más allá de un palmo.

Sintiendo que algo se les aproximaba deprisa, lanzaron diversos conjuros verdes en su contra; varios "Avada Kedavra" que chocaron de lleno contra lo que parecía ser un escudo, sin que pudiera traspasarlo. Con lo que parecía ser una espada y tras un veloz tajo, uno tras otro, fueron siendo decapitados sin que su magia pudiera hacer nada para protegerlos.

Cuando aquella extraña bruma crecía en intensidad, apoderándose por completo de la ciudad, el hombre rubio volvía a su moto y se subía en ella. Si había sido él, el responsable de las ejecuciones, no había ni rastro de con que se había defendido, ni con lo que había cortado las cabezas de sus enemigos.

Poniéndose el casco, se preparaba para continuar su camino cuando, entre un ir y venir de las intensas nubes de polvo que colmaban la capital, pudo ver la cornisa de un edificio colindante al que ahora se estaba consumiendo por las llamas.

Había alguien allí sentado. Un pequeño personaje, cubierto con unas túnicas negras, observándolo sin aparentar estar asustado por lo sucedido, como tampoco pareciera tener intención de moverse del sitio. Repitiendo el gesto de respirar profundo, para captar su olor, se quedó extrañado pues no era capaz de detectar su rastro y cuando el polvo se condensó por un segundo, perdiendo la visualización directa, al volver a divisar aquel lugar ya no estaba allí.

Dejándolo como un suceso extraño, arrancó la moto y se fue a toda velocidad tras los otros. No sabía a dónde se habían ido, aun sin apenas ver lo que tenía delante pareciera tener un sexto sentido pues no se estrellaba con nada. Desde aquella localización no solo rastreaba su aroma sino también el de los otros tres, que había visto en el aeropuerto y que perdió en el momento en el que hicieron una aparición para cambiar de ubicación.

* * *

Saliendo de la ciudad, Hermione, pensaba en como solicitar ayuda del exterior. Las comunicaciones mágicas habían sido cortadas y era muy posible que las diferentes formas que un mago pudiera usar, para salir del país, también hubiesen sido intervenidas.

Como pensaban que nadie les seguía, no optaron por la utilización de una aparición o traslación rastreable, irían a un refugio seguro en coche para evitar a los enemigos. Aunque, para colmo de males, la policía muggle pareciera estar siendo controlada por los magos oscuros. Diversos controles policiales estaban en diferentes puntos, controlando quien se movía por las carreteras y aquello les obligó a tomar rutas alternativas.

— ¿Es normal que estén tan implicadas en todas las instituciones? —preguntaba la visitante, asombrada por el nivel de control que ahora poseían las mafias tenebrosas.

—No, no es normal, hasta ayer estaban ocultos como cucarachas. Algo ha tenido que darles alas para que se atrevan a tanto —Mirando por el retrovisor notó como la ciudad estaba envuelta en calima—, los "otros" los van a machacar. Así pasó la otra vez en la que fueron derrotados.

—Hay que encontrar un lugar seguro, desde donde poder ponerme en contacto con Harry.

—No podemos ir a los otros refugios, si delatamos su posición será nefasto.

Hermione se quedaba pensativa un rato a la vez que veía el paisaje. Tenían que encontrar un lugar donde poder estar ocultos y enviar a su Patronus a Londres, pues era la única forma que se le ocurría para alertar a los Aurores. Pero mientras su espíritu lumínico viajara tan lejos, ella no podía moverse del sitio y por eso era necesario un lugar seguro donde permanecer quietos.

—Si no estamos muy lejos, llevadme a su antiguo bastión —soltó de repente, teniendo una revelación—. Donde se produjo el enfrentamiento entre ambas fuerzas.

—Está a algunos kilómetros, desierto a través, podríamos tomar una ruta segura para llegar pero… ¿de verdad quieres ir allí?

—Sí. Sí saben que ese lugar lo conocen los que los expulsaron de todas las instituciones, aunque hayan vuelto a actuar, no creo que se atrevan a ocuparlo de nuevo.

Tomando un desvío, se alejaron adentrándose en el desierto que bordeaba la capital, fueron hasta una formación montañosa que separaba Trípoli con el distrito vecino Al Murgub. Allí, entre las montañas, donde tiempo atrás también hubo un hechizo Fidelio que lo camuflara, se encontraba la entrada a una gruta natural donde llegaron a concentrarse multitud de magos oscuros antes de que los desalojaran a la fuerza.

A eso del mediodía, cuando ya no pudieron llegar más lejos con el coche, tuvieron que bajarse y continuar a pie hasta la entrada de la gruta. Para no dejar pistas hicieron desaparecer el vehículo, borrando el rastro de los neumáticos, y se adentraban dentro. Trataban de asegurarse de que no les seguían, en ningún momento lograron detectar al molesto insecto que les estaba siguiendo sin descanso pero, como su resistencia no era infinita, al delatar su última posición murió allí mismo.

Desde el exterior la apariencia artificial de la construcción era bastante impresionante, columnas retorcidas en color negro, simbología oscura y demoniaca por doquier. Suponían que era para asustar a todo aquel que llevaran hasta allí pues, los que conocían de hechizos, sabían que no había nada peligroso en aquellos símbolos.

Al entrar, como no había luz alguna, tuvieron que hacer uso del conjuro "Lumos". El interior de la caverna era bastante grande y había sido acondicionada por los magos, con diferentes formaciones y salas de piedra, para diferentes usos. Aun se notaban las marcas del último enfrentamiento en las columnas y diferentes paredes; había señales de impactos de hechizos y cortes por doquier.

Antes de proceder a enviar a su Patronus, se aseguraban de registrar que todo estuviera desierto y seguro. Como le había advertido el matrimonio anfitrión, no había ni rastro de quienes eran aquellos personajes y no encontró el menor vestigio.

Cuando se sintieron a salvo, Hermione se quedaba en el centro de la cueva, proyectando el espíritu gaseoso, en forma de nutria, hacia la distancia. Mientras tanto, la pareja, custodiaba la entrada pues ella no podía moverse del sitio hasta que se trasmitiera su mensaje.

Con el paso de los minutos, las personas que se encargaban de vigilar la entrada, hablaban entre ellas soñando con pacificar su país. Estaban ilusionadas al poder optar a una vida digna y sin miedo a los que preferían someter a los otros, en lugar de los que optaban por las libertades individuales. Esperaban que el MIP les brindara tal esperanzador futuro. Dándose la mano se miraban el uno al otro sonriendo ante la oportunidad que le había dado el destino cuando, por sorpresa, un conjuro verde impactó de lleno contra el cuerpo de la mujer mayor, ejecutándola al instante.

Los ocho magos oscuros se habían presentado hasta allí y habían neutralizado las apariciones de huida. Ahora los tenían acorralados y pareciera que quisieran al hombre con vida para interrogarlo, pues trataban de dejarlo fuera de combate.

Wahid Guirguis, al ver que le habían arrebatado la vida a su esposa, entró en cólera y atacaba a los magos desde su posición con gran fiereza, tanta, que los mantenía a todos a raya sin que pudieran acceder al interior.

"¿Puedes contenerlos?" Le preguntaba Hermione, concentrada en el envío de su espíritu de luz, por si necesitaba ayuda y el hombre le decía, colérico, que siguiera trasmitiendo el mensaje; que él se ocuparía de que no entrasen. Por fortuna tenía ventaja pues la entrada tenía un efecto embudo, lo tenía muy fácil para evadir ataques y lanzarlos de manera que sus enemigos tendrían que pensárselo dos veces en arriesgarse a quedar eliminados.

Tras un buen rato prestando batalla, al líder de la formación oscura, se le agotaba la paciencia. Sabía que la inacción de Hermione era producto de estar enviando alguna clase de mensaje de auxilio y quería cortarla antes de que tuviera efecto. Sin temores se acercaba hasta el señor Guirguis, neutralizando sus conjuros con gran rapidez y cuando lo tuvo a tiro certero, le había cabreado hasta tal punto que en lugar de neutralizarlo, lo mató ipso facto con un conjuro desgarrador que le causó un gran daño en el poco tiempo que tardó en matarlo.

Ahora solo estaba Hermione que, estando muy cerca de lograr su objetivo, tuvo que detener su hechizo para luchar por su vida. No pudo pedir ayuda y lo dejó todo a oscuras; se ocultó en una de las muchas salas y esperaba a tener la oportunidad de atacar por sorpresa, quitándose al menos tres rivales en un movimiento fortuito.

—Hermione Weasley —Gritaba el líder de aquella manada, a la vez que bajaban con cautela en su busca—. No tienes a donde ir, ni tienes quien te ayude, sal de donde estés —Se repartían para buscarla a la vez que generaban poderosos conjuros lumínicos, para poder ver bien en el interior de la cueva—. Me pregunto a que sabrá tu tierno coñito, creemos que el coño de una héroe del mundo mágico no tiene que distar mucho de una perra común. Pero de todas maneras nos interesa averiguarlo. Se buena y no nos des mucho la lata para encontrarte, si sales ahora te prometemos violarte una sola vez cada uno antes de llevarte con nuestros superiores. Ocúltate mucho tiempo, o bien atrévete a combatirnos y te aseguramos que saldrás de aquí desangrándote por todos los orificios de tu cuerpo, solo con el tiempo de vida suficiente como para que le digas a nuestros superiores todo lo que quieren saber.

Aquel ser repugnante amenazaba con violarla todos ellos, una y otra vez, hasta hacerle sufrir una hemorragia interna si no colaboraba. Pese a la amenaza, la mujer no pensaba rendirse y si tenía que morir luchando lo haría, así que se preparó para entrar en acción.

Cuando estaban cerca de encontrarla fue cuando se percataron de que una polvareda en suspensión se adentraba en la cueva, procedente del exterior. Aquella eventualidad puso muy nervioso a los magos oscuros, que en lugar de apuntar al interior lo hacían hacia el exterior, pues algo había dentro de aquella niebla que se aproximaba a ellos.

Todos quedaron enmudecidos al ver lo que se podía intuir dentro de allí pues era un caballero templario, con armadura completa, espada y escudo el que se iba a enfrentar a ellos. Sin ningún miramiento los ocho apuntaron con sus varitas y dispararon diversos conjuros verdosos, pero todos fueron parados por el escudo del caballero, que los contuvo a la vez que se disipaba en la niebla.

Ahora, con sus rivales distraídos, Hermione lanzó un conjuro contra uno de ellos, ejecutándolo en un movimiento, y volvió a ocultarse enseguida. Con su acción consiguió que aquellos repugnantes personajes tuvieran que dividirse, la mitad atacaría a la mujer y la otra mitad a su misterioso contrincante.

Ahora la bruma lo ocupaba todo y era mucho más difícil ver, solo se podía intuir los lanzamientos de conjuros fortuitos contra la nada antes de escuchar un tajo y la caída de una cabeza al suelo. Al sentir que los estaban ejecutando, el pánico cundió entre los hombres que lanzaban ataques a discreción y en cualquier dirección.

La única mujer por allí se ocultaba tras una pared, para evitar ser golpeada entre tanto hechizo aleatorio. Era un verdadero caos allí dentro, pero se silenció por un segundo al escuchar como la segunda cabeza caía al suelo y tras esa la tercera.

Al ver que eran mermados en número, comenzaban a dirigirse hacia la salida tratando de escapar de allí. El que se apresuró demasiado no llegó muy lejos y era desmembrado a gran velocidad sin que viera quien le estaba cercenando hasta la muerte.

Volviendo a la fuerza, entre un gran sangrerío, hacia el interior, Hermione, no perdió la oportunidad de eliminar a otro de ellos; aunque luego tuvo que ocultarse ante el incesante ataque mágico de los dos que quedaban en pie, pero su arremetida duró poco tiempo antes de que uno de ellos saliera catapultado contra una de las columnas y se partiera el cuello, muriendo, por el impacto.

—Miserables —El líder de aquel grupo era el único que había quedado en pie y apuntaba con su varita a todos lados sin descanso—. Podréis acabar con nosotros, pero vuestro tiempo llega a su fin. El Sangre Sucia acabará con todo lo que amáis y echareis de menos el tiempo en el que creíais que teníais libertad.

Anticipándose a un ataque de Hermione, giró a gran velocidad y conjuró un rayo de energía verdosa que chocó directo con uno rojo, proyectado por la mujer, en un intento por dejarlo fuera de combate. Mientras las dos energías chocaban, fue la visitante extranjera la que vio como, tras su enemigo, el caballero aparecía lanzando un nuevo tajo con su espada. No lo hizo por la espalda, lo había flanqueado y lo decapitaba dejando que fuera consciente de su final.

Ahora se había quedado la chica sola, con un charco de sangre a su alrededor y envuelta por la niebla, que pareciera no tener intención de marcharse. No escuchaba nada y la luz producida por los conjuros de sus enemigos se extinguió al perecer todos ellos. Fue entonces cuando salió de su escondrijo generando el conjuro Lumos otra vez.

Sabía que no estaba sola allí dentro y alumbraba hacia todas direcciones. Para evitar un ataque por la espalda, o los laterales, se posicionó en un hueco donde no la podrían agredir ni por la retaguardia ni por los flancos.

El ataque más probable era el frontal pero, para su sorpresa, comenzó a escuchar los pasos de lo que se ocultaba en la niebla y estos parecieran que se alejaban de ella, síntoma de que se estaba marchando en lugar de quedarse allí. "¡No te marches!" fue lo que le dijo pues, fuera quien fuera, no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad de conocer a uno de esos "Otros". Antes de poder decir nada más, divisó la figura del caballero templario justo delante de ella, a tan solo dos metros de distancia. Este se cubría con su escudo y tenía la espada preparada para un nuevo tajo si fuera necesario.

—No sé quién eres pero no soy tu enemigo —le decía iluminándolo.

—Eres una bruja, con eso me lo dices todo —con un tono de voz firme, se pronunciaba el guerrero.

—Seré una bruja pero no hago daño a gente inocente —Haciendo gestos con las manos de que no pensaba atacar, lanzaba un "Lumos Máxima" al aire y dejaba la varita en el suelo a la vez que se acercaba con cautela—. Eres un Caballero Templario —expresaba sorprendida—, nunca me hubiera imaginado que conocería a uno, sobretodo, con la capacidad suficiente como para abatir a varios magos a la vez —Tenía gran incertidumbre y curiosidad por saber más de ellos—. He venido en vuestra busca, creemos que tenemos muchos enemigos comunes y necesitamos colaborar para evitar un mal mayor.

—Los Cinco Magos fueron derrotados y sus lacayos, descontrolados, contenidos; aunque estos no por vuestra ayuda. Fueron los magos de tu calaña los que dejaron a su suerte a los vuestros en estos países y les entregaban el poder a los que solo desean ver arder el mundo.

—Lo sé, no podíamos hacer otra cosa. Según parece la burocracia tiene las mismas trabas en el mundo mágico como en el muggle —Cuando pronunció la última palabra, el guerrero se quedó extrañado pues no conocía ese término y solo expresó: ¿Muggle?—. Así llamamos a la gente que no posee habilidades mágicas —Al notar que el caballero relajaba su expresión corporal quiso presentarse—. Soy Hermione Weasley —Le ofrecía la mano.

—Hugo —Enfundando su espada y colocando el escudo en su espalda, el hombre se quitaba el casco revelando que era el mismo que había visto en el aeropuerto—. Hugo de Payens —Le estrechaba la mano.

—Hugo, es un nombre muy bonito. A mi único hijo varón le puse ese nombre.

—Sabia elección —Adentrándose en el polvo en suspensión desaparecía de su vista—. Los míos están atajando esta nueva rebelión por parte de los brujos oscuros. No sé que les habrá incitado a moverse de esta manera pero, supongo que al acabar, podrá volver a su casa —Por el sonido de la voz pareciera que se estuviera alejando de ella y se dirigía hacia la salida.

—Por favor espera —Tras recoger su varita y enfundarla, aprovechaba la luz del conjuro vigente, adentrándose en la bruma y también se dirigía hacia la salida. Al llegar, quedándose totalmente estupefacta, descubrió que la calima había desaparecido pero eso no fue lo que más le impactó pues, el tal Hugo, ahora estaba vestido con la ropa con la que lo había divisado en el aeropuerto y no había rastro de su coraza y sus armas—. ¿Seguro que no sois magos? —Le preguntó perpleja y solo consiguió que el hombre le soltara una pícara sonrisa indescifrable—. ¿Me vas a dejar sola en mitad del desierto?

—Eres bruja, seguro que sabes cómo sobrevivir —Caminaba hacia la moto que tenía aparcada a una distancia de seguridad, mientras la mujer le seguía.

—Utilizas el término "bruja" de manera despectiva. Yo no tengo la menor intención de despreciarte ni a ti ni a tu orden, solo pido un poco de igualdad —Al llegar hasta la moto del rubio insistía para que no se marchara—. Veo que habéis cambiado los caballos por motos —aquel comentario espontáneo le causó otra ligera sonrisa—. Si tu intención era dejarme tirada: ¿para que te has dejado ver?

—Mera curiosidad.

—Vosotros sois el motivo de mi viaje a este país, por favor, no me privéis de la oportunidad de conoceros. Sería todo un honor.

—Veo que eres persistente —De la parte trasera de la moto sacaba un casco y se lo entregaba—. Te dejaré en la zona céntrica de la ciudad y trasmitiré tu petición a mis superiores. Si ellos lo creen oportuno concretarán una cita contigo y uno de los nuestros puede que comparta algo de información.

Poniéndose en marcha, la llevó de vuelta a la capital descubriendo como la calima también había desaparecido por allí. Suponía que habían cortado de lleno la revuelta de magos oscuros y la situación se había normalizado. La dejó en pleno centro donde pudo alojarse en un hotel, el Corinthia Hotel Trípoli, que estaba cerca de la costa y allí esperaría la respuesta por parte de la Orden de los Caballeros Templarios.

Aunque las comunicaciones con el exterior del país se habían restablecido, no informó a Londres de lo descubierto por si acaso estuvieran intervenidas de alguna manera. Como había perdido el contacto con la comunidad mágica de aquel país y no sabía donde se encontraban ahora, para no preocupar a los suyos envió a su Patronus para comunicar, de manera muy escueta, a su marido y a Harry que estaba bien y a salvo.

No quería que se conociera su hallazgo y deseaba con gran interés de que aceptaran su petición de una entrevista. En teoría tenía previsto estar tres días por allí, comenzó a sacar su amplio equipaje del pequeño bolso de mano con el que había llegado al país.

* * *

Dirigiéndose hacia la periferia capitalina, Hugo de Payens, se alejaba de la ciudad en dirección este, hacia la zona de Castelverde. En aquella parte del país la orden había construido un discreto edificio sin nada que relucir, visto desde el exterior no era más que cuatro paredes y tres pisos de lo que pareciera ser oficinas sin mucha actividad. Lo llamativo de aquella ubicación era el subterráneo, pues había muchos más pisos en el subsuelo que en el exterior y estos eran mucho más amplios y completos que los divisables.

Oculto a los ojos de gobiernos y congregaciones religiosas, se había elegido aquel lugar como centro operativo de sus acciones en el norte de África y los componentes, de aquel antiquísimo cuerpo militar, entraban y salían sin llamar mucho la atención.

El rubio personaje llegaba con su moto a un profundo garaje, atravesando diversos y modernos sistemas de seguridad, donde había al menos una centena de motos aparcadas, todas por el mismo estilo y color a la suya. Pareciera que era verdad la obviedad pronunciada por Hermione y los caballeros habían sustituido los antiguos caballos por modernos vehículos a dos ruedas.

Por allí todos parecían que hubieran vuelto del exterior, era probable que lo hicieran después de atajar la nueva insurrección de los magos oscuros. Hombres y mujeres, de diferentes nacionalidades, estaban por allí y se saludaban como hermanos a la vez que se dirigían hacia un pequeño almacén, anexo al garaje, donde podrían dejar sus pertenencias.

Todos portaban entre sus enseres el mismo emblema metálico con el símbolo de la Cruz del Temple en él y, en la zona del hangar, cada cual tenía un espacio reservado para dejar el suyo allí, a salvo y bien resguardado.

Por parte del que tuvo el enfrentamiento contra diversos magos en solitario, primero se percató de que había vuelto a producirse una baja entre los suyos por el reciente enfrentamiento. Pareciera que no era el único que había fallecido en los últimos duelos contra los magos oscuros. Después se centró en uno de los que no habían salido del edificio durante la incursión, un hombre mayor, alto y bastante fuerte que pareciera ser un Comandante de Las Tierras, uno de los rangos más altos de la orden.

Acercándose hasta su posición le informó de lo acontecido en su misión y la petición, por parte del Ministerio de Magia Londinense, para que le concedieran una entrevista de colaboración entre ambas partes. No escatimó detalles de lo ocurrido ni lo que hizo después, aun dejándose ver ante una bruja y como la puso a salvo en el centro de la ciudad.

—Hermano Hugo —Con tono de voz sereno, su superior le hablaba—. Ha sido una imprudencia por tu parte darnos a conocer a los magos. Por nobles que fueran tus intenciones: nuestros mundos distan mucho de acercarse.

—Sé que he ido contra mis propios votos y que fue una imprudencia pero, si los magos oscuros, se tomaron tantas molestias para atrapar a la bruja significa que es importante y puede que nos beneficie aprender más de ellos. Además del hecho de que alertan de diversos enemigos comunes, que se hacen fuertes a nuestras espaldas.

—Tanto tú como yo hemos hecho voto de obediencia. Yo solo me ciño a las órdenes del Gran Maestre y este ha dictaminado que nuestros caminos han de permanecer siempre en paralelo al de los magos. Puede que compartamos el mismo instinto de supervivencia, en un mundo que nos es igual de hostil, pero lucharemos por separado. Cada cual ha de velar por sus propios objetivos.

—Se que son herejes pero estamos solos y los números no nos acompañan. Nuestra fuerza no es ilimitada. Cada hermano caído es una enorme pérdida para nuestra confraternidad, tenemos enemigos por muchos flancos, muchos de esos nos consideran tan herejes como los magos. Si se vuelven más numerosos estaremos condenados a la desaparición.

—Si es el designio del señor… que así sea —Se marchaba de aquella zona dejándolo solo—. Olvídate de los magos y cíñete a la misión que se te ha encomendado.

Aceptando la orden de un superior fue hasta el almacén donde podría guardar su emblema y por allí no había nadie. Todos sus compañeros se habían repartido por las instalaciones pues pareciera que tuvieran un estricto estilo de vida, repleto de normas y obligaciones, que solo dejarían de lado si se producía una situación de riesgo para la sociedad.

En aquella sala estaban el centenar de taquillas individuales, parecida a un amplio y moderno vestuario blanco mate y luminoso. Estas taquillas iban de arriba abajo de la sala, pudiendo aparentar ser columnas, estando separadas unas de otras por casi un metro de distancia en cualquier dirección.

Tras abrir la suya, no había nada extraño dentro y colocando su emblema la cerró con la intención de marcharse pero, algo pasó antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Notó que había alguien más por allí, no sabía quién era pero tenía el presentimiento de que no estaba solo. Como las taquillas ocupaban gran parte del espacio, cualquiera podría ocultarse tras una de ellas sin ser visto, pero colarse en aquellas instalaciones era algo imposible, pues las medidas de seguridad eran muy modernas e infranqueables para extraños y magos.

Algo se movía entre las estanterías, algo que no se dejaba ver. Mientras estaba atento hacia la posición, donde creía que estaba aquello que se mantenía oculto, abría por instinto la taquilla y recogía su emblema. Pero, al no mirar hacia el disco metálico, no se percató de que en lugar de sujetar la pieza con la cruz del temple, lo que mantenía en sus manos era una figura del ajedrez. Mantenía en contacto con sus dedos una torre de oro blanco, de líneas curvas y sinuosas, que podría haber detectado con facilidad que no era lo que se suponía que tenía que estar tocando, si no se hubiera producido un incremento de actividad en aquello que estaba en el interior de la sala.

Al estar centrado en otra cosa ni se enteró que la pieza se disolvía en energía que penetraba en su mano, extendiéndose por todo el brazo, antes de disipar su actividad. Nunca llegó a ver que había tocado y cuando se percató de que no tenía nada en la mano, volvió a estirarla para, esta vez sí, recoger el emblema y dirigirlo hacia su pecho.

Antes de que pasara nada más, otro caballero entraba en la sala, consiguiendo sacar del estado de tensión a Hugo, que comenzó a relajarse al ver que el hermano templario se movía por allí sin detectar lo que antes había percibido. Volvía a colocar el emblema metálico en su lugar y cerraba la taquilla a la vez que hablaba con su amigo, pero se quedó extrañado pues ahora aquel lo miraba diferente, antes lo trataba como un mero compañero pero, por algún motivo, ahora comenzaba a tratarlo como un superior.

Tras registrar toda la zona de las taquillas y aunque tuviera cosas programadas que hacer, en lugar de ocuparse de ellas, lo primero que hizo luego fue dirigirse hasta la zona de los baños para darse una ducha. Estando solo en aquel lugar y bajo el chorro de agua comenzó a notar algo raro en si mismo, sus sentidos se habían agudizado, escuchaba a más distancia, olfateaba con precisión y parecía que su vista podía enfocar hasta límites sobre humanos.

Por lo general era una persona que aceptaba las órdenes, por contradictorias que le parecieran, no compartía el punto de vista de sus superiores de permanecer en una lucha solitaria contra todo mal que acechara al mundo pero, por los votos pronunciados, no le quedaba otra que aceptarla. Tenía ideas revolucionarias solo que no contaba con poder dentro de aquel organismo pero, durante aquella larga ducha, se percató de que no tenía que quedarse quieto, que era capaz de lograr lo que se propusiera y que todos se pondrían de su parte.

Saliendo del baño se vestía con un chándal, de tela blanca y roja, que le daba un aspecto muy deportivo y comenzaba a moverse. Lo primero que hizo fue darse una vuelta por el edificio en busca del Hermano Draper de la instalación, aquel que organizaba las finanzas y el apoyo logístico, que estaba en una de las plantas más profundas.

Durante su trayecto no hablaba con nadie pero todos los que se cruzaban con él se le quedaban mirando entre perplejos y abrumados, prácticamente fascinados por su presencia. No sabían que planeaba hacer pero ahora lo trataban como uno de los máximos responsables de aquel lugar.

Entre más tiempo pasaba, más compañeros se acercaban a comprobar que estaba ocurriendo en la edificación subterránea. Todos dejaban sus ocupaciones para cruzarse ante Hugo y quedar como el resto, rendidos a sus órdenes.

Cuando se encontró con el responsable de toda la financiación de aquella sección de la orden, este se encontraba en una sala con modernos ordenadores, iluminada con una luz tan tenue que casi deslumbraban más las pantallas de tanto monitor, que la propia de la sala en sí.

Al encontrarse con el rubio este le pidió todas las claves de seguridad de la instalación, las que guardaban una sección del inventario y las que controlaban las cuentas en los bancos. Sin oponer la menor resistencia se las entregó y fue entonces cuando se sentó frente a un ordenador. Hugo comenzó a moverse por la red a gran velocidad. Nadie sabía que era lo que estaba pretendiendo pero, aquel personaje, pareciera que tenía muy claro a donde quería ir.

Cuando el "Comandante de Las Tierras" se personó en aquella sala de ordenadores, al no encontrar a todos donde se suponía que tendrían que estar, y al encontrarse con el que pareciera que había hipnotizado a todos por allí, le preguntó que estaba haciendo y cuando este le miró quedó tan idiotizado como el resto.

—Vas a hablar con el Senescal de la orden y le dirás que Hugo de Payens, descendiente de uno de los fundadores de nuestra orden, quiere ver al Gran Maestre.

—Concretaré una reunión de urgencia y planificaré tu vuelo —Obedecía sin oponer la menor resistencia—. ¿Cuándo quieres salir?

—Ya me he adelantado y salgo esta misma noche —A la velocidad que se movía en la red tenía multitud de páginas abiertas y una de ellas era la de una agencia de viajes en la que había concretado un vuelo directo a Jerusalén.

—Pero hay vuelos disponibles antes, haciendo una sola escala podríais salir en un rato si lo desearais y llegaríais mucho antes.

—Lo sé, pero antes de viajar quiero ver a alguien —Escribía una nota con la reserva de una mesa, de uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, el nombre del chófer que acudiría a recogerla en un coche de alta gama y le había comprado hasta un atuendo de gala para la ocasión—. Quiero que entreguéis esto en la habitación indicada. Esta noche Hermione Weasley y yo tendremos una conversación.

Sin más dilación continuó con lo suyo. Organizaba al resto para que hicieran un riguroso inventario en la instalación, quería saber con que contaba la orden en aquel país pero no quería quedarse allí, quería saber hasta dónde llegaban sus ramificaciones por el mundo pero le faltaban muchas claves por conocer para lograrlo.

Todos los integrantes comenzaron a moverse en la dirección que les indicaba el que consideraban ya el nuevo Gran Maestre. Nadie se opuso a sus designios y parecieran que lo hicieran a una velocidad asombrosa.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en la habitación del hotel de Trípoli, Hermione esperaba una respuesta por parte de los responsables Templarios. Ni en sus mejores estimaciones se imaginó que llegara tan rápido y tan cargada de instrucciones. En principio se alegró de que llegara, después se sorprendió donde la citaban, en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la capital y el cochazo donde la iban a llevar. Más tarde se quedó alucinada con el traje que le habían comprado, solemne, muy elegante y para mayor sorpresa le quedaba como un guante, era una preciosidad que tenía la impresión de que había costado muchísimo dinero.

Pensó en que aquello era demasiado y lo mejor sería devolverlo, pero era tan bonito que le daba pena. No era provocativo, ni nada por el estilo, era un traje que bien podría llevar una princesa o reina de las monarquías europeas en una reunión de trabajo. No sabía quien se había tomado tantas molestias para organizar semejante reunión, pero no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de saber más sobre los Templarios.

No quería parecer presumida, más pensó en acudir a la peluquería y darse un repaso a su imagen. Por las obligaciones de la familia y el trabajo, hacía tanto tiempo que no se preocupaba por ella misma que, por una vez, quiso permitirse el capricho de ponerse igual de solemne que el traje que iba a lucir.

Mientras acudía al centro de belleza del hotel sentía una sensación agridulce, dulce por estar permitiéndose un capricho personal y agrio por estar pensando en que todo aquello era un gasto superfluo e innecesario. Un mar de emociones chocaban en su interior, a veces pensaba que mejor era dejarlo todo como estaba, acudiendo con algo que había traído en su equipaje personal, y por el otro lado quería sentirse bella. Por el simple hecho de estar casada y ser madre no era razón suficiente como para abandonarse así misma; dedicar su vida al completo a los demás era tan egoísta como centrarla por completo en sí misma, tenía que encontrar un término medio en toda aquella situación.

Cuando terminó la sesión, quedó perpleja por el trabajo realizado, tenía un bonito corte de pelo, peinado hacia un lado, alisado y recortado hasta la nuca. Aun no había cumplido los 38 años y antes aparentaba que había entrado bien en los cuarenta pero ahora su edad era la que debiera, e inclusive podría pasar por algunos menos.

Cuando dieron las ocho de la tarde y llegaba la hora de acudir a la reunión entre ambos mundos, estaba lista y preparada. Cuando se miraba al espejo se cercioraba que era una mujer de armas tomar en todos los sentidos, guapa, fuerte e inteligente. Por precaución llevaba todo su equipaje en su diminuto bolso, por si resultaba ser una trampa y tuviera que escapar corriendo. Pero: ¿Quién se iba a tomar tantas molestias en montar una emboscada si sabían en que habitación de hotel se encontraba?

Como si fuera una invitada de honor, el chófer, la esperaba en la puerta y reconociéndola la invitaba a que subiera en el flamante vehículo. Sin demoras la condujo hasta el restaurante, no podía creerse que fuera a realizar una entrevista en un lugar tan público pero, al llegar, se encontró con que todas las mesas estaban desiertas de comensales. Habían reservado el restaurante al completo para el encuentro.

Allí había un hombre sentado en la mesa y su sorpresa fue enorme al descubrir que Hugo de Payens era el encargado de la entrevista. El hombre estaba muy guapo, elegante con un traje moderno para aquella ocasión y la esperaba, puntual, en la mesa que habían reservado.

Como un caballero se levantó de la mesa, le saludó estrechándole la mano y le movió la silla para que pudiera sentarse. A continuación volvió a su sitio, que estaban frente a frente, sin dejar de sonreír al ver lo perpleja que se había quedado Hermione al ver que él había sido el elegido en aquella insólita reunión.

Pese a todo, aunque los otros caían abrumados ante la presencia del rubio, la mujer no lo hizo y, pese a que todo por allí era muy bonito, no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de entrevistar a un Templario y, a ser posible, tratar de sacar un tratado de colaboración entre ambos mundos. Sacaba una libreta y un bolígrafo de entre sus pertenencias y se preparaba para comenzar la entrevista, antes de pedir tan siquiera los entrantes y las bebidas.

—Es un verdadero honor que tus superiores aceptaran mi petición.

—No lo aceptaron. Por decreto nuestros mundos han de permanecer distanciados el uno del otro. No podemos dejarnos ver ante los magos y por supuesto colaborar con herejes es algo tabú.

—Entonces si está prohibido: ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Las directrices están cerca de cambiar. Nuevas ideas llegan y con ellas una nueva forma de ver el mundo —le decía dedicándole una agradable sonrisa—. ¿Qué quieres saber de nosotros?

— ¿Tenéis alguna relación con la Orden del Temple de Londres?

—En absoluto. Un templario hace voto de pobreza cuando ingresa en la orden…. Si conoces algo de los "Templarios Modernos" ¿Crees que alguno de ellos es pobre? ¿O bien se hacen templarios porque tienen tanto dinero e influencias que no saben en qué gastarlo y se "alistan" en esa manida organización, que nada tiene que ver con nuestra verdadera función en el mundo?

—Tú ahora mismo no tienes aspecto de pobre.

—El Templario es pobre, la orden es desmesuradamente rica.

— ¿Como habéis sobrevivido, desde el día en que se os acusó de herejía, hasta el día de hoy?

—Creo que haciendo lo mismo que vosotros: pasar a la clandestinidad más absoluta. Nos adiestran en todos los ámbitos, nos convertimos en eruditos con hambre de conocimiento y esos conocimientos nos han permitido pasar desapercibido ante los ojos del mundo. Ni siquiera los magos saben de nuestra existencia, pero nosotros si os conocemos bastante bien, pues hemos luchado en grandes guerras en el pasado y ahora en los tiempos más recientes.

—Dices que no sois magos, pero… podéis convocar nieblas y calimas. Os acorazáis de forma sorprendente y poseéis dotes que los humanos no poseen.

—Desde el origen de nuestra hermandad hemos sido recolectores de reliquias en el mundo, algunas de ellas son muy poderosas y hemos usado su poder para amplificar nuestras habilidades de combate. Eso es todo lo que te puedo informar de momento.

— ¿Cómo es posible que el metal de vuestros escudos rechace la magia? No se conoce un elemento que sea capaz de hacerlo.

—Tú lo has dicho, no se conoce un elemento capaz, pero no lo conocéis vosotros —Sacaba un pequeño fragmento de metal en bruto, de tamaño de poco más que una canica—. Esto es lo que nosotros conocemos como: "La Beta Sublime". Es un elemento que rechaza vuestros hechizos y neutraliza muchas de vuestras capacidades ofensivas.

— ¿Dónde lo habéis encontrado? —preguntaba analizando aquella pequeña piedrita en las manos, notando algo familiar en ella—. ¿Puedo llevármela? Tengo que compararla con algo que hemos encontrado.

—Considérala un regalo. Dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo con ella; más no te diré nada de su procedencia, es un secreto que de momento te estará vetado. Por otro lado, no solo vas a preguntar tu esta noche, aun no me has contado nada de tu propuesta.

—El mundo mágico se está organizando para defenderse de una amenaza parecida a los cinco magos. MaInPol se crea como organismo capaz de hacer frente a los enemigos que puedan ir surgiendo, puede que contar con la ayuda de los Templarios nos haga más poderosos. Perseguimos el mismo fin, defender la paz en el mundo sin que nadie lo sepa.

—No solo tenemos que cuidarnos de los magos oscuros, existen otras fuerzas en el mundo que son capaces de hacernos frente si se rompe el telón que nos oculta de los ojos mundanos. La Inquisición fue fuerte en el pasado, casi consiguió hacer desaparecer tu mundo y el mío, su poder es terrible y podría hacerse fuerte de nuevo.

—Con respecto a eso te digo que, la inquisición, ha perdido todo el poder que la hacía más fuerte que nosotros. Pero esto es un secreto que no pueden conocer nuestros enemigos.

— ¿Cómo ha perdido el poder?

—Eso es un secreto que casi me cuesta la vida y que de momento te está vetado a ti. No eres el único que guarda algunas cartas bajo la mesa.

—Eres astuta, Hermione Weasley —Tomando una actitud relajada, se reclinaba en la silla y le dedicaba una sonrisa bastante pícara, tanto que le hizo sonreír a ella también e inclusive ruborizarla—. ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

—No lo he hecho —expresaba tratando de disimular.

—Si lo has hecho —Le seguía sonriendo consiguiendo que se pusiera más roja.

—Cambiando de tema: la vida del templario debe de ser dura. Con tantos juramentos y votos: Pobreza, obediencia, castidad etc… —decía bebiendo un poco de agua.

—Pobreza y obediencia siempre, el de castidad se ha abolido en alguna que otra ocasión —al pronunciar aquello consiguió que la mujer casi se atragantara—. Los Templarios, en el pasado, ayudamos a repoblar muchas zonas europeas.

—Trabajos de repoblación, seguro que tuvo que ser un auténtico infierno —decía secándose la boca con una servilleta.

—Algo de esfuerzo físico consume —Carcajeaba y después la miraba con una expresión de comprensión, como si la conociera de toda la vida—. Háblame de ti, Hermione, todo lo que puedas contarme y que no sea un secreto de tu ministerio.

Mientras cenaban, sin tener porque hacerlo, le contaba todo sobre su vida; su pasado y su participación en la segunda guerra mágica y más reciente en el conflicto de los Cinco Magos. Su matrimonio, su familia, su trabajo, por un momento dejó de lado su interés en la orden para soltarle a alguien que quería escuchar todo sobre su vida. Hugo no la interrumpió en ningún momento, tampoco parecía que se aburriera ni solo prestara su oído por alguna clase de interés, la estaba escuchando de verdad hasta tal punto que parecía que lo estaba viendo en lugar de oírlo.

El hombre la miraba, casi sin parpadear, asombrado por su fascinante vida, hasta el punto de que cuando terminó de contarle todo lo que necesitaba soltar, Hermione, agachó la cabeza tímida ante semejante arrebato de sinceridad ante aquel completo desconocido. No podía explicar cómo podía expresarse tan fácil en su presencia pero es que le salía solo.

—En la instrucción nos enseñan desde muy pequeños a rastrear a nuestros objetivos. Seguimos el rastro de cualquier persona, por lejos que se encuentre, y así los localizamos aunque perdiéramos el contacto visual. Con el paso de los años nuestras habilidades mejoran y se vuelven más sofisticadas. Yo no solo detecto rastros, sino que también puedo percibir las emociones de mis presas. Entre muchas otras cosas sé cuando están asustados y en alerta, o tranquilos y sin imaginar que les sigo. Pero eso no es todo lo que percibo.

— ¿Sabías que emociones tenía mientras seguías mi rastro?

—Pues sí y eso me lleva a decirte: ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta de ámbito personal? —Al terminar de oír todo sobre su vida, le quiso formular aquella pregunta—. No es necesario que la contestes, ni te sientas incómoda, pero es que tengo curiosidad.

—Pregunta.

— ¿Te sientes sola? —fue su pregunta y la dejó con cara de no haberla entendido—. Estás casada, tienes hijos, una familia política bastante amplia, un trabajo importante y la admiración por parte de todo el mundo mágico pero he notado un sentimiento de soledad que me ahoga el alma. Tienes un intelecto que sobrepasa la media y creo que podrías decirme si, después de veinte años casada con el que se podría decir con el primer hombre en tu vida, después de haber formado una amistad con dos personajes importantísimos en la historia de la magia, después de que los tres hayáis logrado grandes hazañas: ¿Nunca te has preguntado si te ha faltado algo más por vivir que fuera solo para ti? ¿Que la historia no se hubiera titulado Harry Potter, sino Hermione Granger? ¿Qué fueras algo más que la clásica sabelotodo y vivieras mil aventuras en la que solo tú resolvieras el conflicto final? —aquellas palabras la estaba destrozando por dentro, hasta casi conseguir que soltara alguna lágrima y no era su intención—. Lo siento de veras si he dicho algo malo, pero es que detecté soledad en el momento en el que capté tu aroma.

—No pasa nada —Se secaba las lágrimas—. Es que no estoy acostumbrada a que me psicoanalicen.

—Siempre hay una primera vez —Como habían terminado de cenar, miraba la hora en el reloj de pulsera que llevaba —. Lamento decirte que nuestra cena se tiene que dar por terminada, tengo que tomar un vuelo.

— ¿A dónde viajas?

—Ups ya volvemos al manido tema de los secretos —Le dedicaba una mirada intrigante—. Voy a ver a alguien —Pagando la cuenta le ayudaba a levantar como un caballero y juntos iban a la salida donde estaba el coche esperando a la mujer—. Prometo que volveremos a tener una nueva reunión y te contaré más sobre nosotros.

—Tampoco es que me contaras mucho sobre ti.

—Cena conmigo otra noche, una que no esté controlada por el tiempo, y te contaré todo lo que quieras saber de mi vida —Le abría la puerta del vehículo—. Ha sido un placer que nuestros mundos chocaran y no lo olvides, Hermione, vive tu existencia como una aventura sin que esté a la sombra de otras. Que no llegues a un momento en tu vida en el que te des cuenta de que todo lo que has logrado siempre ha estado ensombrecido por otros nombres. Que has dedicado mucho de tu vida al cuidado de los demás, dedícate tiempo a ti misma pues tú lo vales y lo mereces.

Cerrando la puerta del vehículo, dejó que este se alejara mientras él se quedaba de pie, observando cómo se marchaba. Cuando la perdió de vista se puso en movimiento, fue hasta su moto y se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto, pues tenía planes que requerían de una acción inmediata.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Estaba atardeciendo y espesas nubes grises cubrían el cielo. La marea de turistas, que aprovechaban todo el mes de Agosto para visitar la ciudad, volvían a sus cruceros u hoteles y la ciudad de Roma comenzaba a recuperar la tranquilidad "normal" de la capital de Italia. Aunque Agosto fuera un mes fuerte para el turismo de masas, la jornada fue mucho más intensa de lo normal en toda la urbe y más en concreto: en la Ciudad del Vaticano. Tanto el museo como la basílica de San Pedro estuvieron muy concurridos hasta las seis de la tarde, hora en la que cerraba al público el museo.

Más o menos a esa hora, diversos coches oscuros se aproximaban desde la distancia hasta la ciudad estado y en la plaza bajaban de ellos diferentes obispos, sacerdotes y algunos otros con vestimentas normales, aunque se denotaba que era una especie de uniforme, con traje de chaqueta y corbata del mismo tono y estética. Al menos eran una veintena y cada cual con su vestimenta oficial. Atravesando la plaza iban directos hacia el edificio donde estaban los despachos de la santa sede.

De la parada del metro más cercana hasta la plaza de San Pedro salía un personaje vestido con sotana de cura, de unos treinta años, pelo oscuro corto, ojos marrones y tez típica del país. Debía medir poco menos del metro ochenta de altura y su condición física era la de una persona bastante en forma.

Acelerando el paso, pues estaba un poco lejos de su destino, trataba de dirigirse hacia la Vía de la Conciliación. Atravesando las calles divisaba las personas que estaban por la capital, en los últimos años se habían apoderado de los puntos clave de las calles grupos de mendigos especializados en dar pena a los turistas y residentes, con terribles dolencias que solo duraban de ocho de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde. Eran parte de una mafia especializada que captaba a los más débiles de la sociedad y los ponían a mendigar para lucrarse alquilándoles pisos patera a cambio.

Aunque quisiera verlos de otra manera, solo pensaba de ellos que eran unos parásitos que acaparaban las ayudas a los que las necesitaban de verdad. Por la terrible crisis global sabía que había muchísima gente pasando muchas necesidades y que aquellas mafias acapararan toda la caridad de los turistas, que visitaban la ciudad, lo ponía enfermo.

Al ver como diversas furgonetas llegaban hasta las inmediaciones del vaticano para llevarse a esos supuestos "mendigos", se alejó del sendero que pareciera llevar y se desvió hacia un callejón donde estaban recogiendo a las víctimas de aquella mafia. Fue entonces cuando anotó las matrículas para tratar de desarticular aquella organización, pero sabía que era algo inútil pues nadie hacía nada para impedirlo.

Al notar como el sacerdote les estaba tomando nota de su matrícula, aun siendo un miembro del clero, uno de los criminales junto con otros tres fueron a por él con actitud muy agresiva. El hombre no se inmutaba al verles como preparaban diversas armas blancas, con las que iban a intentar intimidarle o bien agredirle.

—Crónicas 25:8 —Al notar que nadie podría presenciar lo que le fueran a hacer, comenzó a hablar en voz alta con un tono de voz firme, inclusive algo severo—: Pero si vais así, si lo hacéis, y te esfuerzas para pelear, Dios te hará caer delante de los enemigos; porque en Dios está el poder, o para ayudar, o para derribar.

Sin más preámbulos se desabrochó los botones de la sotana y debajo llevaba un atuendo bastante más ágil, pantalón y camisa de manga larga, ambos en negro. En la zona de los muslos llevaba dos porras retráctiles que sacó y desplegó, para sorpresa de los maleantes que no esperaban que fuera a defenderse.

Al tratar de apuñalarlo lo más deprisa posible, no se esperaban que el sacerdote fuera tan veloz y sin miramientos los fue desarmando uno tras otro. Aunque intentaron aplacarlo, abalanzándose sobre él, los esquivaba y les soltaba tal golpe con sus armas que les rompió la nariz a algunos de ellos. Aun siendo cuatro contra uno acabaron huyendo despavoridos y no pudieron evitar que el sacerdote los hubiera identificado.

Aunque hubiera derrotado a los mafiosos, ninguno de los que estaban bajo su yugo huyo de allí; suponía que debían tenerles un miedo mortal y por eso se quedaron quietos cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de escapar de ellos. Era frustrante ver como personas tan corruptas se habían apoderado de las zonas más concurridas de la capital y nadie hacía nada. Lo peor era que echaban a los que de verdad lo necesitaban y estos solo acudían cuando los otros se habían aprovechado de la ingente cantidad de visitantes y ya no quedaba mucha caridad que obtener.

Al recuperar la tranquilidad, guardó sus armas y se colocaba bien la sotana; volvía luego a tomar la dirección a donde pretendiera ir en un principio pero, aunque quisiera dirigirse hacia las oficinas Vaticanas, una madre lo interceptó suplicando algo de ayuda para ella y para sus hijos.

El sacerdote, que solía ir sin un solo céntimo de euro en la cartera, solo llevaba su identificación y el bono del metro, le indicó el lugar más cercano donde tenían un comedor social y no solo eso, sino que dejando de lado lo que hubiera ido a hacer allí, la acompañó en persona para cerciorarse de que todos eran bien atendidos.

Cuando ya eran las siete y media de la tarde volvía a la plaza y se dirigía hacia el edificio donde estaban los despachos pero, mientras iba de camino, se encontró con algo que le llamó la atención. Llegando a la zona del obelisco, se fijó como aun había visitantes en la zona, lo más peculiar fue que en una gran área de la plaza solo había una personita.

En un punto exacto de la plaza ocurría un efecto óptico y todas las columnas del edificio circundante quedaban ocultas por la primera de cada línea. Era un lugar de paso casi obligatorio para la mayoría de turistas, pero por la hora que era ya quedaban pocos que quisieran comprobarlo en persona y lo curioso es que ahora solo había un individuo, alguien joven que le daba la espalda al mirar hacia los pilares.

El sacerdote pensó que hacía alguien, de al menos doce años de edad, por allí sin aparentar estar acompañado de algún adulto. Lo cierto es que aquel personaje estaba estático en el sitio y tenía algo en la mano, por la distancia no sabía que podía ser pero era pequeño y de color negro.

Al ver que estaba ahí a solas miraba por si podía localizar a su familia en sus inmediaciones, se preguntaba con quien hubiera venido, tal vez se hubiera perdido o bien necesitara ayuda. Hizo un amago por acercarse a preguntar pero el grito de una turista, en el otro extremo de la plaza, captó su atención. "¡Me ha parecido ver algo, pequeño, arrugado y con orejas picudas tras las columnas!". Decía asustada mientras sus acompañantes, que no habían visto nada, comprobaban que no había nada en aquel extremo y la dejaban como la que había sufrido una alucinación. Al volver a mirar en la dirección donde estaba el pequeño personaje ya no había nadie por allí.

Pensando que tal vez hubiera corrido, a una velocidad casi sobre humana, a refugiarse con su familia, al dejar de verlo, retomó su sendero y fue hasta el edificio de las oficinas Papales. Se estaba produciendo una reunión allí dentro a la que llegaba bastante tarde. Al entrar en el edificio la Guardia Suiza le tomó la identificación y comprobó que estaba convocado como representante de un superior a él. En ese preciso momento les entregó la nota con las matrículas de las furgonetas, que había identificado antes, para que se lo entregasen a las autoridades. Los guardias le miraban conocedores de que nada haría la policía al respecto pero, el cura, pensaba que si al menos no se intentaba mucho menos iban a lograr.

Al adentrarse fue hasta un amplio salón donde estaban reunidas al menos treinta personas. El Pontífice no estaba por allí pues se encontraba de viaje en una de sus múltiples ocupaciones como máximo representante de la Iglesia Católica.

En aquella sala había un ligero alboroto. Un intenso debate se estaba produciendo entre los asistentes, pero todos tenían como denominador común un único asunto: la comunidad mágica. Tras los recientes acontecimientos, durante el año aun vigente, se percataron de que sus antiguos enemigos no solo habían sobrevivido a la etapa más oscura de la Edad Media, sino que eran más fuertes que nunca.

En la mesa había diferentes carpetas con la información que habían llegado a recopilar. En ellas había completos informes de los acontecimientos más dañinos, a nivel global, de los magos que amenazaron la estabilidad del planeta durante casi diez meses.

Había tres bandos en aquel despacho, estaban todos sentados y agrupados según la elección que debatían. Los había representando el ala más liberal y la opinión del propio Pontífice, los de una parte de la iglesia más conservadora y los representantes de lo que antaño fue la Inquisición.

Cuando el sacerdote llegó a la sala, sin llamar mucho la atención, se sentó entre el punto medio entre los conservadores y los Inquisidores. Sin pronunciar palabra se puso a escuchar lo que allí se decía.

—Los magos se han quitado la careta y nos han demostrado de que no solo son poderosos, sino que en cualquier momento podrían alzarse contra nosotros sin encontrar oposición que les impidiera hacerse con el poder —hablaba uno de los representantes del área conservadora—. Debemos derribar la impía barrera que han puesto, para que todo el mundo vea lo que son y cómo se comportan.

—No solo eso: deberíamos descubrir sus escondrijos, darles caza como antaño hicimos, pues su destino es la hoguera —ahora se pronunciaba uno de los más radicales, un representante de lo que quedaba de la Inquisición—. Que el fuego y sus gritos de agonía limpien sus pecados.

—Las órdenes del Papa y la opinión del Vaticano en general es la de evitar el enfrentamiento. Provocar nosotros la guerra contra los magos no es lo indicado. Muchas muertes se han producido en el pasado, en las Guerras Santas, y no permitiremos que se siga derramando sangre. Cada cual ha de ser consciente de sus propios actos. Imponer nuestra opinión, como se ha hecho en el pasado, se volverá contra nosotros en el futuro —un obispo, muy cercano al papa, había tomado la palabra como el representante de aquel organismo y su opinión al respecto—. La comunidad mágica solo quiere vivir, aun en el pecado, como muchos otros que son herejes ante nuestros ojos, no podemos erradicarlos de la faz de la tierra.

— ¿Entonces para que nos hemos reunido? Si no vamos a hacer nada al respecto. ¿Dejaremos que campen a sus anchas hasta el día en el que se decidan a abalanzarse sobre nosotros?

—Fue la comunidad mágica la que evitó que los suyos se apoderaran del mundo. ¿Dónde estaba la inquisición cuando se estaban produciendo los altercados con los cinco magos? —Fue un golpe directo, por parte del representante de la opinión menos conflictiva, pues de todos era sabido que la Inquisición perdió toda ventaja, que tenía contra los magos, durante el verano pasado—. No ibais a ayudar a solucionar el conflicto, solo colaborasteis a regañadientes por órdenes superiores cuando nos pidieron ayuda.

—Mucho golpe bajo pero, hasta día de hoy, dime una cosa: ¿Quién ha impedido a los magos plantarse aquí y borrarnos los recuerdos de su comunidad? Como al parecer han hecho con el resto del mundo. ¿Quién ha impedido que cualquier organización mágica, que se escape al control de esos magos "bienhechores", arrasar toda la Santa Sede? —le estaba enviando un dardo envenenado contra el ala liberal—. Fue la Inquisición. Nosotros casi los erradicamos, los forzamos a ocultarse ante los ojos del mundo. Que el cielo nos asista si se conociera que ya no podemos hacer mucho ante un ataque frontal. Hemos perdido la gracia que nos fue entregada para derrotarlos. Sin una fuerte organización para confrontarlos, solo podemos recomendar a las naciones ponerse en contra del mundo mágico.

—Como ahora no sois fuertes para derribarlos por cuenta propia queréis que sean los gobiernos del mundo los que los derroten. Cuantos siglos vamos a necesitar para entender que la guerra no es la solución. El libre albedrío se nos ha concedido a todos, cada cual ha de asumir las consecuencias de sus actos sin imponer sus creencias ante los demás. Dios está en la palabra, no en los puños, y esa será nuestra única arma.

—Una elección de cobardes. Somos sus guerreros, como tal, deberíamos alzarnos en armas contra nuestros enemigos y el señor nos pondrá la ventaja delante otra vez.

—Según tú serían primero los magos… pero: ¿quién vendrá luego? Ya puestos en la guerra: ¿quién será nuestro siguiente objetivo? La Santa Iglesia Católica Apostólica Romana tiene muchos enemigos: religiones que rechazan el mensaje de Cristo; gobiernos corruptos entregados al poder del dinero; empresas que hacen del sufrimiento humano un negocio; y muchos otros más. ¿Lucharemos contra todos ellos en una guerra sin fin?

El debate se acaloró y todos alzaron la voz para dar su opinión sin que ninguno de ellos se pusiera de acuerdo en algo. Habían acudido allí tratando de sacar una dirección común, a través del entendimiento, pero en lugar de conciliar opiniones se estaban distanciando los unos de los otros.

Los partidarios de la vía armada, contra los brujos, no contaban con poder en aquel organismo. Los moderados aceptaban las órdenes del propio Pontífice, que era opuesto a una guerra abierta, y los representantes del Vaticano, aunque no les era grato tener que imponer una directriz, dejaron claro que en ningún caso deberían tomar la senda de la hostilidad.

Al final de aquel concilio se fueron los integrantes bastante indignados, por todas las partes. A unos no les parecía bien la actitud belicista de los antiguos inquisidores, otros consideraban de cobarde la actitud de la iglesia, que olvidaba todo lo que fue en el pasado y se conformaba con perdurar en el presente alejada de las armas que casi les dio el control sobre el mundo siglos atrás.

El debate continuó fuera de aquel despacho. Aunque la premisa era que el tema debía quedarse allí, cada cual optaba por continuarlo a las afueras. La sección de los conservadores se iba en grupo hacia los coches donde habían venido y el sacerdote, último en llegar, les acompañaba sin pronunciar palabra, solo escuchaba.

—Yo ayudo a quien se ayude a sí mismo —decía uno de ellos en referencia a las palabras de Cristo—. Creo que si convencemos a los liberales de que esto puede ser parte del plan divino podríamos hacer cambiar de idea las directrices Papales. Dejemos que el mundo los vea tal y como son… ¿Tu qué opinas Hermano Celso? —Hacía referencia al que había llegado en último lugar, Celso Pisani, que no había dicho aun palabra.

—Yo solo he venido como representante del obispo, solo veo y escucho.

—Pero alguna opinión tendrás al respecto.

—Creo que… en la sociedad en la que vivimos, acostumbrada a la permisividad e interesada por todo lo que sea nuevo, si mostramos el mundo mágico como es en la actualidad, en lugar de que la rechacen se sentirán tentados y fascinados por ella. La aceptarán como tal, se mezclarán con nosotros abiertamente y todo quedará como el resto.

— ¿Estas tan seguro? ¿Has leído los informes sobre lo que pueden hacer? Tienen remedios que podrían solucionar muchos problemas en el mundo; medicinas milagrosas capaces de regenerar huesos; pueden generar agua en ambientes secos; repoblar bosques y a saber cuántas cosas más. ¿Qué le dirán al resto del mundo si se dan a conocer? —se preparaba para hablar como si fuera un mago—. Lo siento pero hemos reservado remedios que podrían haber salvado, o mejorado, la vida de millones de personas pero sois escoria para nosotros y preferimos veros sufrir —volvía ahora a poner la voz normal—. Deberían ahogarse en su propia pecera, convertida en sangre.

—La sociedad olvida todo muy rápido cuando le interesa. No discuto que aparecerán las voces que denuncien de sus milagros y su pasividad para ayudar a los demás. Pero te aseguro que al final se nos acusará a nosotros de ser los que los hemos obligado a ocultarse y evitar, una vez más, el "progreso". La iglesia, como de costumbre, será la única culpable de que no se hubieran destapado antes y en una sociedad cada día con menos fe se volverán en nuestra contra. Eso es lo que va a pasar si los destapamos a todos.

— ¿Prefieres entonces que nos enfrentemos a ellos bajo el muro que los camufla a ojos de los no mágicos?

—Los designios del señor son misteriosos, el nos indicará el sendero a seguir.

Se alejaba de ellos y se iba con los que no vestían sotana de ninguna clase: los inquisidores modernos que poco poder tenían en la actualidad. Estos caminaban por la plaza de San Pedro y al ver que se aproximaba a ellos se detuvieron.

Aunque el tal Celso viniera vestido con sotana de cura, no lo miraban como al resto, más bien lo divisaban como uno entre los suyos y esperaron a que se reunieran para continuar juntos hacia la vía de salida de la gran plaza.

—El vaticano y su moral liberal se está viciando como el resto de la sociedad —decía uno de ellos. Entre radicales podían envenenarse los unos a los otros, pues todo lo que dijeran servía para alimentar el odio que sentían en su interior—. Parecen olvidar que el mundo se evangelizó a base de espada y sangre. Liberales, progresistas y degenerados de la sociedad, al servicio del demonio, lo están corrompiendo. Es nuestro deber impedírselo luchando contra ellos si fuera necesario.

— ¿Cómo?

—Hay guerreros de la fe verdadera por todo el mundo, tantos como un ejército, todos comparten nuestra forma de ver esta sociedad decadente. Lo que les pasa es que están desorganizados y subyugados por los gobiernos que amenazan con hacerles caer todo el peso de la justicia si luchan por lo que creen justo. Terroristas, delincuentes y corruptos campan a sus anchas amparados por la ley y es esa misma ley la que aplasta a los que defienden la verdadera justicia divina. Si todos nos uniéramos podríamos hacernos fuertes. No podemos quedarnos quietos y debemos actuar, aun a espaldas del Vaticano.

— ¿Qué conseguiríamos? —siempre atento a lo que se decían los más extremistas, Celso se pronunciaba—. ¿Ponernos en contra a la Iglesia y a los magos? Recuerda que fue la inquisición la que los obligó a retirarse hace muchos siglos, pero ahora ese mismo organismo ha perdido toda la ventaja que tenía contra los herejes. Ponte en contra de la institución a la que servimos y enfréntate en solitario a los Magos sin ninguna ventaja y te aseguro una estrepitosa derrota.

— ¿Qué propones que hagamos? ¿Ver como los herejes e impíos se hacen con el mundo que tanto defendemos? ¿Cruzarnos de brazos y desaparecer sin luchar? Que ahora seas vicario no borra tu pasado, Celso, has sido adiestrado para ser Inquisidor. Sabes que podríamos plantarles cara, aun sin ventaja, a esos endemoniados brujos.

—Creo que debemos esperar, si aún queda para el fin de los días, el señor nos dirá que debemos hacer. Nos dará una señal de que quiere una guerra abierta.

—Tú espera sentado si quieres, nosotros empezamos a movernos por libre. Sabes cuál ha sido tu entrenamiento, lo que eres capaz de hacer como miembro de la Inquisición. Cuando empiece el conflicto espero que medites de qué lado vas a estar, en el de la iglesia corrupta o el de los guerreros de dios.

Se marchaban y lo dejaban solo. Ya había anochecido y el cura rechazaba irse con ellos en el coche, prefería volver a su iglesia por cuenta propia. Tras dar una última mirada hacia la Basílica de San Pedro y toda la plaza que estaba delante tenía mucho en que pensar, pues aquella reunión conciliadora, entre las diferentes secciones de la iglesia, había tenido el efecto contrario a lo esperado.

Admirando el edificio se preguntó qué era lo que debía hacer, suplicó ayuda al cielo para que le indicara el camino y volviendo por donde había venido se dirigió a la estación de metro más cercana. Al darle la espalda a la basílica no se percató de que había alguien aun por allí, en el punto exacto donde antes lo divisó volvía a aparecer la personita que tenía algo en las manos. Este sonreía al ver como el sacerdote se marchaba vacilante y comenzaba a seguirlo sin que llegase a detectar su presencia.

En el metro, Celso miraba a los otros pasajeros que lo acompañaban en el vagón. Había un poco de todo por allí, miraba la sociedad actual y su variedad, sonreía al ver las familias que iban de un lado para el otro. Se sentía feliz de que el mundo se estuviera diversificando cuando divisaba a diversos inmigrantes que estaban trabajando en el país en paz. Aunque el amor era algo que estaba evolucionando demasiado deprisa, el ver a distintos enamorados durante el trayecto le daba fuerzas y esperanzas de que el amor por el prójimo fuera la clave para una civilización con futuro.

También en aquel vagón, entrando y saliendo con las buenas personas, estaba la otra parte de la sociedad, pervertidos que aprovechaban la aglomeración de gente para rozarse con otros con libidinosas intenciones. Carteristas y ladrones que esperaban el menor descuido para meter mano en lo que no era suyo. Tuvo que prevenir a varios pasajeros para que estuvieran atentos a sus pertenencias al detectar como eran las víctimas elegidas por los maleantes.

Aunque trataba de hacer el bien, sin molestar a nadie, podía detectar a otros pasajeros que le miraban deseando que les dijera la menor mención sobre dios o sobre la biblia, para saltar en su contra como perros salvajes. Notaba las miradas ansiosas de conflicto en algunos de por allí, pero fue entonces cuando, en una de las paradas anteriores a la suya, descubrió como del otro vagón bajaba aquella personita que había visto antes en la plaza de San Pedro. Estaba en soledad y seguía sin mostrarle su rostro, lo reconocía por la ropa que llevaba puesta y que no hubiera podido llegar a verle la cara era lo que más le intrigaba.

Cuando continuó su viaje hasta su parada, se bajó y salió en la parada del metro de Lodi. Como no tenía iglesia en la que expusiera las homilías, aun era muy joven como para ser el párroco oficial de una de las grandes iglesias romanas, vivía y trabajaba en la Basílica de la Santa Cruz de Jerusalén. En verdad era un Vicario del Obispo de aquella iglesia y había acudido a la reunión en representación de este, al ser muy mayor.

Al llegar hasta la basílica y entrar en el despacho de su superior, le contó todo lo que había ocurrido en la reunión, todo lo que tenía carácter oficial. Lo que ocurrió en el ámbito personal, con los conservadores e inquisidores, no le informó pues no era tema de su incumbencia. La sombra que llevaba en el alma fue fácil de detectar para el señor mayor que descubrió como algo no iba bien.

—Celso: Se que ha sido una dura prueba para ti acudir al debate. ¿Ocurre algo que me quieras contar?

—No sé si es consciente de que nos están forzando a la desaparición —dijo de repente—, desde hace muchos años. En poco menos de cincuenta años la figura de dios ha dejado de ser un implacable castigador de pecados a casi un mero amigo que lo perdona todo por grave que sea. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde quedó el término medio entre redención y castigo?

—El mensaje en el que nos basamos puede que hubiera errado. Cristo predicó compasión y perdón durante los años en los que pudo predicar. La iglesia, en el pasado, cometió el terrible pecado cambiando ese mensaje por el del miedo al infierno, todo con tal de no perder el control sobre nuestros feligreses y siguieran a rajatabla nuestros dogmas. Si en lugar de hacer entender a la gente cual es el camino correcto se lo impones, llegará un punto en el que todo se vuelva en tu contra y esas mismas personas te odiarán por imponerles tu manera de ver el mundo, sin darles la oportunidad de que sean ellos los que lleguen a tu misma conclusión a través del conocimiento.

— ¿Debemos entonces quedarnos quietos y ver como desaparecemos?

—Los caminos del señor son misteriosos. Él nos habla constantemente pero lo que pasa es que nosotros no lo entendemos o no queremos comprenderlo, debemos esperar a oír y entender que es lo que nos quiere trasmitir.

Dejándole marchar, el sacerdote volvió a sus obligaciones diarias. Aunque fueran las nueve y media de la noche tenía cosas que hacer en su despacho. Al estar en una de las siete grandes iglesias romanas tenía muchísimo papeleo de que encargarse y lo hacía con bastante eficiencia. Al llegar a su oficina personal se quitó la sotana, quedando con su atuendo ligero bajo ella y guardó sus dos contundentes armas en un cajón.

A las afueras del edificio había alguien joven en soledad, esperando por allí, dejándose ver ante los transeúntes sin llamar la atención de ninguno. Solo permanecía quieto, delante de la basílica, mirando sus ventanas. Tenía algo en las manos, algo negro, la figura de una torre de ajedrez oscura. La observaba y miraba luego a la impresionante fachada del edificio. Se fijaba en la cruz que había en lo más alto, cerraba el puño y lo volvía a abrir sonriendo al ver como la figura había cambiado de forma. Dando un paso al frente, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, desaparecía por arte de magia de allí.

En el interior, el despacho del vicario era un entorno de trabajo normal, mesa, archivadores, estanterías y una ventana que daba al huerto monástico, un gran huerto construido a principio del siglo XX en lo que era el anfiteatro Castrense del edificio. Una lámpara en el techo era la principal responsable de la iluminación del lugar solo que, cuando la encendió, iluminaba a medias. Sin pensar nada extraño supuso que la bombilla estaba en las últimas y mientras funcionara, aun a duras penas, no pensaba cambiarla hasta que se rompiera del todo.

Sentándose en la silla de su escritorio comenzó a trabajar, sin darse cuenta de que las horas pasaban y cuando quiso darse cuenta eran más de la media noche. Con la vista cansada se frotaba los ojos víctima del agotamiento. Ya era muy tarde para seguir con el trabajo de oficina y se propuso irse a su cuarto a descansar.

Antes de poder levantarse de la silla primero se percató de algo que no se había dado cuenta y después se fijó en algo curioso. No se había dado cuenta de que no se escuchaba nada, por lo general se podía oír el sonido ambiental, algún que otro coche pasando por la calle o siempre había algo que enturbiaba la armonía sonora, pero en aquel momento no se escuchaba nada. Lo curioso fue que en las esquinas de su despacho, en la que la tenue luz de la bombilla no llegaba hasta allí, todo aquel rincón permanecía en las sombras y algo se movía entre ellas. No sabía que era pero había algo por allí que adoptaba forma, una que pareciera no gustarle. Pareciera que hubiera un bajito encapuchado, bajo una túnica negra de cuerpo completo, oculto en aquellas sombras, pero era imposible pues al entrar pudo comprobar cómo no había nadie dentro.

A toda velocidad encendió la lámpara de su escritorio e iluminó hacia donde juraría que estaba aquel personaje y, al hacerlo, no había nada por allí. Se tranquilizó al pensar que todo lo vivido durante aquel día y lo cansado que estaba debían de estar pasándole factura a su percepción.

Pero lejos de dejar de lado su asombro, quiso comprobar cómo el despacho estaba vacío del todo y lo escudriñó por completo. Al acercarse hasta lo que era el rincón oscuro, cuando llegó por segunda vez hasta allí, toda la iluminación de la habitación desapareció y quedó a oscuras.

Estando en guardia sin llegar a estar asustado, como era un hombre de mucha fe y aun estando en las sombras, se mantenía sereno. Al estar tan cerca de la ventana que daba al huerto se fijó que una luz naranja se adentraba por ella y al mirar se percató como ahora toda aquella zona estaba ardiendo en llamas.

Gracias a la luz producida por el incendio podía ver dentro de su despacho y al tratar de salir, para dar la voz de alarma, se encontró con que la puerta no se abría, estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Aporreándola, tratando de tirarla abajo, gritaba pidiendo auxilio pero nadie respondía. Los cristales de la ventana se rompieron en mil pedazos con el intenso calor que provenía del exterior. No le quedó más remedio que volver hasta ella y tratar de salir por allí aunque fuera saltando.

Fue entonces cuando, al llegar hasta la ventana, divisó algo que lo dejó perplejo. Ahora el huerto no estaba allí, en su lugar tenía una panorámica de lo que se suponía que era el infierno. Una laguna inmensurable de sangre hirviente, con millones de almas cayendo del agujero del demonio, consumiéndose en el fuego eterno y sufriendo un martirio sin fin.

Al estar tan atento a lo que veía por la ventana, no se percataba que el encapuchado que había creído divisar en la oscuridad estaba tras él, divisando lo que él veía sin que este se diera cuenta de que estaba a su espalda y desapareció a los pocos segundos.

El fuego del infierno llegó a ser tan potente que en una detonación, a modo de onda expansiva, arrasó con gran virulencia el edificio donde se encontraba el vicario sin producirle el menor daño físico. Todo a su alrededor se desintegró pero él se mantuvo intocable.

Como alma incorruptible no se veía afectado por las impresionantes temperaturas que hacía hervir la piel de los pobres condenados que lo rodeaban. Estos desgraciados imploraban ayuda y le decían cosas como: "Yo soy inocente, solo me vi maravillado por los prodigios de aquel mago y me arrastró a la perdición." "No quería practicar aquellas artes, pero eran tan fantásticas que no pude evitarlo. La tentación fue superior a mí y ahora lo estoy pagando." Al principio le decían frases largas refiriéndose a alguien que se había mostrado ante la sociedad como un salvador y fue éste mismo el que la había forzado a su condenación eterna. Al final solo podía oír un sinfín de "Sálvame" de entre todos los condenados, antes de que las altas temperaturas disolvieran a los que tenía más cerca.

"¿Para qué me muestras esto?" Preguntaba en voz alta mientras su corazón se partía en dos al ver tantas almas sufriendo una agonía de diferentes maneras. "¿Ha llegado la hora del juicio final?" Aunque tratara de moverse, para tratar de ayudar a las personas que lo estaban pasando muy mal, no pudo despegar los pies del sitio. Impotente para prestar cualquier clase de ayuda, tuvo que taparse los oídos al escuchar el poderoso rugido de un león, a la vez que una nueva onda expansiva de puro fuego llegaba hasta él y amenazaba con desintegrarlo. Pero, por segunda vez, fue inmune a la destrucción y contemplaba ahora lo que acontecía luego.

Ahora, sobre la faz de la tierra, divisó como se había impuesto un Nuevo Orden Mundial, uno gobernado por un general despiadado: un hombre de entre los 35, de pelo castaño claro y corto, con barba recortada y ojos azules muy serios; vestido con un atuendo de batalla en el que tenía bordado las iniciales MIP. Aquel personaje era un mago que había seducido y condenado a la humanidad, maravillándolos con sus dones mágicos, llevándolos por una vida de pecado.

Aquel guerrero se sentaba en un trono hecho con cadáveres humanos tras, utilizando malas artes, haber convencido a la humanidad para que le siguieran. Con los que se oponían a sus designios había realizado una purga en la que los más impíos daban caza a los creyentes. Pareciera que hubieran vuelto los tiempos en los que se perseguía y entregaban a los cristianos al foso, donde terribles bestias los devoraban para recreo de los brujos.

Ahora estaba al otro lado del antiguo coliseo romano, repleto hasta los topes de personas que vestían raro. Túnicas y ropajes, casi medievales, aunque todos llevaban un elemento común: portaban varitas, dando a entender de que eran magos. Desde su posición tenía justo al frente al despreciable hechicero con una impresionante corona de oro. Este comía y bebía sin parar mientras que en las gradas que lo rodeaban había cientos de humanos encadenados para que no llegaran a tocarle. Estos pobres desgraciados, que no poseían varita alguna, estaban desnutridos hasta el punto de ser solo esqueletos con piel humana. Parecieran haber sido condenados a ver, al que los había procesado, comer y beber hasta que ellos murieran de inanición.

En el foso del coliseo eran llevados a la fuerza multitud de creyentes que suplicaban clemencia desesperados pero, sin tener el menor gesto de compasión hacia ellos, los magos de las gradas pedían a gritos su muerte. El sacerdote era el único que gritaba clemencia, suplicando que con gusto se cambiaría por ellos, pero nadie pareciera escucharle. Con actitud despreciable, el portador de la corona, ordenaba liberar a los leones y guepardos para que acabaran con los creyentes entre gritos de agonía desgarradora.

Llorando de la angustia y sin poder moverse del sitio, su corazón se llenaba de rabia. Se preguntaba que había pasado para que todo hubiera tomado ese viro tan terrible. Contemplando como el foso del coliseo se teñía de sangre inocente, miraba con mucha más rabia al impío y miserable rey. Este, junto con todos los que se agolpaban en las gradas del coliseo, se reía del sufrimiento ajeno. Fue entonces cuando, Celso, se preguntaba que esperaba el señor para evitar esta tragedia.

Entonces, sintiendo como lo catapultaban hacia el foso, se vio arrojado hasta allí donde la sangre de sus congéneres aun impregnaba la tierra. No había rastro de las bestias que habían acabado con sus vidas, ni de todos los magos que contemplaban el espectáculo, incluido su regente y ahora solo estaba él sobre un charco de sangre, tan pura, que podía reflejar las gradas vacías del coliseo.

Ahora no había nadie por allí, ni rastro del portador de la corona, ni de los cadáveres de los despedazados. El cielo era rojo sangre, lluvia de fuego abrazador caían sin llegar a adentrarse en el coliseo. Era un entorno aterrador en el que a nadie le gustaría estar y menos aun cuando la enorme puerta, por donde salían las bestias, comenzaba a abrirse otra vez.

Desarmado aguardaba expectante a ver como la puerta se abría por completo y de esta emanaba una oscuridad, que amenazaba con devorarlo todo. Una gigantesca cabeza, de una criatura desconocida, emergía de aquellas sombras. Era con forma de reptil, casi de un dragón, portaba diez cuernos y terroríficas fauces capaces de devorar a una decena de hombres de un solo bocado.

Por su aprendizaje teológico la reconoció como una derivación de una de las cuatro bestias del profeta Daniel, la que representaba al poderoso Imperio Romano, pero no llegaba a entender cuál era su verdadero significado. Ahora, empequeñecido por la bestia, miraba como la oscuridad que la envolvía se extendía por todo el coliseo, sumiéndolo en las sombras. Estaba dejando sin colapsar en tinieblas al foso ensangrentado, la enorme criatura y el sacerdote.

Tratando de pensar que hacer, miraba hacia todos lados y descubrió, a tan solo unos diez metros de su posición, una pequeña cruz de tonalidad cambiante que emanaba pura energía. No se percataba del reflejo de aquella cruz en la sangre, pues lo que para él era un símbolo de fe, en el reflejo era una torre del ajedrez, oscura y de bordes afilados. No le dieron más opciones que la de correr desesperado hacia ella, a la vez que la cabeza de la bestia se dirigía a engullirlo. Mientras esta se tragaba todo a su alrededor, el cura, saltaba hacia la cruz y sujetándola la aferró en su mano a la vez que rezaba al señor.

Las fauces de la bestia no pudieron entonces tragárselo pues una luz, en forma de esfera, lo protegió y la obligó a retirarse en las sombras. La cruz, que era en realidad una de las figuras del ajedrez, se disolvía en energía y se adentraba en él sin que se percatara. Al estar con los ojos cerrados, concentrado en su oración, nunca la vio como tal era.

Un fuerte viento surgió, que soplaba sin control en todas direcciones, aquella ventolera recomponía todo a su alrededor, la ciudad, el huerto, el edificio y su despacho. En poco menos de un minuto todo volvió a estar como antes y el vicario ahora estaba arrodillado en mitad de su oficina de trabajo.

La luz en su despacho había vuelto a estar normal. No había rastro de la cruz que había sujetado pero sabía que aquello no fue un sueño, sentía el calor y el inmundo olor del infierno en su piel y los rastros de ceniza, del incendio, aun lo llevaba en su rostro. Poniéndose en pie tuvo que sentarse en la silla de su despacho a recuperar el aliento y meditar sobre lo que había presenciado y su posible significado.

Aunque en principio pensó en alertar al Vaticano, con el paso de los minutos, algo cambiaba en él. Llegó a pensar que aquello fue una premonición, una señal divina que le indicaba que debía detener el apocalipsis que se avecinaba. Los magos eran peligrosos, debía pararlos ahora que estaba a tiempo y el vaticano, con su moral pacifista, no le iba a ayudar.

Tras asearse, quitándose el repugnante hedor del inframundo de encima, se vistió con ropa limpia. Su sotana, siempre sobre un atuendo de batalla interior y sus armas, para al final salir de la basílica a toda velocidad.

Como era altas horas de la noche, los maleantes andaban sueltos por las calles en busca de presas. Un "inofensivo" sacerdote, caminando en solitario, lo percibían como un objetivo fácil pero, al acercarse a él, algo les pasaba pues pareciera que sintieran un terrible dolor que les hacía huir de allí despavoridos.

Intrigado por saber que les estaba pasando siguió a uno de ellos, que se había introducido en un callejón sin salida y, por donde no podía haber huido, no encontró a nadie. No había ni el menor rastro del malhechor que se había refugiado por allí. El único lugar donde se pudo haber escondido era en un contenedor de basura pero, al abrirlo, tampoco había nada extraño. Fue entonces cuando descubrió unos restos de cenizas al lado, era como si alguien hubiera prendido fuego una hoguera y sus restos estaban por allí.

Volviendo a su sendero, mientras paseaba a donde quisiera que se dirigiera, llegó a una profunda conclusión: La sociedad y su libre albedrío era el problema. Si se le daba libertad se descarrilaba por sendas que la conducían al infierno; debía remediarlo antes de que fuera tarde y todos estuvieran condenados.

Vagaba por las calles hacia una zona concreta de la ciudad. De repente se paró en seco al pasar al lado del Parco del Celio, cerca del coliseo romano, se detuvo al sufrir una extraña sensación. Algo no encajaba en aquel lugar y se adentró en el interior de la zona ajardinada. No sabía que lo atraía hasta allí pero, en uno de los grandes árboles que había en el interior, sintió como si pudiera y debiera atravesarlo. Sin pretenderlo, a través de aquel grueso tronco, se introdujo en el interior del corazón del Ministerio Mágico Italiano.

En un principio se sorprendió de ver el cambio de ubicación tan repentino. Después se sintió sobrecogido por aquel lugar tan impresionante y bello, con poderosos torrentes de agua que flotaban de un lado para el otro sin desbordarse. Aunque luego llegó a la opinión de que era un falso simbolismo demoniaco, que encandilaba a los que lo divisaran, para que pensaran que aquella belleza era sin lugar a dudas algo bueno.

No llegó a adentrarse mucho en el interior del lugar subterráneo, aunque por la hora que era no había nadie por allí, fue interceptado por dos agentes mágicos de la ley. Estos, al verle vestido con sotana, supusieron que aquel no era de por allí y no entendían como una persona no mágica había podido atravesar el conjuro de protección que salvaguardaba el Ministerio. Es más, era peligroso que hubiera descubierto aquello y debía ser desmemorizado sin falta. Pidiéndole que se marchara de allí, el vicario no se resistió y volvía escoltado por donde había entrado.

Una vez a las afueras, sin que nadie más le hubiera visto en el interior y asegurándose de que nadie les divisaba en el exterior, le apuntaron con las varitas para borrarle los recuerdos pero, el sacerdote, quiso decirles unas palabras antes.

—Estáis a tiempo de salvaros. Arrepentiros de vuestros pecados y decadente estilo de vida. Timoteo 6:9: Porque los que quieren enriquecerse, caen en tentación y en lazo, y en muchas codicias locas y dañosas, que hunden a los hombres en destrucción y perdición.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso? —sin intención de burlarse del cura, le preguntaba al no entenderlo. Los dos agentes lo trataban bastante bien y por eso les contestó.

—Estáis a tiempo, usáis un arte dañino para el espíritu que os hace obtener fácil lo que cuesta sudor y trabajo. Os enriquecéis rápido y eso os hará caer en la tentación y será vuestra condenación eterna.

Dejándolo como al nivel de un fanático religioso, que había visto más de lo que debía, uno de los dos agentes lanzó un "Obliviate" contra él, con la intención de que no los recordara. Pero algo ocurrió pues, cuando lanzó el conjuro, su piel comenzaba a hervir. Pareciera sufrir una terrible combustión espontánea y se incineraba al instante sin producir la menor llama en el proceso. El compañero del mago apuntó con la varita y lanzó un conjuro más potente para derribar al sacerdote pero sufrió el mismo destino que el otro, se vio reducido a cenizas en unos pocos segundos.

No habían quedado testigos que alertaran de que el cura había encontrado la entrada al lugar más secreto de la capital Italiana. Los cuerpos, ropajes y varitas de los agentes de la ley se desintegraron y el viento se llevaba las cenizas como toda prueba de su combustión.

Con más convicción que antes, de que ahora contaba con favores celestiales contra los que él veía como pecadores, volvió a retomar su camino sin olvidar por donde se podía acceder al nido de magos capitalino.

Alejándose del centro de la urbe, la ciudad de Roma no solo era famosa por todo lo que tenía en su superficie, en su subterráneo había catacumbas y construcciones por descubrir. En una de ellas, que se accedía a través de una pequeña capilla casi en desuso por parte de la iglesia, se encontraba el bastión principal de lo poco que quedaba de la facción de la Inquisición.

Para llegar hasta ella debía de atravesar diferentes puertas cerradas, empezando por la principal de la pequeña parroquia que había en la periferia. Aunque lo general sería que llamara, sin que ningún cerrojo le opusiera resistencia, todas las cerraduras se abrían cuando las empujaba a su paso y se dirigía hacia el subsuelo.

Los encargados de la vigilancia, que lo vieron llegar, quedaron fascinados por la fuerte convicción que tenía el semblante del cura. Era pura fe andante y aquello les hizo quedar prendados de su figura y comenzaron a seguirlo.

Sintiendo como su corazón rebozaba fuerza, todos los que estaban durmiendo se despertaban al sentir la presencia del vicario en el interior de su bastión. Una llamada irrefrenable les hacía ponerse en pie y dirigirse hasta él. Al estar en su presencia quedaban como el resto, entregados a sus designios pues un aura celestial rodeaba a Celso Pisani y aquello hacía que lo admiraran como un enviado divino para comandarlos en la guerra final contra los impíos.

—Sin lugar a dudas eres aquel que esperábamos —uno de los que estaban asombrados y casi sin habla se atrevió a pronunciar aquellas palabras—. ¿Qué ordena el señor?

—La llamada ha sido enviada y todo el que la escuche formará parte de nuestro formidable ejército. Cuando estemos preparados se iniciará la batalla contra los herejes.

—El Pontífice y toda la iglesia, junto con todo creyente, se postrarán a tus pies y se aliará contigo al verte.

—Dejad de lado a la iglesia, como cualquier otra congregación religiosa, esta lucha no es de su incumbencia. Los guerreros del cielo serán solo aquellos que oigan la llamada en el corazón —Marcaba con bastante fiereza cuales eras sus directrices a la hora de componer sus legiones, dejando de lado a cualquiera de las grandes religiones que había sobre el planeta—. Cuando estemos preparados prenderemos fuego a todo nido de ratas mágicas. Hasta el último reducto de herejes ha de ser erradicado, no quedará rastro de su mundo una vez nos interpongamos en su camino.

—Pero señor: recordad que hemos perdido la ventaja con la que contábamos en su contra. Sin ayuda de las grandes religiones: ¿Cómo esperáis vencerles y exterminarlos?

—El señor me ha mostrado el camino y solo necesitamos una cosa: Fe. Atesoradla como vuestra mejor arma, hermanos, pues es solo la Fe lo que hace ver lo invisible, de creer lo increíble y lograr lo imposible.

Con sus palabras enardeció el espíritu de sus congéneres, que ahora tenían a un general que los comandaría en una célebre batalla contra los impíos. Aun siendo muy tarde todos se pusieron en movimiento. Habían estado preparando el terreno de la batalla pero sin mucho énfasis, pues el hecho de enfrentarse a una más que probable derrota les hacía retrasarlo, pero ahora la situación era muy diferente.

A través de teléfonos móviles encriptados, se ponían en contacto con otros grupos que habían escuchado la llamada en sus corazones y parecieran desesperados por conocer las órdenes de su nuevo general. Muchos de estos grupos estaban siendo vigilados por las autoridades, por ser consideradas extremistas, pero todos sus micrófonos y formas de espiarles se vieron enturbiadas por una señal extraña. Aunque no quisieran creerlo pareciera que ahora escucharan la poderosa respiración de una criatura no identificada.

La Inquisición se estaba recomponiendo a pasos agigantados sin que nadie pudiera pararla. Iba a resurgir con más poder que nunca y volvería a ser lo que antaño fue, un imparable ejército a órdenes de un poder superior.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Ronald Weasley llegaba al Ministerio de Magia de Londres con varias carpetas en las manos. Se dirigía de inmediato al edificio de los Aurores y por el camino se ponía a cotillear las portadas de los periódicos que se vendían aquella mañana. Sacando unas monedas compró la edición matutina de El Profeta.

Las noticias sobre la elección de los nuevos senadores del Ministerio estaba en el interior, pero pasaba sin pena ni gloria. Los Primus Magis, después de su valiente actuación durante la crisis, fueron los elegidos por aplastante mayoría absoluta y ahora tenían el control total del Ministerio. Aunque ahora tenían poder legislativo no hicieron más que lo que habían hecho en el tiempo en que estuvieron funcionando de gestora. René E. Turnage ocupaba ahora el puesto de primer Ministro y mantenía constantes reuniones con todos los responsables de los diferentes departamentos.

Pero esa no era la noticia del momento, una fecha estaba recalcada con letras mayúsculas: 1 de Septiembre. Era el día escogido por el General del MIP para iniciar sus actividades como cuerpo internacional de seguridad. Aunque Harry Potter recomendara que fueran unos días antes, contó con la total oposición del señor Jacobsen que había determinado la fecha, hora y lugar de la ceremonia de inauguración.

En el periódico ponía como, la entramada red mágica de seguridad, se extendía por el globo. La mayoría de los cuerpos policiales, de diferentes gobiernos, los habían puesto a disposición del MIP y no se iba a poder producir un movimiento mágico de un punto a otro del planeta sin que, ese mismo organismo, tuviera conocimiento de ello. El cuerpo de los Aurores fue el único que se negó a ofrecer información tan confidencial, pues presuponía que trataba a cualquier ciudadano como delincuente y era una violación de derechos.

El pelirrojo, al leer el panfleto, le daba mala espina la fecha escogida y el control que iban a obtener cuando entraran en funcionamiento. No era para nada lo que quería Harry, pero el nuevo general, imposibilitado de momento para tirar abajo los acuerdos a la hora de la creación de MaInPol, aprovechaba todas las lagunas legales y, como el mismo comandante inglés se había excluido del consejo del nuevo organismo, se extralimitaba de sus funciones con bastante descaro.

Al entrar en el edificio de los Aurores, los de la recepción le informaron que Harry estaba ahora en el Alto Tribunal, en una reunión personal con el Primer Ministro de Magia. Tomando dirección al edificio principal, se fue hasta allí. Tenía la autorización de su cuñado para acudir a las reuniones como principal asesor y puede que a otra clase de consejeros se le hubiera denegado la entrada pero, a uno de los tres grandes magos contemporáneos, no se lo impedirían.

Al llegar al sitio exacto donde estaban los magos hablando en confidencia, comenzó a escuchar lo que se estaban diciendo. Sabía que los dos, al verle aparecer, no se cortarían a la hora de hablar de lo que estuvieran debatiendo y se presentó allí sin parar la conversación. Harry seguía exponiendo sus diferentes puntos de vista con René.

—Primer Ministro, por enésima vez, le ruego que considere lo que significa poner el control total de los ciudadanos del país a una organización de la que desconocemos las intenciones —Harry parecía desesperado por anular las nuevas imposiciones, producto de sus lagunas legales en los acuerdos—. Tenemos que encontrar la manera de que nuestros ciudadanos no sean tratados como delincuentes.

—Lo sé Harry: pero desde el nombramiento de Jacobsen como "General" del MIP, son pocos los senadores que estamos interesados en escuchar tu consejo. El resto está a favor de todo lo que argumenta el MIP; además de que la presión internacional es considerable. Parece que si no estamos de lado de MaInPol estamos en su contra y eso es un riesgo que nuestro país no se puede permitir —En apariencia, al nuevo primer ministro, no le hacía gracia tener que poner el control total de sus ciudadanos a un organismo externo, por muy seguro e internacional que se considerara.

—Tenemos que conseguir algo más de tiempo. No me fío del todo del nuevo rumbo que ha tomado el cuerpo internacional.

—Pero Harry, vuelvo y repito, lo creaste y supervisaste tú. Si Sigurd está aprovechando todas las lagunas legales que has dejado en el tintero, aunque me duela admitirlo, tuviste que ser más cuidadoso al redactarlas.

—Pero en ningún momento me imaginé que llegaríamos a estos extremos. Más que una organización parece que estén montando un ejército y a saber con qué intenciones.

—Haremos una cosa: te concederé tanto tiempo como me sea posible. Muchos senadores de mi partido quieren aceptar los tratados pero, los que estamos de tu lado, enroscaremos las instituciones usando la ley como arma. Empantanaré al senado en tanto papeleo que nos será imposible atender las exigencias del MIP. Pero ten presente de que es una lucha perdida pues, tarde o temprano, tendremos que atender a sus demandas.

—Me conformo con eso. Deme tanto tiempo como pueda.

Harry lanzó un profundo suspiro de alivio al escuchar tales palabras y, tras la respiración, sonrió. Ronald aun no había dicho nada en aquel debate, pero también se alegró de aquella muestra de ayuda de parte de su propio Ministerio, que había optado por seguir la intuición de Potter que la de la presión interna y la internacional. Aunque aquella alegría les duró poco; un guardia, de los que custodiaban la entrada, se adentraba en la sala anunciando que el mismísimo Sigurd Jacobsen solicitaba audiencia con él máximo representante del Ministerio.

El general del cuerpo no venía solo, estaba acompañado por sus dos nuevos agentes más leales: Perséfone Goldstein, una mujer de casi los treinta, de pelo largo castaño claro, altura media y complexión estándar; apariencia adorable pero de carácter impredecible. Por otro lado venía Ares Goldstein, un muchacho que rondaba los veinticinco, de pelo lacio del mismo color que su compañera, de constitución delgada y altura de casi metro noventa.

Aunque compartieran apellido no eran hermanos, sino primos. De Estados Unidos como país de procedencia. Harry los conocía desde hacía algún tiempo, pues fueron dos de los Legeremantes que llegó a captar para que leyeran los pensamientos de los candidatos y así no se colara alguno con oscuras intenciones. Ahora no solo se habían unido a MaInPol, sino que formaban parte del estrecho círculo de confianza del general.

El Primer Ministro pensaba si dejarles pasar o bien hacerles esperar un rato. No podía impedir el acceso a los dos acompañantes del nuevo invitado pues, aunque sabía a que habían venido, sería un gesto muy descortés que incrementaría la reciente tensa situación con ellos. Harry, al escuchar la compañía con la que venía, supuso cuáles eran sus intenciones: conocer de antemano los planes del Ministerio de Londres.

—Esto es inesperado —comentaba Harry pensando que hacer—. Le acompañan los legeremantes. No podemos permitir que sepan más de lo que ya saben. ¿Cómo vais con la Oclumancia?

—Es ilegal leer los pensamientos de un miembro del Senado sin estar autorizado. Aquí hay conjuros contra esas malas artes pero…, ante uno que puede hacerlo de manera natural, tendremos que hacer uso de la Oclumancia para evitar que nos lean los pensamientos sin que nos demos cuenta.

—Si lo hacemos todos a la vez sospecharán que les ocultamos algo.

—Ron: De momento no pintan nada aquí.

Sin más demoras les permitieron pasar y el general Sigurd se adentraba con su atuendo de batalla y escoltado por los dos primos. La pareja miró a los tres hombres y solo vieron oscuridad en ellos, dejando claro que no se iban a dejar leer la mente por las buenas. Imposibilitados para escudriñar sus pensamientos sonrieron a su jefe, que parecía tenerlo previsto.

—Primer Ministro: es un placer conocerle —Aunque muchos otros quedaban a los pies del personaje nada más verle, René, no fue uno de ellos y se mantuvo mostrando resistencia ante los intentos de los otros dos por penetrar en su cabeza.

—Quisiera dejar bien claro que leer la mente de un senador, sin ningún fundamento, está penado con la cárcel. Lo menciono pues es del conocimiento del Ministerio que sus dos acompañantes son Legeremantes. Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que se marcharan.

— ¿Es que acaso el Ministerio de Londres tiene algo que ocultar a una autoridad internacional?

—Aun no eres ninguna autoridad. MaInPol aun no ha entrado en completo funcionamiento —le respondía Harry.

—Tiempo al tiempo Harry. No sé porque estás así conmigo, no soy tu enemigo, luchamos por el mismo fin: la paz en el Mundo Mágico.

—No serás mi enemigo, pero tampoco eres mi aliado. Permíteme obsequiarte con el beneplácito de la duda hasta que me demuestres que me equivoco y será entonces cuando te pida perdón. Pero hasta entonces todo se queda en eso: en mera expectación ante lo que vayas a hacer.

—Ha llegado a conocimiento del MIP las "repentinas" reticencias que nos muestra Londres ante nuestras peticiones de colaboración —Ignoraba a Harry y ahora se concentraba en el Primer Ministro—. Siendo el principal país fundador es raro. ¿No cree? Espero que fuera solo un pequeño contratiempo y que colaboréis con nosotros como muchos otros países.

—Tiene que entender, General Jacobsen, que acabamos de ser elegidos por el noble pueblo inglés para gestionar sus instituciones. Tenemos miles de asuntos, de vital importancia, que resolver primero dentro de nuestras fronteras que atender a las peticiones del exterior. Cuando solucionemos nuestros propios asuntos atenderemos sus peticiones con la mayor brevedad. Mientras tanto esperaremos a ver qué es lo que usted y los suyos pueden hacer. Maraville al mundo con sus proezas mientras nosotros nos quedamos un poco rezagados.

—Sabe que todo tiene un coste, entre más espere la factura se hará más grande. Cuando necesite del MIP espero que aguarde nuestra respuesta con la misma paciencia —Se dirigía hacia la salida ante el ambiente tan hostil que se respiraba en aquel alto tribunal pero, antes de que pudiera irse, el señor Turnage le quiso decir algo.

—Recuerde que cuatro de los actos perpetrados por los cinco magos fueron contenidos por las fuerzas de este país sin ninguna ayuda internacional. De momento, por ser igual de vehemente que Harry, le diré que el contador va uno a cero. Cuando lleguemos al empate podrá decir que estamos en igualdad de condiciones para debatir pero, hasta entonces, no tiene el menor mérito para venir aquí a exigir nada —Dejando a Ronald y a Harry con la boca abierta por tremenda réplica, el hombre ordenaba sus papeles y remataba la frase—. Que tenga usted un buen día.

Al marcharse, tras la infructuosa presión para que aceptaran todas las pretensiones de la policía internacional, se produjo un silencio en aquel alto tribunal. En un solo momento se había puesto la tensión al rojo pero poco a poco se fue relajando.

—Esto no se va a quedar así —René estaba pensativo y se dispuso a salir de aquella sala de reuniones—. Harry: Tengo fe ciega en ti, hagas lo que hagas cuentas con mi apoyo, pero te rogaría que no me informes de nada que no fuera vital. Si Sigurd cuenta con esos dos Legeremantes entre menos gente sepa lo que planeas mejor.

Tras agradecerle toda la confianza depositada en él, el senador, se marchó dejando solo a los dos amigos, que se mantuvieron en aquella sala un rato a solas. Harry sabía que la siguiente parada de Sigurd era el edificio de los Aurores, por ver que podían descubrir sus dos acompañantes más afines sobre sus intenciones. Pero era más listo que su rival y desde que fue testigo de cómo los dos primos se pusieron de su lado advirtió a los suyos y todos estarían preparados para no dejarse leer los pensamientos.

También fue bastante inteligente pues todo Auror, que quiso dejar su puesto para ingresar en las filas del MIP, fue sometido a un borrado parcial de recuerdos. No podía permitirse el lujo de que personal externo descubriera todo lo que sabían con respecto a sus investigaciones más importantes y secretas. Gracias a todo eso, Harry permanecía tranquilo y dejaba que el general se paseara por donde se lo permitieran a placer.

— ¿Qué has descubierto? —le preguntaba al pelirrojo.

—La parte de la isla de Mainland es un entorno protegido. La familia mágica Dwende fue la última propietaria de los terrenos, pero no consta que se construyera una residencia allí. Al extinguirse, todas sus pertenencias fueron a parar a manos del Ministerio Belga pero, al estar aquellos terrenos en un país extranjero, el gobierno de nuestra nación los expropió. Aunque todos los registros sobre sus propiedades fueron archivados en el Ministerio Belga. Si hubo una casa allí: ni quedó registro de quien era, ni cuando se construyó —Le pasaba las primeras carpetas con todo lo relacionado sobre ellos y que habían sustraído en Bruselas.

— ¿No queda ningún miembro vivo de aquella familia a quien preguntar?

—En principio solo quedó un único heredero que no tuvo descendencia y al fallecer, aunque no quedó registro de la edad y la forma en la que murió, todo quedó en un callejón sin salida.

—Archiva esta información con todo lo que hemos estado recolectando.

— ¿Has vuelto a encontrar la mansión? O bien: ¿Se sabe algo con respecto a las dos cajas encontradas allí?

—Ni uno ni el otro, no se sabe nada de momento. Los restos de la antigua morada parecen haberse esfumado, o bien el conjuro que lo oculta hubiera sobrepasado nuestra capacidad de localización y neutralización. Con respecto a las dos cajas, se la hemos llevado a los científicos muggles para que descubrieran su procedencia. Pero ni ellos saben de qué metal está hecho, ni como han logrado crear semejante aleación. Lo más curioso es que ninguna clase de magia es capaz de hacerle el menor efecto —pensando que se volvía a encontrar en un nuevo callejón sin salida, suspiró para luego notar que el pelirrojo tenía algo más que contarle.

—Harry: He descubierto algo a relación del "regalo" que nos hicieron en el Ministerio Belga.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Al sur de Egipto se encuentra el Templo de Abu Simbel —Le pasaba ahora la carpeta con la información al respecto; no la habían podido leer en el acto pues necesitó primero de una traducción al estar en árabe egipcio y su compañero la abrió muy interesado—. Son dos templos construidos por Ramsés II, en honor a varios dioses entre el que más suena es Ptah, la deidad de la magia. Todo lo que pone en el archivo tiene relación con él.

—Pero esos templos son atracciones turísticas en la actualidad. ¿Qué espera que descubramos en un lugar transitado por miles de turistas? Y donde seguro habrán ido miles de magos en todos estos años.

—El templo fue reubicado, el lugar donde se encontraba el antiguo ahora está sumergido al construirse una presa. Puede que allí demos con algo —hizo un pequeño paréntesis en su argumento y le pasó una nota informativa—. Por desgracia nos va a costar llegar allí sin que el MIP lo sepa. La comunidad mágica Egipcia ha firmado un acuerdo de estrecha colaboración con ellos. Nos han denegado todos los permisos para iniciar una investigación en su país, hasta que el nuestro firme los acuerdos de colaboración.

—Tendremos que pensar en algo, una escusa para ir allí sin levantar sospechas —Se quedaba pensativo un segundo hasta que recordó algo y su cara se iluminó—. Tengo una idea, sígueme.

Se pusieron en movimiento hacia otro departamento. Mientras el pelirrojo le seguía con gran interés por ver a donde se dirigía, fueron hacia la zona de las aduanas. No se percataron de que en el interior de los corredores, de las zonas menos seguras del Ministerio, había una pequeña culebra del color de los azulejos y oculta en las esquinas del techo. La pequeña criatura estaba atenta a todo movimiento de por allí y al verles se puso a seguirles sin que se percataran.

Cualquier movimiento de obras de arte, monumentos u objetos diversos traídos de cualquier parte del mundo, antes de ordenar su traslado debía quedar registrado y aprobado por el Ministerio. Los coleccionistas de obras de arte del mundo tenían que seguir el riguroso protocolo para traer sus adquisiciones al país.

Tras pedir al encargado que le sacara toda solicitud que afectara a aquella nación, el empleado se puso a buscar entre los solicitantes y para su desgracia no dio con ninguno que requiriera sacar en aquellos momentos algo de Egipto. La eficiencia del sistema aduanero era sublime y las peticiones llegaban y se aprobaban o se rechazaban con bastante brevedad. Esa era la razón de que no hubiera muchas peticiones por allí.

Mientras Harry y Ronald buscaban métodos alternativos para colarse en el país sin levantar sospechas, el mismo empleado que les llevó los registros se quedó perplejo pues había uno traspapelado: una solicitud de traslado de una urna ornamental de aquel país. Era un documento estándar y muy fácil de tramitar, no sabía cómo se había podido producir aquel fallo. Menos entendía como se hubiera colocado en un lugar en el que ya había mirado y no descubrirlo hasta aquel momento.

"¿Casualidad?" Murmuraba Harry al tener aquel golpe de fortuna y al recoger la petición, al leer quien era el solicitante, siguió murmurando: "Ni de broma.". Ordenó luego que la aceptaran de inmediato y por lo general se encargaba a una lechuza llevarla hasta el demandante, pero prefirió ser el que la entregaría en persona.

Sin perder un segundo corrían hasta la zona de las chimeneas de trasporte. Ronald, que también había leído quien era el solicitante, sabía hacia donde se dirigían. Durante el trayecto estaban tan atentos a cualquier agente del MIP que no se percataron de que otra pequeña culebra seguía sus movimientos y se iba a trasportar con ellos.

Los dos Aurores y su inseparable perseguidora fueron al este del país, desde donde pudieron tomar un trasporte directo hasta la mismísima mansión Malfoy. Tuvieron que hacer uso de una aparición para llegar hasta los alrededores de la propiedad de su antiguo compañero y la culebra, que se mantenía siempre indetectable, siguió su estela.

Aunque Draco Malfoy había pedido a la opinión pública que lo olvidaran, el hecho de haber sido el héroe del colosal enfrentamiento entre magos y dragones lo había hecho muy popular y ahora una legión de admiradores se concentraban a los muros de su residencia, implorando por ver a su héroe.

Queriendo pasar inadvertidos, Harry y Ron, enviaron un telegrama en forma de barco de papel al interior de la vivienda. Aunque los conjuros de la residencia evitaban la entrada de cualquier nota de admiradores, aquel barquito tenía el sello del departamento de los Aurores y eso impedía que los conjuros ajenos lo destruyeran.

Por el jardín trasero de la vivienda, los setos que servían de muros se separaron creando una entrada discreta a ojos de curiosos y admiradores. La última vez que estuvieron en aquella mansión fue cuando fueron capturados, poco antes del final de la segunda guerra mágica y ahora todo estaba muy cambiado.

Los jardines y la propia casa habían dejado de lado el tono grisáceo que antes tenía y ahora el ambiente era mucho más agradable. La luz natural entraba con total libertad en el recinto y daba bastante colorido a los diferentes elementos arquitectónicos de la mansión.

Al llegar hasta la vivienda, Draco Malfoy salía en solitario a recibir a sus dos invitados con un fuerte apretón de manos. Pareciera que su mujer y su hijo ahora no se encontraban en la casa y se adentraron en ella para hablar en el gran salón. El pequeño reptil que les había seguido desde el Ministerio, logró burlar las defensas de la vivienda y se coló también en aquella casa.

—Ronald, Harry: ¿Qué os trae por aquí? —les preguntaba pues los dos habían perdido el habla al ver lo cambiada que estaba la residencia, irradiaba luz natural y un relajante ambiente de paz.

—Esto —Harry sacaba la nota y se la ponía sobre la mesa—. Es tu solicitud para traer al país la última adquisición para tu colección.

—Como tardaba tanto pensaba que me lo habían rechazado. ¿Me lo tenías que dar en mano? ¿No pudiste usar una lechuza? —El rubio sospechaba que había algo más detrás de su visita.

—Vas a tener que ir a supervisar el traslado y nosotros te vamos a acompañar —Le explicaron como estaba la actual situación con el MIP y sus dificultades para encontrar ahora ayuda internacional.

—Pero Harry, dentro de unos días pensaba ir con mi hijo a comprar todo lo necesario para su curso académico.

—Por eso vamos a salir ahora.

— ¡¿Ahora?! —preguntaron perplejos el rubio y el pelirrojo a la vez.

—Entre más lo planeemos y más tiempo esperemos será peor. El MIP se hace fuerte a cada minuto, tenemos que hacerlo antes de que tome el control total de los movimientos internacionales —Ponía una mano en el hombro de Draco y la otra en la de su cuñado para animarles a apuntarse a la aventura—. Sé que el inicio del curso escolar es dentro de dos semanas, pero tenemos que investigarlo ahora antes de que todo vuelva a empezar. Os prometo que estaremos de vuelta para poder llevar a nuestros hijos juntos a comprar todo lo necesario justo a tiempo, pero tenemos que salir ya.

—Te comportas como si estuviéramos a las puertas de una guerra inminente.

—El principal responsable de todo lo ocurrido aun sigue en libertad y creo que prepara su siguiente movimiento. Es importante saber qué es lo que pretende y como impedirlo.

—Sabrás que estás haciendo exactamente lo que quiere. ¿No?

—Lo sé pero si no hacemos nada, si no hubiéramos jugado a su juego, ahora mismo estaríamos todos muertos. Tiene la sartén por el mango y nos fuerza a hacer lo que quiere, crea desorden pero también nos da las respuestas para arreglarlo.

— ¿Qué tiene?: ¿Un severo trastorno bipolar? —preguntaba el rubio, sin tratar de parecer gracioso, consiguiendo que la pareja de Aurores sonrieran.

—Algo así —Trataba de contener la sonrisa y se puso serio otra vez—. Ayúdanos por favor.

—Qué remedio —Recogía la nota y con su varita preparaba todo para el inminente viaje. El punto de recogida era en el norte del país, a falta de un plan mejor, tendrían que hacer uso de escobas de vuelo para llegar al sur pues las apariciones eran detectables—. ¿No será sospechoso que acuda en persona, con dos porteadores, para trasladar una simple urna decorativa? —Cogiendo tres escobas de vuelo de un pequeño armario empotrado les pasaba una a cada compañero.

—De momento el control del MIP no ha llegado al sistema de aduanas. Tienes fama de extravagante y ahora eres un héroe internacional, sin ninguna relación con los cuerpos de seguridad. Tu viaje quedará como una excentricidad de un rico que cree que si quiere algo bien hecho tiene que supervisarlo en persona.

Seleccionaban y tomaban dos pociones cambia formas y preparaban sus nuevas identificaciones mientras Draco primero dejaba una nota escrita a su mujer, contando que tenía que irse unos días por asuntos importantes. Luego anunció al Ministerio Egipcio su presencia personal a la hora de la recogida de la mercancía. Para dar más credibilidad salieron de la casa por la puerta, las dos nuevas apariencias de los Aurores llevaban el voluminoso equipaje del rubio y todos sus admiradores le vitoreaban al verle salir de la residencia.

Sin imaginarse que todo estuviera pasando tan deprisa, fueron hasta el aeropuerto. No hizo falta comprar billetes de avión, el rubio contaba con una aeronave privada y viajarían sin necesidad de billetes. Era lo ideal pues, además de burlar los posibles controles mágicos, durante el vuelo acordaron fingir un problema que en lugar de llevarlos al aeropuerto del Cairo los llevaría al del sur del país, el de Abu Simbel. Una pequeña y discreta terminal, sin mucho trámite para obtener permiso de aterrizaje y lo mejor era que estaba muy cerca de su destino. Mientras resolvían la avería, o la escusa con la que llegarían hasta allí, les daría tiempo para escaparse.

Subiéndose al avión, que despegaría en cuanto tuvieran la autorización, en la plataforma de despegue aparecía una joven de tez oscura sin que nadie la percibiera. Dorea Zabini sabía que se dirigían hacia el sur de Egipto, pero seguirlos era un viaje de más de seis horas, así que utilizaría los métodos de los magos tenebrosos para presentarse allí antes de que llegaran. Utilizando la red de apariciones oscuras, indetectables para los agentes de seguridad mágicos, se presentó en un punto concreto del sur de Egipto donde, adoptando la oscura forma gaseosa, voló de inmediato a la terminal de destino antes de que ellos pudieran despegar.

No había llegado a saber qué era lo que pretendían hacer en aquella parte del país, pero supuso que hacerlo de aquella manera no debía ser del todo legal y ver a agentes de la ley cometiendo ilegalidades le agradaba. Al adelantarse se percató de que habían instalado un puesto de control mágico de seguridad, pequeño y sin mucha parafernalia, pero peligroso para los visitantes que podrían dar al traste con su intento de penetrar en el país sin ser detectados.

Sonriendo preparaba su varita ante lo inútil de aquellos guardias que, por su incapacidad, controlaban a los que tuvieran buenas intenciones y obviaban las actividades de los magos oscuros, que hacían cosas delante de sus narices sin que se percataran de ello. Tras hacer que su enorme serpiente apareciera de su varita, hizo que esta se desligara y desplegó a sus culebras para dedicarles unas horas a estudiarlos, antes de que llegara el avión con sus objetivos principales.

* * *

En la aeronave privada, el trío, se concentraba en estudiar todo lo que sabían de la deidad del antiguo Egipto Ptah y del templo, tanto del reubicado como los restos que quedaron sumergidos bajo las aguas. Dedicaron muchas de las seis horas de viaje para organizarse y estudiar la carpeta relacionada con el lugar a investigar. También les dio tiempo para hablar de su época de estudiantes, recordando su pasado y las estupideces que hicieron cuando eran críos. Hubo tiempo para hablar de su etapa como padres y de lo orgullosos que estaban de sus hijos. En ningún momento quisieron hablar de la mujer de Draco, del incurable mal que había en su sangre y que tarde o temprano acabaría con su vida.

Al llegar el momento de fingir un desvío "accidental" de su trayectoria, los pilotos, no tuvieron que dar muchas escusas para dirigirse al sur del país pues el clima les estaba ayudando. Una poderosa tormenta de verano había surgido en casi todo el país y eran las autoridades quienes recomendaban el desvío de los aviones ante las inclemencias del clima.

Harry y Ronald, mirando el repentino mal tiempo por las ventanas, supusieron que aquella tormenta fortuita no era casualidad, pues les estaba dando la escusa perfecta para dirigirse hacia su destino sin tener que dar explicaciones. "¿Casualidad?" Esta vez pronunció el pelirrojo y su compañero negó con la cabeza, indicando de qué estaban yendo en la dirección correcta.

Con todo dispuesto, gracias a la saturación de los grandes aeropuertos, que estaban acaparando los desvíos, fueron las propias autoridades quienes recomendaron al avión aterrizar en la pequeña terminal de Abu Simbel hasta que el tiempo se normalizara en el norte.

Al ser ya de noche bajaron los tres pasajeros y se presentaron en la terminal para pasar los controles. Los dos Aurores se tomaban otra poción, que les daría otra identidad, y los tres portaban las escobas de vuelo a su espalda bajo un sencillo conjuro de invisibilidad ante muggles. Su sorpresa fue enorme al ver que había un inesperado puesto de control mágico por allí, controlado por dos empleados. El policía que atendió las solicitudes de entrada estaba demasiado sonriente, a su lado había otro agente que les sonreía en iguales condiciones.

Con gran amabilidad, sin ningún registro o comprobación mágica de que no eran impostores, tramitaron su ingreso en el país y siguieron a lo suyo. Ninguno de los tres llegó a imaginarse que estaban bajo el conjuro Confundus, provocado por la espía que se había presentado hasta allí mucho antes que ellos.

Amparados en la noche, Harry y Ronald recuperaban su forma original, cogieron sus escobas de vuelo y se prepararon para salir volando a su primer destino cuando, Draco, tuvo el presentimiento de que no estaban del todo solos por allí. Miró hacia la terminal sin detectar nada extraño y al instante los otros dos hicieron lo mismo y ninguno descubrió nada en particular. A continuación elevaron el vuelo y fueron hasta el lugar donde habían reubicado el templo.

En el lugar de origen sí que había alguien, la espía aguardaba entre las sombras a que se marcharan para convocar la bruma gaseosa a su alrededor y, tras elevar también el vuelo, los seguiría allá donde fueran.

El trío llegaba hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la entrada del majestuoso templo. Al ser ya bastante tarde se había cerrado a las visitas y los pocos guardias, que habían en las instalaciones, fueron presa fácil para los que se iban a infiltrar. En un momento los dejaron petrificados y se dispusieron para la exploración.

Con cuatro grandes estatuas a la entrada, una de ellas casi destruida, de veinte metros de altura y todas representaban a Ramsés II. Tras analizarlas, el pelirrojo sacaba su cámara de fotos de impresión instantánea de una bolsa encantada, que le había preparado su mujer con todo lo necesario por si ocurría cualquier eventualidad, y comenzaba a tomar fotografías de todo. Draco no sabía por qué miraba los revelados con tanta prisa pero, el auror, certificaba que las imágenes eran normales y se adentraron en el interior.

Sobre la fachada del edificio aparecía la espía y a toda prisa desplegaba sus pequeños reptiles, que se mimetizaban con la tonalidad de la piedra volviéndose casi invisibles y se adentraban en el interior del templo con ellos.

En el interior había habitaciones decrecientes y la sala hipóstila estaba sujetada por ocho pilares, que eran estatuas del faraón. Los tres personajes tenían conjuros de detección mágica, para rastrear cualquier indicio de que había elementos encantados por allí pero, de momento, no habían tenido suerte.

Estaban dedicando su tiempo a escudriñarlo en profundidad y cuando entraban en un vestíbulo transversal, en una pared negra se encontraban talladas en la roca cuatro figuras sentadas: Ra-Horajti, otra con la forma divinizada del faraón, el dios Amón y por último Ptah. En aquella sala detectaron un pequeño rastro de energía mágica, proveniente de la última escultura y el pelirrojo sacó de inmediato una foto.

Con gran expectación por ver que descubrían, los tres se agruparon con la imagen pendiente por revelar delante y, cuando esta se aclaró, se podían divisar tres de las estatuas pero en el lugar donde se ubicaba el dios de la magia no había figura allí, sino un conducto oculto tras él que se adentraba en la tierra.

Con gran interés se pusieron a mirar si allí había alguna clase de hechizo que ocultara un pasaje secreto pero no había nada en absoluto. Supusieron pues que el camino a descubrir debía de estar en el lugar donde antes se encontraba el templo y que tendrían que sumergirse en las aguas para llegar.

Acelerando el paso, tomaron imágenes de todo el templo para el informe y a continuación salieron del principal para explorar el otro, sin encontrar nada de interés. Antes de irse borraron toda huella de que habían estado por allí y des-petrificaron a los guardias, que no llegaron a enterarse de lo que había pasado, y al mirar al reloj, en lugar de extrañarse, se alegraron de que la noche estuviera pasando tan rápido sin darse cuenta.

Por fortuna la posición original no estaba lejos de allí, tan solo a 200 metros, solo que estaba casi a 65 metros bajo el agua. Llegando a la orilla del lago, Ronald protegía la cámara en la bolsa convirtiéndola en impermeable mientras Harry colocaba trasladores de emergencia, por si surgía un problema y tenían que salir de allí a escape.

Antes de entrar en el agua tuvieron que preparar el conjuro de "Casco de Burbuja" para poder respirar a tanta profundidad. Como no había luz por allí tuvieron que realizar el conjuro Lumos con sus varitas y, tras aligerar sus vestimentas, solo se quedaron con el pantalón y una camiseta. Se lanzaron al agua en busca de la única pista que tenían.

Al estar en agosto y ser un país bastante cálido, la temperatura del agua, aun siendo de noche, era agradable. Nadando a toda prisa, pues el hechizo solo duraba durante una hora, llegaron hasta el lugar donde se suponía que estaba hace 54 años el templo.

El traslado y el más de medio siglo sumergido había pasado factura a la posición original y mientras Draco iluminaba con la varita, Harry y Ron realizaban conjuros para despejar los sedimentos en el agua hasta que se encontraron con un recóndito conjuro que funcionaba como barrera protectora, a ojos de los muggles, de un conducto oculto en la tierra.

Tras asegurar que no se produjeran desprendimientos a su alrededor, sin perder un segundo, como no sabían que podría pasar si tocaban la barrera y, aun sin saber que podría ocultar, trataron de disipar el conjuro. Desde su posición notaban como el agua sí que podía traspasarla, dando a entender que estaba inundado y que no se produciría un efecto de absorción si lo disolvían. Cansados de sus infructuosos intentos por deshacerlo, Harry intentó tocar la barrera y fue entonces cuando descubrió que podría traspasarla sin necesidad de disolver el hechizo.

Pensando que tal vez aquella barrera estaba para impedir que algo saliera en lugar de evitar que entraran, primero se adentró Harry, seguido de Draco y Ron en la retaguardia. Aquel conducto se adentraba unos cincuenta metros más de profundidad, antes de dar con una especie de cápsula de aire en el subsuelo, donde el agua no se adentraba. Habían estado casi a la profundidad máxima que permitía el conjuro y como no sabían si el aire por allí era respirable, prefirieron no disiparlo.

Con sus varitas iluminaban el corredor de tierra oscura, que se extendía ante ellos y al final del camino daba a una gran cámara que se trataba de un templo completo en honor a la deidad de la magia. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se dispusieron a escudriñarlo, quedándose alucinados por los tesoros que ocultaba.

Para empezar había una gran sala hipóstila rectangular que se suponía que era la encargada de sujetar la estructura principal. Compuesta por veinticuatro magníficas pilastras ornamentadas, doce a cada lado, y una descomunal columna central. El templo medía al menos cien metros de largo por cincuenta de ancho, el pilar que estaba al centro de la estancia provenía de un foso circular, cuya profundidad se perdía de la vista y ascendía hacia el techo siendo el pilar maestro de toda la estructura. De todas las columnas, que estaban decorados con piedras preciosas y fabulosos jeroglíficos, el central era el único que tenía forma y esta era una esfinge dorada con alas de rubí.

En lugar de mirar hacia el exterior se suponía que era una esfinge mirando hacia el interior de la columna, sentada sobre sus dos patas traseras, estirada hacia el techo y en su lomo se podía ver sus dos alas de rubí. Era una maravilla que Draco Malfoy, como gran coleccionista de arte, se quedaba atónito al ver aquello.

Mientras Draco estaba al borde del amplio foso, que impedía llegar hasta el pilar, miraba hacia el fondo tratando de calcular cual profundo llegaría, pero era imposible y la oscuridad se tragaba la luz de los conjuros lumínicos que trataran de alumbrarla. Después se quedó extasiado por semejante escultura, mientras los otros dos no se quedaron tan alucinados pues habían llegado a ver a la auténtica esfinge a principios de año. Entre los tesoros, de metales preciosos que habían alrededor de todas las columnas, se movían grandes serpientes en apariencia inofensivas, indicando de que se podía respirar bien allí abajo.

Los tres personajes se sobresaltaron al verlas pero, al notar que no tenían intenciones hostiles, se tranquilizaron pasados unos minutos e inclusive disiparon los conjuros de respiración. "Harry: Si recuerdas algo del Pársel sería buen momento para que te comunicaras con ellas.", le susurraba su cuñado pero ambos sabían que había perdido la habilidad de hablar con las serpientes cuando dejó de ser un Horrocrux del señor tenebroso.

Al fondo había una gran sala cerrada por una enorme puerta y, a los laterales, diferentes salas anexas sin puerta alguna. Comenzaron pues a investigar las laterales y desde su posición, siguiendo las horas del reloj, descubrieron que se trataba de pequeños cubículos con diversas representaciones dibujadas en ella. Entre más cerca estaba de la entrada menos se distinguía lo que antaño tuvieron dibujadas, pero al adentrarse en las más profundas sí que se podía divisar algo muy distinto.

En una de las salas, en cada una de las cuatro paredes de la estancia, estaban representadas la cabeza de una bestia: un león, un oso, un leopardo y otro que parecía ser un dragón. Los tres personajes iluminaban las paredes con gran interés, preguntándose a que se debía aquel cuarto pero, como no había ni texto ni jeroglíficos, prosiguieron su camino hasta la siguiente estancia, la más cercana al final de la cara oeste.

Mientras se adentraban en ella, a la entrada de la gruta, emergía la espía que les había seguido hasta allí al no poder hacerlo sus criaturas. La joven, que por alguna razón no podía convocar a sus serpientes allí dentro, tuvo que ser ella la que los siguiera en persona. Con mucha cautela se introdujo en la sala mayor y pareciendo tener el don de la lengua Pársel, podía escuchar lo que decían las serpientes de la zona y estas advertían que bajo ninguna circunstancia abrieran la puerta del fondo sin antes descubrir el código.

Ocultándose por la zona, tratando de mantenerse inadvertida, se camuflaba en las sombras de una de las salas de la cara este. En la otra, los tres hombres, se quedaron sorprendidos pues el mural que había donde ellos estaban se puso en movimiento. No daban crédito a lo que contemplaban, pues todo retrato del mundo mágico había perdido su capacidad para interactuar y no sabían como aquel podía ponerse en movimiento.

* * *

 _En un primer momento se divisó la forma humana del dios Ptah, este estaba de pie a los pies del mar, en la costa norte del imperio Egipcio, y la imagen se alejaba de él. Cruzaba lo que parecía ser el Mediterráneo y al otro lado había un personaje cubierto con unas túnicas negras que pareciera mirar fijo al que aguardaba en la otra costa._

 _Al volver a la orilla egipcia, una gigantesca esfinge, de alas rojas, aparecía tras la deidad y ambos fueron testigos de cómo se producía una colosal abertura en medio del mar, como si dos formidables muros invisibles hubieran colisionado de golpe._

 _Las aguas del mar se agitaron y emergía la poderosa cabeza de un león, que amenazaba con devorarlo todo pero, al tratar de hacerlo, descubrió como estaba imposibilitada para afectar a la realidad y los humanos no eran capaces de divisarla; algunos pocos lograban verla en sueños. Pero tanto Ptah como el encapuchado sí que podían discernirla, más en el caso de este último desapareció como si se hubiera desmaterializado en pequeños granos de arena, que se los llevaba el viento de la existencia._

 _Como su mera presencia era peligrosa para el mundo, la Esfinge de alas rojas y el Dragón del Génesis, trataron de devolverlo al lugar donde había salido, pero no pudieron hacer nada en su contra y huyeron antes de caer eliminados por su poder._

 _La bestia, frustrada por no poder devorarlo todo, se percató de que podía afectar a la realidad si tomaba un avatar humano y sin dudarlo se introdujo en uno de ellos. Más su poder era incontenible para el ser humano y mataba a todo aquel que tratara de poseer. Tuvo que disociar toda su fuerza en dos partes pagando un alto precio._

 _Todo el poder destructivo iba a parar al humano, que no podía tomar posesión total de sus acciones hasta pasado un tiempo en el que el individuo tenía consciencia y moral propia, antes de que la visión destructiva de la criatura tomara el control de él. El alto precio fue que la otra parte de su poder, que consistía en la capacidad de persuasión de masas, tuvo que materializarse en una impresionante corona de oro, que no se podía poner hasta que no adquiriera el control total del avatar._

 _El humano escogido se adentró en las tierras del este y formó una poderosa nación: Babilonia. Todos caían a sus pies, lo obedecían sin impedimentos y, cuando surgió la auténtica personalidad de la bestia, el imperio se extendió por el mundo como un cáncer maligno._

 _Pero no todo estaba perdido pues la criatura debía regirse a las leyes del hombre y este no era inmortal. El paso del tiempo pasaba factura al avatar y cuando su cuerpo ya no le respondía tuvo que cambiar de usuario antes de que el actual falleciera. Debía repetir el proceso en el que el nuevo individuo tenía algo de consciencia propia y no podía portar la corona durante ese tiempo._

 _El dios Ptah, oculto en lo más profundo del desierto, al ver que aquel imperio se extendía sin control, hizo que algunos humanos despertaran de su estado de control mental y tomaran consciencia de sí mismo. Estos humanos eran inmunes a los encantos del avatar y comenzaron a conspirar en su contra._

 _Descubrieron como si se le sustraía la corona del monarca, al estar en manos de otra persona, este perdía todo el poder de persuasión de masas y solo quedaba la forma humana de la bestia, que de seguir sin ella el avatar moriría junto con ella por el irremediable pasó del tiempo. Los seres conscientes, al sustraer el preciado objeto por primera vez, trataron de destruirla pero era imposible pues era parte de un solo ser al que no podían dañar._

 _Por desgracia pecaron de ingenuidad, la corona no daba poder alguno a quien la portara o sujetara y lo peor era que si dejaban de tenerla en las manos de alguien, la bestia recuperaba el poder de persuasión y control de las masas. El avatar se las arrancó de sus manos agonizantes y la recuperó continuando con la dinastía._

 _Para protegerla de ladrones, cuando dejaba un cuerpo y debía esperar a que el siguiente perdiera toda su autonomía, hizo que dejara su ostentosa forma por arte de magia, para transformarse en una fruta comestible, una granada roja y así ocultarla de los pícaros hasta que pudiera volver a ponérsela._

 _Solo el avatar podía devolverla a su forma original y solo lo hacía cuando llegaba el momento de la coronación. Tras muchos años buscando el ornamento de oro, se dieron cuenta del engaño y comenzaron a seguir la dinámica de la corona, aquella roja granada, para intentar sustraerla de nuevo._

 _Cuando el avatar envejecía y tuvo que cambiar de usuario, fue el momento en el que, tras muchos espías muertos y muchos intentos, lograron hacerse con la fruta antes de que recobrara la forma y la alejaron de la bestia lo máximo posible. Como no podían dejar de sujetarla se la entregaban al dios Ptah, que la aferró y se ocultó en lo profundo del desierto, manteniéndola lejos de sus zarpas._

 _Cuando el cuerpo no pudo prolongar más su existencia todos celebraron el final de la dinastía. Habían conseguido que todo el poder de control sobre las masas de la bestia se desvaneciera y comenzara la debacle del imperio Babilónico, pues aun siendo un ser poderoso no podía manipular las mentes humanas a su antojo._

 _La deidad, que podía ver como la cabeza del león estaba agonizante y carente de poder, pensando que todo había acabado, fue entonces cuando emergió del mar la segunda cabeza: la de un oso. Esta, nada más emerger y no poder hacer nada contra la realidad pero sí contra sí misma, lo primero que hizo fue decapitar a su hermana por completo. Después repitió el proceso de la primera y tomó un avatar humano, formando una nueva nación: La Persa. Tomó su lugar como principal potencia mundial y tras apoderarse por completo del control del individuo extendió su dominio._

 _Durante quinientos años la nación se expandió, pero tenía el mismo defecto que su antecesora, pues tenía una corona de plata que trasformaba en un melocotón en los tiempos que debía permanecer oculta a manos de ladrones y era el único punto débil del imperio. Los humanos "conscientes" tardaron esos quinientos años en lograr hacerse con ella y entregársela al que aun portaba la granada. A continuación pasó lo mismo pues el imperio entró en caída libre antes de que una nueva cabeza saliera del mar._

 _La tercera en emerger tenía la forma de un leopardo, menos fuerte que las antecesoras pero compensaba su falta de fuerza en ser astuta y veloz como el viento. Esta criatura, tras decapitar a la anterior, adoptó avatar y nación: Los Griegos. Se postuló como potencia global pero actuaba diferente a sus predecesoras pues el avatar no daba órdenes directas sino que, compadeciéndose de los hombres, les daba la falsa ilusión de estar en una democracia._

 _En su caso portaba una corona de cobre, que se trasformó en algo más humano: una simple manzana verde. Ahora los humanos no subyugados por el control mental tardaron otros quinientos años en lograr apropiarse de la "aureola", con forma de fruta, a los griegos para iniciar su imparable debacle._

 _El dios de la magia, el tener tres coronas encima parecía que le afectaba pues comenzaba a petrificarse muy lento pero constante. Para su desgracia emergió la cuarta cabeza y esta era una criatura terrorífica, que decapitó al leopardo herido nada más verlo._

 _Cuando se pensaba que cada cabeza saliente era menos fuerte que la anterior, la cuarta tenía forma de un dragón de diez cuernos y esta era tan terrible como la del león. Su avatar y nación escogida fue la romana y su dominio se extendió por todo el mundo conocido sin oposición durante un milenio._

 _Su corona era de hierro y se trasformó en una simple aceituna. Aprendiendo de los errores de sus antecesoras, aquella simple aceituna, cuando adquiría esa forma, se tiraba en un estanque repleto de millares de aquel manjar y creando al menos mil réplicas de los estanques, repartidos por todo el imperio, dejaban muy difícil su auténtica localización y su neutralización en el tiempo de consciencia propia del nuevo avatar._

 _Era la última que quedaba en pie y tenía el control total del cuerpo principal, a cada nuevo intercambio su poder se incrementaba y amenazaba con conquistar el mundo de seguir así. Pero en ese tiempo tan oscuro fue cuando apareció de nuevo el personaje camuflado bajo las túnicas negras. Fue él el encargado de dirigir, mediante manipulaciones, a los humanos "conscientes" hacia la ubicación correcta de la corona del imperio, que parecía no tener caducidad. Cuando los humanos lograron quitar su poder de dominio sobre los hombres y comenzara su debacle, el encapuchado solo se tuvo que esperar a que se la entregaran a Ptah para que este perdiera por completo su capacidad de acción y quedara reducido a una mera estatua de piedra con las cuatro frutas eternamente frescas en sus manos._

 _Mientras se petrificaba en mitad del desierto, forzó a la entidad conocida como la esfinge a acudir a Italia a terminar de decapitar la última cabeza moribunda. Esta entidad, a ojos mortales, se trasformó en un viajante itinerante y tras cumplir con su cometido se quedó en aquella nación._

 _Por parte de la deidad lo último que llegó a divisar fue como, aquella sombra, se aproximaba hasta él con la aparente intención de apoderarse de las piezas que protegía pero, por segunda vez, lo vio disolverse en diminutos fragmentos de arena, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa indicando que aquello tal vez era lo que pretendiera._

* * *

Tras la representación visual, todo volvió al inicio y los tres hombres se quedaron alucinados por lo que habían presenciado. Todo había sido visual pero tan bien explicado que no hizo falta que ninguno preguntara que había sido aquello, aunque se podía intuir que faltaba más por ver.

Harry marcó a fuego en su mente las cuatro localizaciones donde habían caído las cabezas, en diferentes puntos del Mediterráneo. La del León entre Egipto y la isla de Creta; la del Oso entre la isla de Chipre y Turquía; la del Leopardo en mitad del Mar Egeo; la del reptil draconiano en el Mar Adriático.

— ¿Qué será en verdad el dios Ptah?

—Si no me equivoco: no parece un dios, más bien diría que es un extraordinario mago con el don de la inmortalidad, que ha ayudado a la humanidad desde hace milenios —Explicaba Draco, con grandes conocimientos sobre antigüedades, acariciando el relieve del susodicho—. En lo que hemos visto no parece que esté muerto, sino petrificado. Tal vez esté tras las puertas del fondo.

Ronald seguía sacando fotos de todo y juntos fueron al vestíbulo principal, pues ahora les tocaba explorar lo que hubiera tras las inmensas puertas cerradas, para luego pasar a las salas del lado este. Se pusieron frente a ella y en esta sí que había algo escrito pero estaban en un idioma desconocido, que los aurores identificaron como el que había encontrado el corrupto senador en el desierto arábigo.

No sabían como descifrarlo y tampoco tenían por seguro que en imagen podrían salir de allí. Así que, antes de tratar de abrir la puerta, sacaron un enorme papel donde se dispusieron a realizar un calco en pergamino para después iniciar una minuciosa traducción. Mientras los dos hombres realizaban el calco, el rubio se fijaba en la cerradura de la puerta.

Aquella puerta era de piedra tan pulida que reflejaba la luz de los conjuros Lumos, como si de un espejo se tratara, la cerradura estaba justo entre ella y tenía forma circular, metida dentro de la misma estructura, con dos pomos rectos dentro. Parecía ser una cerradura de combinación pues los pomos giraban y tenía una flecha, en forma de triángulo en la unión de ambas puertas, y otras veinticinco pequeñas flechas a alrededor de la zona central.

Sujetando un pomo, no giraba si no se sujetaba el otro y sin tirar de ellos comenzó a mover la cerradura de un lado para el otro, notando que giraba con bastante facilidad. No sabía lo que hacía falta para abrir la puerta pero, cuando terminaron de hacer el calco, preguntó si intentaba abrirlo y Harry le dijo que por intentarlo nada perdían.

Tirando del pomo, la puerta no se abrió, pero si se escuchó un sonido que pareciera ir tras las paredes del vestíbulo. Era como un ligero corrimiento de tierra que iba tras las paredes desde aquella puerta hasta por donde habían entrado.

Siguiendo el sonido, iluminando el techo y paredes a medida que recorría el templo, al iluminar hacia la entrada y quedar todo en silencio se sorprendieron en un segundo pues algo había emergido del foso. Era un ser humanoide, de dos metros de altura, fuerte, desnudo y casi a cuatro patas. Sin pelo y de rasgos en la cara más parecidos a una calavera que al de un rostro humano. Lo que si tenía y se divisaban bien eran sus dientes y garras afiladas como cuchillas y que parecían ponzoñosas.

Los tres hombres iluminaban al ser, que identificaban como un Inferi y este a su vez les miraba a ellos sin parecer verse afectado por la luz de sus varitas. Como solo era uno, se separaron apuntando con sus armas sin perderlo de tiro.

Mientras tanto, en la sala donde estaba la espía, la suciedad de las paredes caía y lo que hubiera grabado se volvía a divisar bastante bien. Pudo ver un fresco en el que cientos de voluntarios se tiraban al foso, ofreciéndose a Ptah, para que sus cuerpos inertes sirvieran de defensa para todo aquel que quisiera penetrar en el templo sin autorización. Ahora en la superficie solo había uno pero, la joven, se quedó alucinada al ver, en el relieve, como en lo más profundo podría haber cientos de miles.

Harry, sabía que para combatir a un muerto viviente se tenía que hacer uso del fuego y, sin pensarlo un segundo, lanzó un poderoso conjuro de fuego contra aquella criatura, tan potente, que dejó de verlo pues había quedado rodeado por las llamas. Cuando todo se extinguió, los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como el fuego no había hecho nada al demonio que había aparecido del foso. Solo pudieron pronunciar un unísono: "¡Joder!", antes de que la criatura se abalanzara a por ellos, forzándolos a moverse para evitar sus arremetidas violentas.

Se movían por la sala tratando de distraer a aquel muerto andante y que no fuera solo a por uno de ellos. Le lanzaban un popurrí de conjuros por ver si alguno conseguía hacerle algo más que moverle la piel, pero aquel ser era muy resistente a los hechizos, indicando que el mago que lo había creado debía ser un portento.

Apariciones, volteretas, todo con tal de no recibir ni un solo aruñón que parecía venenoso. Aunque le lanzaran ataques desde cualquier ángulo si fijaba un objetivo iba a por él a donde quisiera que se moviera a toda velocidad y se había centrado en el rubio.

Las apariciones no podían irse más allá de unos pocos metros de distancia y la criatura parecía ir prediciendo los lugares donde iban a aparecer, para dirigirse hacia allí sin demoras. Harry, tratando de captar la atención de su enemigo, decía que usaran el trasportador pero allí abajo no funcionaba.

— ¡Fuerte mierda de Traslador! —maldecía Ronald, mientras ponía a buen recaudo la cámara y el calco en la bolsa encantada y volvía a atacar al resistente rival.

— ¡Es este lugar que los inhabilita!

Desde la sala donde aguardaba la espía, tenía la intención de salir de allí corriendo pero, al salir al vestíbulo y ver a los tres hombres luchando contra aquel engendro, no pudo evitarlo, pues estaba cerca de alcanzar a Draco, lanzó un infructuoso "Inmobilus" contra aquel ser demoniaco. Aunque no le hizo nada, al menos llamó la atención y lo detuvo unos segundos en los que la fijaba como su siguiente objetivo. Pero aquellos segundos fueron los suficientes como para que los tres magos a la vez le lanzaran un conjuro de fuego que se intensificaba al unificarlo desde diferentes proyecciones.

Mientras la chica escapaba del templo, gritando que no tenían que haber abierto la puerta sin antes saber la combinación, los tres hombres, sudando y gritando de agonía por el calor producido, conseguían reducir a cenizas al Inferi. Lo desintegraron no sin que este antes tratara de acercarse a alguno de ellos. Quedando exhaustos se preguntaban quién era aquella chica y sobre todo, quien había sido capaz de crear un ser tan resistente como aquel.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para hacer preguntas pues del foso se escuchaba como ascendía una legión de muertos vivientes y aterrados salieron a escape del templo. El comandante lanzó un "Fuego Maligno", a máxima potencia, que adoptó forma de serpiente que se introducía por el foso intentando parar a los que provenían de allí. Pero ni aun sus formidables llamas pudieron contra los Inferis provenientes de las profundidades, que emergían a mansalva y más aun al notar como el templo estaba siendo atacado.

Los primeros en emerger fueron a por ellos, mientras los vivos colapsaban el corredor de entrada con hielo, creando un muro que podría darles tiempo a escapar antes de que les alcanzaran.

Generando un nuevo conjuro para poder respirar bajo el agua, nadaron a toda prisa hasta la barrera de salida, a la vez que sentían como los muertos, por su fuerza y su increíble número, rompían el hielo y se adentraban tras ellos como posesos.

Harry iba a la retaguardia y, al mirar hacia tras, descubrió como aquellas legiones estaban cerca de atraparle. Mas antes de eso sintió como le sujetaban, Ronald y Draco tiraban de él y lo sacaban al otro lado del conjuro, que impedía que salieran los Inferi del interior.

Llegando a la orilla respiraban con la tensión en el cuerpo. Aun era de noche y no había rastro de la chica, que casi ni vieron al estar tan centrados en el enemigo. Sufriendo un ataque de risa por la tensa situación, comenzaron a reírse al rememorar el mal momento vivido.

Por poco no lo hubieran podido contar y se pusieron en pie, pues nada más iban a descubrir por allí, al menos de momento, pues se requería de un ejército para poder parar la legión de muertos de allí abajo.

El pelirrojo miraba las fotos tomadas en el interior y enseñándoselas a su cuñado se percataron que ahora formaban parte del collage que tenían que montar. Por alguna razón no podían tomar imágenes de los sitios claves y se tranquilizaron al ver que al menos el calco estaba bien aun. Era una prueba que habían sacado de allí y que se encargarían de descifrar como pudieran.

Casi sin hablar, lo único que querían era salir del país y volver a casa. Volvieron al aeropuerto, donde tuvieron que volver a adoptar sus identidades y pasar por el control, que aun estaba afectado por el conjuro Confundus y podrían haberse llevado medio Egipto por allí, que a los vigías no le hubiera importado lo más mínimo.

Una vez en el aire no pasaron por la capital. Draco mandó un comunicado anunciando que debido a problemas de agenda, por el imprevisto desvío, no podría acudir en persona a recoger la urna decorativa que había adquirido y si eran tan amables se la enviaran por correo. Emprendieron entonces la vuelta directa a casa y fue entonces cuando quisieron hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

— ¿Alguien llegó a ver a la persona que estaba en el templo? —preguntaba el pelirrojo, curioso por saber su identidad y que estaba haciendo allí abajo.

—Tuvimos tanto tiempo como tú para intentar identificarla; pero si no llega a distraer al Inferi, Draco ahora estaría muerto y puede que nosotros también.

—El dios Ptah, Bestias y Coronas… ¿para qué nos habrá enviado a presenciar todo aquello?

—No lo sé Ron. En la representación se ve a alguien que va tras todas ellas pero no se pudo hacer con ninguna.

—Me pondré a investigar sobre la figura de Ptah desde que llegue a casa —Draco miraba por una de las ventanas del avión, a la vez que se pronunciaba.

—Lo siento Draco, pero no vas a poder hacer solo eso —Harry le comentaba mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué pretendes decir?

—La situación seguro que empeora y te vamos a necesitar —En su cabeza le llegaban las imágenes de la representación vista y como los humanos doblegaban su voluntad nada más ver al avatar de la bestia. Le resultaba muy familiar al momento en el que Sigurd Jacobsen se presentó ante los miembros encargados de elegir al comandante de MaInPol—. El MIP lo va a controlar todo desde el 1 de Septiembre y vas a tener que ayudarnos a llegar a donde no nos dejen ir.

—Si la situación empeora: ¿Qué hacemos con nuestros hijos?

—No hay lugar más seguro que Hogwarts, ellos se mantendrán a salvo de todo allí.

Aceptando el trato de colaboración, siguieron hablando y desplegaron el inmenso calco, a tamaño real, que tuvieron que reducir con un conjuro para empezar a tratar de descifrarlo. Pero aquellos garabatos no tenían sentido, e iban a necesitar de personal más especializado para traducirlo. Siguieron su camino hasta el Reino Unido antes de separarse, no sin antes quedar para ir a comprar el material escolar de sus hijos todos juntos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Atardecía en Japón, más en concreto en su capital y dentro de esta, en el barrio portuario de Kõtõ, adentrándose en la bahía en dirección a los muelles de atraque, llegué a un barco de tamaño medio sin nombre, sin bandera, ni nada en particular Que resaltar a excepción de que era bastante viejo.

Pídase que se identifique, sin obtener respuesta, e incluya mandar algunas fragatas para saber quiénes eran y la mercancía que trajeron trasportar; Pero fue entonces cuando los operarios del puerto, por alguna razón, abandonaron sus puestos de trabajo. La policía portuaria dejó en paz en la navegación y volvió a un lugar para ir, una vez en la tierra, ir con los demás empleados de la zona de los muelles sin ninguna razón aparente.

Cuando ya no quedó nadie que custodiara los puntos de atraque, apareciera de la nada, coches de color oscuro y un furgón que pareciera de reparto, pues tenía el logotipo de una marca local en la chapa, aunque su ocupación no tenía aspecto de trabajar en aquella empresa, más bien pareciera un vehículo robado.

Una serie de personas, aspectos peligrosos, vestidos con túnicas largas y grises, aguardaban en el muelle de atraque a que llegara. Todos portaban varitas, eran al menos doce magos los que esperaban la carga del barco que atracaba y echaba amarres. De la rampa bajaban los otros magos, el aspecto no asiático, la salud y los homólogos con la música clásica del país, pero también tenían un cronómetro que marcaba una cuenta atrás en la mano. Pareciese que tuviste milimetrado y cronometrado en su desempeño, en principio ilegal.

La mercancía que estaba trasportando era un grupo de al menos treinta jóvenes, elfos, el hogar, el control, el control, la libertad, la mafia muggle japonesa.

No se puede utilizar métodos mágicos para trasladar un lugar a otro, sino también a ser muy cuidadosos a la hora de la ubicación y así no alertar a las autoridades mágicas. Los métodos no mágicos estaban indicados para el transporte de su mercancía, y la que mejor aún era la rata más ruina.

A pesar de poder formular sencillos conjuros para amplificar el espacio, preferimos hacinar a los pequeños elfos esclavizados en el furgón sin ninguna piedad, consiguiendo que tuvieran que luchar por el aire respirable, sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera hacer uso de su magia para su fácil viaje

Conmemoración de los peores criminales muggles es el encargado de hacerse cargo de ellos. Analice la lista de los productos que se pueden utilizar y muchos de ellos.

Mientras que el barco, que había sido traído, zarpaba para marchar de los muelles, subiéndose en los diversos coches, que se encargaría de escoltar a la furgoneta, se puso en marcha hacia el interior de la ciudad. Aunque no hubiera nadie en los alrededores, por alguna razón ya había visto mucho por las ventanas y el cronómetro. No solían hacer una clase de operaciones a esas horas diurnas y parecieran estar esperando algo.

Envolviéndose en un hechizo de invisibilidad, parecido al del Autobús Noctámbulo, aquel conjuro tenía la peculiaridad de los guardianes de la ley mágica percató de que estaba circulando por las calles. Antes de salir de la zona portuaria el destacamento de automóviles se detuvo en seco pues alguien se interponía en el paso, apareciendo en la nada, y todos se guardaron perplejos, más de su pronta intervención que por su función, al ver quién era.

Era una jovencita de incógnito, que no se puede evitar pasar con inadvertidos con su poderoso conjuro de discreción, vestida con unas túnicas blancas de batalla completa, con líneas anchas doradas, con capucha y banda que oculta la barbilla hasta la nariz. Aquella desconocida, sin embargo, no tiene nada que ver con las varitas, una vez en cada mano, sino también en la cara de los ojos, tiene un aspecto de estar furiosa.

"Es pronto." Dijo el conductor del coche que iba a estar en la cabeza, que se parece ser el líder de ese destacamento y este le contestó que siguen hacia delante sin mirar atrás. Sin embargo, ni siquiera se ha dado a la vista, los magos no se han relajado en ningún momento.

Mientras tanto, no pudiendo ver el mar, comprobé cómo la flota flotante donde estaban los otros malhechores comenzaba a zozobrar. Mirando su cronómetro y luego el navío dijo: "Va por el barco primero, eso nos da el tiempo". Comentaba mientras divisaba que, en la cubierta, los intentos de abandonar la información, así como los conjuros se sucedieron y la tripulación fue paralizada sin remedio. El barco, al final, quedó anclado en una placa de hielo que surgió de repente y quedó como quedó.

En el coche, que estaba más cerca de la furgoneta, se encargaba de guiar el paso por las calles sin que nada se interpusiera. Los coches se alargaban o bien se achataban en ningún momento en ningún momento y si, por casualidad, algo o alguien se interponía en el camino, sin embargo, la oportunidad de esquivarlo, hacían desaparecer sin contemplar.

Algo no fue uno de los coches, ni a la cola, ni a la palabra, ni a la palabra ni a la cara ni a la palabra ni a la cara ni a la cara ni a la cara ni a la palabra.

Saliendo de la vía, con la violencia y el control del pecado, fue un acto directo, un accidente, un accidente, una muerte, un golpe, un accidente, una detonación de la energía que se elevó a la vez que una mujer, y de repente, quedarás congelado en el aire con Todos sus ocupantes aturdidos y paralizados en su totalidad.

Ahora, el conjuro que lo oculto a los ojos de los magos quedó disuelto y la tarde pronto se perdió allí, mientras que los muggles ni se percataban de una anormalidad porque no puede verla.

Descubrí dos coches y el furgón de reparto cuando detecté el mismo que el último vehículo comenzó a sucederle al penúltimo. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?

"Vamos muy deprisa, de ser así llegaremos antes de tiempo". Decía el conductor al líder de su grupo mientras esta le respondía: "No pares ni por un segundo, ya no está lejos". Le dije, tanto por radio como en persona, como por ejemplo, el conductor de un vehículo que aún se mantenía activo, una vez que miraba el GPS del coche, que tenía una marca en la mitad de la ciudad, siendo el lugar preciso donde se dirigirá. A pesar de estar traduciendo mercancía ilegal en una ciudad en el centro de la ciudad, no hay nada para usted ni nada más lejos.

Trascurridos unos segundos, aquel elemento despreciable, que no dejen de mirar la cuenta atrás de la que quedé cinco minutos para finalizar, no como el conductor de su coche apretar los dedos con la fuerza al volante, aún así conduciendo como tal cosa, no como algo había cambiado en su mirada y se quedaron tranquilos sabiendo que ahora estaba acompañado de un extraño.

"Tu aventura termina aquí". Le dije al conductor con decisión total, a la vez que le apuntaba con su varita consiguiendo que los otros también le apuntaran. "Es la última vez que puse un número en Yakuza Mahõ".

Tras dar un fuerte volantazo, el coche volcó y comenzó a dar vueltas a la campana, sin embargo, ninguno de los interiores del interior no tuvo nada para salir de allí bajo el método mágico. Los ataques que se producen allí, todos se atacan entre sí, sin ningún sentido en la medida que iban dando vueltas. Desde el interior siempre uno de ellos, que variaba aleatoriamente, a los efectos de vigilar la situación del exterior para no provocar accidentes. En verdad, ninguno de esos elementos importó los humanos, ni lo que me gustó, sino que no todos lo hicieron. Llegó el caso, mientras estábamos dando vueltas a lo loco, lo que estaba siendo dominado por una entidad desconocida, como ya estaba cerca de un grupo de personas, que esperaban en un paso de peatones.

En teoría, era el líder de aquel grupo el que provocó una detonación que elevó por los aires el vehículo, se alejó de la trayectoria de los viandantes y dejarlos congelados a una altura de al menos seis metros del suelo, justo en un cruce de caminos, Todos los inconscientes y paralizados.

Ahora solo quedé la furgoneta que, de buenas a primeras, aminoraba a la vez que volvimos a ver a la chica que estaba de pie en la mitad de la calle con sus varitas en mano, ordenando detenerse hasta conseguirlo. El conductor la mira y después mira su reloj que indica que faltaban 4 minutos para finalizar.

Sin embargo, ahora se dice que estamos en una burbuja espacial, que está en la parte de la chica, que está en el lugar de la palabra, que no está en el aire. Una vez que miraba, por segunda vez, la cuenta atrás y su GPS. Sonreía al sable que estaba justo en el lugar donde debería estar, aunque antes de tiempo, y salí al exterior donde fue paralizado sin contemplaciones.

Aquella jovencita iba a la parte trasera de la furgoneta y la abría, liberando a aquellos elfos de su hacinamiento. Como aún no tenía un dueño definitivo, por el momento era el propio conductor, el responsable de ellos y el no se había liberado de su esclavitud y no fue la entrega de una pieza de ropa.

No perdiendo el ánimo, el joven desapareció y ahora, el "dueño temporal" de aquellos elfos, recuperó el movimiento, se fue quitando las piezas de ropa y el que se liberó uno a uno, a la vez que la sonreía. Cuando el último fue exonerado de la situación, quedó nuevamente paralizado y volví a aparecer la jovencita que ahora había cumplido su objetivo de neutralizar a los malos y liberar a sus presas.

Mientras tanto, la alarma de un reloj, en el interior de la parte de la cabina del furgón, la chica de la cara de los liberados, la dirección del Ministerio de Japón para que usted pueda atender y regularizar su situación o bien. Ir al país que quisieran y normalizarse allí. Pero su alegría no duró mucho pues, aunque la burbuja espacial en la que se encontraban solían ser un pequeño espacio, fuera de aquel conjunto. Ahora todo el camino, todo el vehículo, todo el animal se había quedado congelado, fuera de su propio hechizo, sin sentido por qué pasaba.

Una oscuridad envolvía las calles colindantes, desde los altos edificios hasta los subterráneos y la amenaza con todo el remedio. La jovencita no tenía ni la idea de lo que ya había pasado ni tampoco. Ni a ellos ni a ellos ni a ellos ni a ellos ni a ellos ni a nadie.

Con sus dos armas preparadas, todas las vías de escape ahora estaban sumidas en la oscuridad. Las huellas se agitan a cincuenta metros frente a ella y aparecía un hombre de ellas.

Al principio, parece que iba a vestirse con ropa de mago bastante corriente aunque estas se disociaron, convirtiéndose en parte de las sombras para reaparecer otra vez sobre su cuerpo, adhiriéndose y ataviándolo con un uniforme de batalla negro, mucho más reforzado que el de la joven y Que pareciera estar conectado a la oscuridad que lo precedía. Aquel personaje tenía la cruz de la vida egipcia grabada en su antebrazo, con el ojo de Ra cerrado en el.

Sin ningún temor, nunca lanzó una batería de poderosos conjuros en su contra. Eran una tremebunda cantidad de lanzamientos destructivos antes del mismo que el proyecto que se proyectó en sus sombras justo delante de él, cubriéndolo por completo y se tragó la cantidad de lanzamientos provocados por el menor daño.

Pareciera que toda la oscuridad se moviera a su voluntad, pues se separa y se agrupa un gusto de aquel personaje. La niña no se dio por vencida y proyectó una segunda ráfaga de todo el tipo de conjuros paralizantes y desconcertantes, pero el hombre solo tuvo un conducto entre las sombras para todos estos mensajes. La lanzadora, que tuvo que defender sus proyecciones propias.

"Mi turno". Todas las sombras se agitaron amplificando el volumen del extraño contrincante, generando en la palma de la mano una energía oscura, el proyecto provocó una onda destructiva que pulverizó todo lo que se cruzó en el camino, ya eres fachadas de edificios, Vehículos o personas que han estado en su trayectoria.

Aquella fuerza destructiva ahora venga en su contra y la guerrera de blanco tuvo que proteger tanto a ella misma como a los elfos, cuya magia era infructuosa en aquel combate. A duras penas.

¿Qué es la mejor defensa? ¿Cuál es el mejor momento? ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de hacerlo? ; Aunque su sorpresa fue enorme al producirse el cambio.

"Ya sabes que hacer". Pronunció en voz alta, aquel mago, a la vez que el ojo de la cruz egipcia, que llevaba tatuado en el antebrazo, se abriera de repente y la oscuridad se agitara a su alrededor.

En el otro plano del entorno, donde solía adentrarse en un placer y en una época idéntica pero invertida de la realidad, por lo general todo debe ser igual pero no en la ocasión. La ciudad había desaparecido, aun manteniéndose en otro lado del reflejo en sus pies.

Era una extensión eterna de nada, en un aparente atardecer infinito, con una poderosa oscuridad muy en la distancia, aún siendo increíble, esta comenzando a dar una forma ante sus ojos. La descomunal cabeza de un oso se generó en la lejanía y el sol y el sol, la tardanza, los segundos, el tiempo, la respuesta. Tuvo entonces que los ojos de la música del sonido.

Cuando finalizó su rugido, su preocupación creció aún más en la parte superior de la cabeza. Era la forma humanoide de una criatura de aterrizaje apariencia, que no sabía que era el obstáculo de su oponente.

Como un ser perturbado y un sediento de sangre fue, por supuesto, sin embargo, un gran éxito y sin muchas opciones para un buen zarpazo de aquella criatura, que no hubiera sido suficiente para su uniforme de batalla, Las líneas doradas se amplifican en el modo de fortificación y de manera que no quedará tullida por las profundas cortes que le hubieran provocado a nadie.

Aun no siendo desgarrada, la fuerza del impacto la salida de la vida por los aires, el paso, la violenta, el plano y el acabado en la realidad, donde también fue el otro el hombre que lanzó una onda destructiva en su contra, aún más potente que la anterior.

Los edificios se muestran en el paso de su energía y la chica, dando un fuerte salto, aferró la fachada de un edificio y comenzó a correr en su superficie como si estuviera en horizontal a toda velocidad. Podía dar fuertes saltos, de fachada en fachada, sin provocar roturas en los cristales ni daños en la superficie, pareciendo que todo donde se posara fuera un plano horizontal, ya pudiera estar bocabajo.

El enemigo, entre sus sombras, podía volar a un placer y se elevaba, disfrutar de la cacería, y los medios de comunicación sin tener que correr ni hacer nada.

¿Cómo son sus respuestas? ¿Qué es lo contrario? ¿Qué es lo contrario? ¿Qué es lo contrario? En la oscuridad no sabría por dónde iba a atacar.

La destrucción provocada por el mago y aquella entidad tenebrosa era descomunal. Eran dos contra uno, que no tenía ni la menor opción de salvación ante semejante emboscada. Saltando de edificio en edificio, servicio de escapar, pero la persecución se volvió más peligrosa, pues los dos comienzan a destruir las construcciones a su paso, desatando un completo desastre en la ciudad; ¿Por qué?

Tras un nuevo golpe por parte de la bestia, la izquierda aturdida, la final, el joven acabó arrodillada y rendida ante sus perseguidores, que consiguió evitar que siguiera en su huida a la desesperada. El desastre, el sueño, las sombras, las redes sociales, la violencia, la violencia, la violencia.

\- ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó casi sin aliento y siempre atenta a la mejor, pues, teniendo en cuenta el aspecto más salvaje y terrible, era la que más miedo tenía.

\- ¿Quién soy? Soy Warlock, el Sangre Sucia, que se presenta en el momento de la pregunta. ¿De qué manera eres tú y qué tantos problemas tienes? Admite que eres fuerte, mucho más que cualquier otra cosa que se pueda conocer como una de los Cinco Magos, pero nada ha podido hacer en mi contra y ahora solo queda una cosa por hacer.

\- ¿Vas a matarme?

—En efecto, nada ni nadie se interpone en mi camino. Pero antes te voy a torturar para que me digas cualquier información que me pueda ser útil. Quiero saber: ¿quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Cómo se ha obtenido semejante poder? ¿Cómo logras desaparecer la vista en ese otro plano? ¿Hay más como tú? De ser así: ¿Dónde están? Me interesaría conocerlos y quitarlos de mi camino. Mientras me respondes a todo eso puedes gritar todo lo que te apetezca, pues nadie te va a escuchar. Así que prepárate pues esto va para largo.

Se preparó para comenzar a torturar a la chica y le dijo a su. Obscurus que diera comienzo cuando, sin verlos venir, el elfos se liberaron a su rescate y se atacaron a ambos enemigos con toda la violencia, suplicando a la joven que la huyera de allí ahora que podía hacerlo.

Todo volvió a ponerse rojo, segundo, pequeño, pequeño, menor, menor, mayor, menor, menor, mayor, menor, mayor, menor, mejorable, fácil y rápido. Allí pues, no queriendo dejar de lado, no quería poner en peligro a sus compañeros de armas cuando fuera interrogada, aunque juró venganza contra ese tal Warlock.

Para que no se queden enfrentados al mago, uno tras otro, ya que se eliminó y no se corrigió la velocidad, ni el tiempo ni el tiempo ni el tiempo ni el tiempo ni el tiempo ni el tiempo ni el otro. Que no ha sido igual que el resto para sus orejas.

Sin embargo, no había manera ni cuando el texto terminó ni se corrigió ni se arregló ni se arregló ni se arregló ni siquiera. Que supiera a donde se había ido.

Warlock no pudo matarlo y, con el tiempo perdido intente, también el rastro de la joven, que se ha esfumado, poniéndose a salvo. Extraño ante aquel curioso suceso, porque no esperó que un simple elfo hubiera esquivado sus ataques mágicos y se quedara unos segundos en su sitio admirando semejante destrucción. Sabemos que dejar las cosas así que alerta al MIP, que absorberá el rastro de la energía mágica, que se deleitará, que los demás se conjugarán al conjuro que provocará el poder. Tifón que golpeó la ciudad de lleno y así podría encubrir tanto destrozo y tanta muerte .

Las sombras desaparecieron a la vez que el ojo de su antebrazo se cerraba, confinando al Obscurus dentro de él. Liberó a los magos oscuros, paralizados por la muchacha, para que no queden detenidos y juntos se marchen de allí, sin tomar en cuenta los cuerpos de los elfos.

—Mi señor —Mientras se marchaban de la zona, uno de los criminales le comentaba a Warlock—: ¿Estáis haciendo las cosas a medias? Aunque se traten de disimular las huellas de esta función cabe la posibilidad de que los hechos circunstanciales de este extraño que algo extraño está pasando.

—Ese es el objetivo, dejar un registro de pruebas muy difícil de apreciar para la comunidad mágica centrar su vista aquí y aleje a los ojos curiosos de donde no me interese que miren.

\- ¿Todo esto ha sido solo una distracción?

—Por supuesto, todos los jugadores están preparando sus estrategias, mejor que mantenerlos mientras certificamos la nuestra.

No le dio mucha importancia más que la amenaza que andaba en aquel país, ya que no era rival para él, así como tampoco pasémoslo, sino que volviéramos a un interponerse en sus planos ni a su regreso a una ocasión de escapar, ni con toda la suerte del mundo.

* * *

Un poco antes de aquellos acontecimientos de ultramar, pero en la franja horaria que era la de Londres. Donde por el pacífico atardecía, en el atlántico meridional amanecía y las lechuzas aquella mañana salían a mansalva. Teníamos mucho trabajo por delante, pues había llegado el día en el que entregaban las cartas de admisión de los nuevos estudiantes al colegio de magia; como también se encargaban de llevar a cabo las notas con los materiales necesarios para el nuevo curso académico, que estaba a una semana de comenzar.

Mientras estas volaban hacia sus destinos, en el Diagon de Callejón, las tiendas se preparan para lo que se les venía encima. Aquella última semana del mes era cuanto menos agobiante; se esperaba la llegada de millas de clientes, a los pocos minutos de entregar las primeras cartas, que se haría imposible de transitar por la calle principal una vez que acudieran a comprar lo que se les pedía.

Los comerciantes estaban listos, aunque para algunos era su primera temporada fuerte de ventas. Muchos de los antiguos dueños de los locales murieron durante las naves pasadas, durante el asedio del callejón, y para los nuevos propietarios o arrendatarios era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a tal desafío. Pero, queriendo dejar el pasado atrás, me enfrenté con la ilusión; Los escaparates colocados al milímetro con los productos estrella, de aquella temporada, bien visibles.

Era la calma que precedía a la tempestad, una tensa tranquilidad en el ambiente a la hora de abrir las puertas. Inclusive no tenía ni un alma frente al banco de Gringotts; Los días anteriores, o bien, se dejaron para los primeros días de septiembre.

La prensa del día estaba en los estancos, quedándome una semana para el MIP entrara en funcionamiento y las noticias de su alcance internacional colmaban las portadas. El mes de septiembre iba a ser un evento sin precedentes en el mundo mágico y entre más se aproxima, más furor causaba. No obstante, los medios seguían haciendo los esfuerzos en los últimos tiempos de Harry Potter hacia la figura de Sigurd Jacobsen y recalcaban que estaba paralizando la completa disposición del país.

Una tendencia extraña en los periódicos. No había ni en la menor mención, ni siquiera se ocultó nada, sino también en la unión de las fuerzas de la luz, aunque también fue posible que se haya tenido en cuenta. Como no había nada en el sentido, la conclusión era una libre disposición del que quisiera. Lo que era, que dependiente, se traduce en una lectura profunda se extiende a las páginas, planea con los antebrazos, para luego recolocarla en la primera edición del montón de periódicos, listos para su venta al público.

Los primeros fogones de traslados se produjeron en las chimeneas, indicaron que se había abierto la vida y todo comenzó en aquellos momentos. Los más madrugadores eran los compradores experimentados, que sabían donde debían ir a toda prisa para evitar las aglomeraciones. Por desgracia, pasamos lo mismo todos los años, ya que quisiéramos acudir nada más comenzar la hora de apertura, cruzar con los mismos años, año tras año, repetir la rutina y pensar que eran tan exagerados a la hora de acudir tan Pronto a comprar.

Ni diez minutos de tranquilidad dispusieron, trascurridos aquellos seiscientos segundos, todo se volvió caótico. Aunque la mayoría tenía un plan de compra, la aglomeración se daba al traste con el planificado y se debían saltear los pasos e ir vagando de la tienda en la tienda, como el resto, a la captura de un dependiente que atendiera.

Teniendo todo el día para realizar las compras, todo se masificó al inicio de la mañana. Los jóvenes estudiantes llegaron a su primer gran punto de reunión y su interés no solo en la compra del material escolar. Todos no se conocían ni se sabían ni se consultaban.

El Caldero Chorreante, propiedad de la señora Longbottom, se vio infestado de jóvenes que no venían en busca de una cerveza de mantequilla, sino más bien en busca de su marido para que resolviera el porqué de tanto secretismo. Para su desgracia, el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor, ya estaba cerrado en el colegio desde hace unos días, preparando el inicio del curso escolar y quedé con las ganas de saber que era lo que pasaba.

En uno de los muchos fogonazos, las chimeneas de trasporte, llegué hasta allí la familia Potter al completo y no lo hace sola. El matrimonio Weasley acudió con sus dos hijos en la jornada de compras, con una Hermione distinguida, rejuvenecida y muy bella, que causó una fascinación ante el conocimiento, siendo tan acostumbrados de verla en el papel de la madre que, ahora que su edad De maravilla, se quedaron asombrados de semejante cambio de imagen. El viaje que emprendió, por orden del ministerio semanas atrás, había cambiado por completo.

Poco tiempo en las familias se ha cumplido con lo acordado, llegaban los Malfoy hasta allí. Comprar el material escolar juntos y en el caso de los adultos.

No era momento de hablar de trabajo, ni de investigaciones, era el momento de sus hijos y todo lo que teníamos que debatir entre ellos quedamos aparcados para cuando estuvimos en privado. Aunque no tenemos los versos de la situación actual para algunos de los ciudadanos, que se creó con el derecho de influir en las decisiones del cuerpo de los Aurores, recriminaba a Harry su indisposición a ayudar al MIP desde el primer día. Pero por fortuna solo eran comentarios fortuitos, pues la mayoría de los que habían estado allí había ido a comprar y no a opinar.

James, Albus y Rose saludaron a Scorpius, al pasar el verano solo manteniendo el contacto por carta. Su intención fue la de dirigirse al Caldero. Chorreante pero otros compañeros que venían de allí. Frustrados miraban a sus padres, que intuían que ellos sabían lo que podría estar pasando en el ámbito estudiantil, pero estos también sabían algo no decían palabra al respecto.

La primera parada del día fue la tienda de sortilegios Weasley, que había ampliado las miradas y no solo era una tienda de golosinas, sino que ahora era una cafetería donde poder tomar un té con pastas muy variadas, o bien un desayuno o una tentempié para iniciar Las compras con más energía. Ahora sí, sigue siendo el dueño del local, el cuerpo de los Aurores, el lugar de la experimentación mágica y tengo mucho trabajo por ahí. En su lugar había puesto a unos empleados de confianza, que lo regentarían en su ausencia.

Los jóvenes saludan a sus compañeros que andan por allí y visitan la tienda, admirando las novedades en las chucherías para el año, mientras que sus padres se tomaban algo en la mesa, sorprendidos por el bonito que estaba en el establecimiento.

Aprovechando los Galeones que disponían para comprar golosinas, el cuarteto de jóvenes se movía por la tienda pensando en que gastarlo. Hugo Weasley les sintieron sintiéndose un poco marginado; aun así, no faltaba un año para poder ir al colegio y tenía que tener cuidado de no provocar un evento de magia involuntario pues, una medida que llegó a los tiempos anteriores, eran más frecuentes. Por su parte Luna Potter estaba lejos de ellos mirando por las ventanas del establecimiento que daban al exterior.

El tema de la conversación era el mismo, que se estaba tramando en Hogwarts, aunque solo era alimentar expectativas y corrigir el riesgo de imaginar algo mucho más grande que la verdad fuera. Tal vez lo que fuera a ocurrir era algo tan bizantino que había hecho una bola de un grano de arena; Pero el pensamiento de los jóvenescitos era inevitable.

\- ¿Habéis visto las nuevas escobas de vuelo? —Preguntaba James mientras teníamos un folleto deportivo en las manos que hablaban en el respeto y que te mostramos las más modernas tecnologías, que el nivel de deportistas profesionales—. La Flecha de Sagitario —Les enseñaba la imagen de la escoba, tenía un diseño muy moderno y era de color rojizo con bonitas líneas granate intenso y reluciente—. Cuestan un pastizal pero son tan rápidas y se rumorean que van a realizar una línea exclusiva para el MIP.

—Brutal: Scorpius miraba la foto y me quedé asombrado por la espectacularidad de la escoba; Aunque después se quedó pensativo en su destinatario—. ¿Qué opinas del MIP? Mi padre, desde hace unos días, no tiene otra cosa que seguir la pista de todas sus actividades.

—Los nuestros también —le respondía James, pues había sido notado lo mismo en sus progenitores.

—Se supone que son de los buenos ¿no? —Rose quería expresar su opinión para tranquilizar al resto—. Que se cree como una línea de defensa del mundo mágico ante una nueva amenaza global, que se haya dado una oportunidad al menos —Miraba al fondo de la tienda como a sus padres, hay quienes se fijó en su madre y una cara de preocupación se le dibujó en el rostro.

—Nuestra madre, después de la misión que le habría encargado el ministerio, ha vuelto distraída —su hermano quiso decir algo, al notar la cara de la pelirroja—, no para buscar información sobre esto —Sacaba un papel blanco de su bolsillo y Al desplegarlo tenía una mano cruzada roja.

\- ¿Tiene cotilleado en su despacho privado? No tenemos permiso para entrar ahí —le pregunté y le reprendí a su hermana, pues lo que hubiera vivido en sus despachos eran asuntos importantes del Ministerio y no debían tocarlos bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Hola, cuando los padres se conviertan en la convención de que era importante comprar y vender el material escolar en la familia, se publicó el despacho abierto y no pude evitarlo; Entré y vi como buscaba sobre este símbolo.

—La Cruz de la Orden de los Caballeros Templarios —James y Rose sabían que significaba el problema y la expresión a la vez, mientras que Albus y Scorpius se mantenían en silencio, pero siempre observando—. Son un grupo de snobs ricachones de Londres, que no tiene otra cosa que gastar el dinero que en las ceremonias pasadas de la época. De los originales no queda nada… o eso se supone.

La conversación se detuvo al aparecer sus padres, porque el tiempo de la compra, la compra, el trabajo y el trabajo escolar. Los jóvenescitos ocultaron el papel de Hugo, para que no se descubriera ni se produjera una reprimenda al haber estado cotilleando en el despacho privado de su madre. Ninguno de ellos tenía acceso a los despachos de sus padres por lo que se guardaba allí, no era un lugar para los niños y los niños.

La primera parada oficial sería la librería Flourish y Blotts, aunque los dependientes estaban desbordados. Las lechuzas de pedidos por enviar llegaban a montones, después estaban los que queríamos comprar allí, al estar presente, pensaban que tenían preferencia a los envíos por carta. Como era imposible andar por la tienda en aquel momento y tampoco tenían prisa, fueron un lugar para ver si estaba menos concurrido.

La tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin fue la segunda opción, que estaba menos abarrotada, Scorpius, Albus y Rose se tomaron medidas para la confección de sus nuevos uniformes; James sería el último en ser atendido pues se encontraron con diversos amigos de clase y hablaba con ellos de los rumores que circulaban. Como estaba en la edad del crecimiento.

Algo pasó, mientras tanto, estaba allí, Albus Potter, fue, además, uno de los probadores de una angustia en el pecho terrible, algo malo estaba pasando lejos de allí y aquello estaba preocupado muchísimo. Tratando de tranquilizarse, trascurridos unos minutos, notó como a Auror entraba buscando en su padre, aún no queriendo ser curioso, se encuentra una pregunta que le iba a contar.

Desapareciendo de la realidad, para adentrarse en la inversión, se aproximó hasta la zona donde estaba su padre, su tío Ronald y el agente de la ley. Cuando se aseguró que "nadie" podría tener una conversación.

—Japón está siendo golpeada por un enorme Tifón —Le pasamos una carpeta con la última información proveniente del Ministerio.

\- ¿No estamos en época de ciclones tropicales? —Ronald preguntaba— ¿No debería ser normal?

—Normal debería ser —Harry leía el documento privado, conociendo más sobre el asunto—, pero lo que no es normal es la destrucción en la ciudad parece seguir un envío y no ser aleatoria. Sin contar el hecho de que todos en la ciudad han perdido la noción del tiempo durante al menos 20 minutos y cuando la recuperación está siendo golpeada por un Tifón, que no se sabe de dónde ha salido, que ha provocado cientos de muertos y destruido edificios. El ministerio japonés suplica ayuda internacional para arreglar semejante destrucción.

—Harry —el pelirrojo le iba a preguntar a su cuñado al ver la cara de la incertidumbre a lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza—: ¿No creerás que esto tiene que ver con los magos oscuros? A ellos no les interesa que los muggles sepan de su existencia.

—Espero que no. Aunque hayas estado en la organización criminal de la Yakuza Mahõ No, puede haberlos hecho para ocultar alguna actividad clandestina que no quisieran que se descubriera. Pero me cuesta creer que hay que tenerlos para destruir las infraestructuras de su propia ciudad. Si hay naturaleza mágica en el asunto está claro que lo investigaremos.

—Pues debería salir de inmediato —el auror les espetaba a que se dieran prisa—. Están suplicando ayuda internacional.

—Por desgracia lo tenemos complicado —Terminaba de leer el documento y se entristecía de lo que se ponía en el párrafo final—, pues la situación de la colaboración internacional se ha incrementado de tal manera que, hasta que el MIP no entre en funcionamiento, no se Puede prestar ayuda de ninguna clase en el extranjero.

\- ¿Estamos atados de pies y manos? ¿Para qué nos envían una solicitud de ayuda entonces?

—Es el procedimiento estándar habitual: solicitar ayuda ante una catástrofe. Pero lo que no estaba previsto era la situación en la que nos encontramos ahora. Van a tener que arreglárselas solos.

—Si el MIP se creó para mejorar la situación a nivel mundial: ¿Por qué parece que todo empeora por momentos? —Aquella pregunta no obtuvo respuesta de nadie, pues todos estaban en la misma circunstancia y nadie sabría que decir—. ¿Qué hacemos? —Otro agente de la ley entra en un nuevo documento oficial, en la información del hallazgo de los treinta animales domésticos muertos en la zona, algunos descuartizados por lo que parece ser una bestia.

"La situación se torna en algo intrigante". Tengo amigos en el Ministerio Japonés, así que podríamos llevar a cabo una investigación a distancia y colaborar con ellos desde aquí; Pero tengo que acudir al Ministerio de Inmediato. Ahora se refiere a la tesitura de elegir entre pasar el día con su familia o investigar semejante y misterioso suceso.

Harry: no podemos irnos, prometimos a nuestros hijos que pasaríamos el día con ellos.

—Lo sé Ron, pero si tengo que elegir entre pasar el resto del día con ellos o bien el resto de mi vida, sabrás cual será mi elección. Puede ser que ahora no lo entiendo, pero cuando tengan sus propios hijos y se arreglen cualquier cosa para que nos resulte una salva, y luego se entienda lo que un padre es capaz de sacrificar por ellos.

—Dicho así da que pensar, vamos a ver qué ocurre.

Sin embargo, no se había escuchado nada en su totalidad. Lo que ocurrió en Japón, junto con su arrepentimiento angustia le preocupó sobre el posible estado de su compañera de armas, aunque se tranquilizó en su intento de vivir, aunque no supiera en qué estado.

Cuando tu padre acudía a decirles que tenía que ir al ministerio, por la causa mayor, y no podría pasar el resto del día con ellos; en lugar de entristecerse, como el resto, lo primero que hizo.

Dejando a sus hijos bajo el cuidado de Ginny y Hermione, los dos Aurores y Draco, aún siendo personal civil, formando parte del equipo de investigación, y el ministerio a analizar en profundidad que harbía en la otra parte del mundo

Scorpius se quedó con su madre, aunque todas las esposas estaban preocupadas por la arrepentida marcha de sus maridos, continuaron con el día de compras y el inicio del curso estaba cerca y debían prepararlo.

* * *

Cuando, minutos después, me encontré otra vez en la librería surgió un gran libro en el exterior del callejón, pero no más bien, ni bien ni bien ni bien ni bien ni allí ni siquiera fue atendido el mismísimo Sigurd Jacobsen, en un acto promocional de su nuevo cuerpo de seguridad. La búsqueda de la ayuda de Japón, aunque no hubiera sido tan útil como la de los Aurores de Londres, podría haber sido muy útil. En lugar de eso no se fijó su vista allí y siguió con su agenda de impulso a su organización.

Todos en el exterior aplaudían y se asombraban por semejante aparición. Por suerte no venía acompañado de sus dos legados, se presupone que lo que era un mero acto de propaganda de lo estupendo que era el MIP, lo terrible que era el Ministerio de Magia del país, que no se ponía una completa disposición de este, según Las malas lenguas, por los últimos celos y envidias del propio Harry Potter.

El hecho de que muchos en la tienda se salgan a saludar a semejante personaje famoso, aprovechado que el local se haya mantenido para mejorar la compra de libros y así tener más fácil fácilmente con las tediosas compras que, con el tiempo que has tardado en completarlas, La verdad es que, en el día de la comida, no hay nada más que divertido para los pequeños.

Cuando encontré otra vez en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, desde la cristalera Rose, Albus, Scorpius y James observaron como el general del cuerpo mágico estaba en el baño de masas, visitando todas las tiendas e inclusive el banco, saludaba a todo aquel aquel Sin embargo, si usted es un personaje tan importante como un nivel mundial, sufrirá cualquier clase de atentado. Todos los jóvenes estaban en el silencio y los atentos a lo que me gustaría hacer, cuando se escuchó el sonido de un curioso que pareciera ser el clic de una cámara de fotos.

Vega estaba allí a su lado, sin que estos se hubieran dado cuenta de que estaba dentro de lo local y sacaba una foto a un nuevo teléfono y moderno teléfono móvil, mientras que sus compañeros la miraban preguntándose qué estaba haciendo.

\- ¿What? —Les preguntó al ver como se habían quedado mirándola al hacer la foto—. Parece que ese cuarentón es el actual número uno del Top Ten de personajes famosos del mundo mágico y siempre es bueno tener una foto por si tengo que encuadernar en un libro o algo. una excelente relación, al menos se saludaron como las compañeras que eran.

\- ¿Cómo te has ido el verano? —James le preguntaba.

\- ¿Te parece poco las cartas que te envió contándote? Bien sea tener un móvil, aunque fuera uno sencillo y pequeño de aquellos que no molestan, con el que se puede escribir. ¿Sabes ?: La gente normal se suele llamar pero, noooo, vosotros aun en la edad de piedra.

—Las cartas tienen más personalidad.

—Y la mensajería móvil también, por si no quieres hablar en persona puedes darle al teclado.

—Tal vez el verano que viene le pida a mis padres uno —James estaba muy contento de verla y se disponía de una persona como había sido su verano, cuando se percataron de que el líder del MIP se disponía a entrar en la tienda— . Viene directo al establecimiento.

—Se está promocionando bien —la jovencita miraba la cara de aquel personaje e intuía que no venía con actitudes amigables—. No viene a hacer amigos aquí.

Ignorando a todos los transeúntes, Sigurd abría la propiedad local de los hermanos Weasley aunque no entrena en él; más bien se quedó en la puerta y se dio la vuelta a todos los que le estaban admirando ahora mismo y estos le preguntaban el qué se quedó en el umbral.

—Este establecimiento no merece la pena visitar —habló a la muchedumbre, que estaba atenta a sus palabras—. Los niños y los niños, ellos están impidiendo que se mantengan bajo la protección del PIM y la población, con las baratas y las respuestas que se presentan en el marco de mi organización y todo por qué. Porque Harry Potter, en sus celdas, ha desmedido un poder que se presta a la existencia de un rastro de la organización criminal del mundo, se niega un colaborar con las fuerzas del bien y parece que la ayuda del mal, en su obstinación y afán de protagonismo ante los medios. Yo no entraré en este local y cualquier persona por lo tanto debería evitarlo hasta que entre en razón el comandante de las fuerzas de los Aurores.

Dicho esto, los padres que tuvieron su descendencia allí dentro, también se indentificó en el establecimiento en busca de sus hijos para sacarlos de allí impidiéndoles comprar nada; al igual que las familias que ya estaban dentro lo que se abandonó a toda la prisa, ante el asombro de los dependientes, que algunos renuncian a su puesto de trabajo al despedirse al instante. La familia Potter-Weasley y Malfoy, que no se esperaron que las palabras de aquel personaje tuvieran tanto calado en la sociedad, se quedó estupefacta.

Al final solo quedaron en el establecimiento de los cuatro empleados, Ginny, James, Albus y Luna Potter. Hermione, Rose y Hugo Weasley, Astoria y Scorpius Malfoy, y Vega y sus padres. El resto quedó vacío con solo una orden de aquel personaje.

\- ¡Pero será hijo de…! Vega iba a soltar a palabrota pero James le dijo algo antes.

—Vega: los lapsus.

—Perdón: Seguro que su madre era una santa pero su hijo es una palabra muy fea pero se contuvo, tremendo personaje presuntuoso.

\- ¿Esto es normal? —Rose se abrazaba a su madre, ante el estamento de lo que había pasado.

"No es normal". La historia se fijó en la historia de aquel personaje, que se produjo una repugnancia en su interior. Sé que no debiera, que sería más rápido leña al fuego pero….

Dejando a sus hijos seguros en el local, Hermione salía de este y se presentó ante la multitud que rodea a un Sigurd, que se quedó en el silencio y se espera que una mujer famosa. Poco a poco el resto se silencia y todos quedaron mirándola como aquel que tanto admiraban.

Sigurd Jacobsen, es un placer conocerle en persona y decir en persona pues no hace ni tres meses que el mundo se enfrentó a su final y no recuerdo haber sido visto en esa batalla que, sin haber sido ganado, ahora mismo estaremos en un mundo esclavizado por un solo mago. ¿Dónde estaba usted mientras que tanto parece desprenderse de una vida a cambio de todos los que estaban en Hogwarts? ¿Hizo algo mientras Harry derrotó al último mago que amenazó nuestro mundo? Por lo que recuerdo ni publicado.

\- ¿Hizo algo Harry Potter mientras el Ministerio Noruego fue arrasado? ¿Hizo algo cuando el colegio durmstrang fue prestado de la faz de la tierra con todos sus estudiantes? Dígame Hermione: ¿Dónde estaba el salvador?

—El ataque fue por sorpresa. Ni siquiera el Ministerio no se vio, ni se esperó, ni se siguió. Sabía que Sigurd deseaba con fervor que se lo dijera, no lo hizo y se adelantó a su jugada—. Aquel día se perdió mucho, seguro que usted perdió a muchos seres queridos y lo lamento de veras; Sin embargo, no tengo nada que ver con Harry Potter, porque fue la primera oportunidad.

Dejando ahora la posibilidad de réplica, la chica volvimos a establecer, dejando a todos los que lo rodeaban pensando. Nada más entrar al local Vega le dio una foto con su móvil a Hermione y le dijo a Rose: "Adoro a tu madre, tiene un buen par de ovarios".

Aunque las ventas cayeron en picado en el local de los Weasley, no fue todo lo terrible que podría haber sido permanente en el silencio y dejar con la última palabra a aquel general, que tratar de presionar a Harry para que cediera sus pretensiones de esa manera tan sucia.

Hermione se había quedado declarada pensativa y abstraída, porque había perdido la confianza en el nuevo cuerpo de seguridad en aquel preciso momento, pero era la única que aún mantenía la sonrisa. Sabía que podrían tener un aliado, con su propio ejército, si llegara el caso de que el MIP se comportara de manera diferente para la que había sido creado.

Ginny, dejó a sus hijos bajo la carga de su cuñada y se fue directamente a las dependencias de El profeta para denunciar el hecho, pero también el personaje de gozaba de mucha fama y soltar una noticia que Me gustaría difamarlo con la oposición de todos aquellos que quisieran mantenerlo a su favor.

Al final, el día en el callejón, el diagnóstico terminó y las familias volvieron a sus hogares a preparar el inicio del curso. No obstante la gente se quedaba hasta tarde hablando por las calles y abarrotaban el Caldero Chorreante, porque era un día del que había mucho que decir.

* * *

Cuando las calles quedaron desiertas y bastante silenciosas. Todo el camino había sido finalizado, como todos los años, aunque se esperaba una segunda oleada de ventas para los próximos días.

Los dueños de los locales eran los últimos en los abandonados, una vez que lo hubiéramos hecho todo listo para el día siguiente, la tarea de hacer las cosas cerradas al público.

Todo lo que había sido, sin embargo, no había estado, en el momento preciso, se había descubierto.

Aquel personaje venido acompañado por cuatro elfos, todos ellos vestidos con variopintos disfraces como venganza de una fiesta, pues ya estaban en actitud traviesa y eufórica. Los cascabeles de uno de ellos son tan solo en un escaparate, una mirada que había por allí. Aunque el personaje humano estaba visible, ninguno de ellos le miraba al rostro ni a sus pupilas quedaban cristalizadas ni hacían y volvían a la normalidad si dejaban de mirar.

Sí, me gusta más que las fiestas es ir de compras. Si miraba entre todos los artículos que habían estado allí.

—Bueno que me quede claro: como se perdió con la apuesta con el cielo y la torre negra: ¿Podemos comprar lo que nos da la gana? —Preguntaba uno del trío más viejo y mejor dicho obtener una respuesta afirmativa por parte de su señor o señora—. ¡Chachi!

—Tendríamos que habíamos cambiado antes de venir. Odio disfrazarme —decía otro de los asistentes a su compañero que tendría la misma edad y era que iba a ser un atuendo muy colorido.

Sigue con lo mismo.

—Te me gusta ser el que valla menos ridículo —decía aquel que iba a responder a los colores, pompones, cascabeles y adornos de todo tipo, una comparación de los otros.

Los cuatro elfos parecían recibir las palabras de quien estaba acompañando, para que se dispersaran y eligieran lo que quisieran. Cómo tener una carta blanca para elegir lo que se desea, se dispersará adentrándose en cualquier tienda del callejón, sin tocar nada pero seleccionando lo que querían.

Cuando el tiempo trascurrió y ya había seleccionado lo que deseaban adquirir, su señor iba a la tienda por la que se reconocía que ansiaban sus elfos y dejaron un pago, cuatro veces superiores a su valor oficial, sobre el mostrador; para los titulares de los artículos adquiridos.

—Siempre ha querido tener uno de estos —Cargados con bolsas de la compra, hablar entre los más antiguos enseñar y explicar al mismo tiempo lo que era, porque lo hemos escuchado y escuchado atentamente. Estuvimos tan contentos.

No se pierda más, no he querido comprar nada, se ha mantenido mirando hacia el callejón Llamada y permanencia estática frente a su entrada, cosa que hizo que se aparentó ser su dueño o dueña, se aproximara a su lado y le ofreciera la mano para que la sujetara y pareciera estar hablando con él.

No es que no quiera que me comprenda nada pero…. Sé que aún queda mucho camino por recorrer, pero no hay que guardarme yo y no tan dependiente despreciable o cualquiera que lo adquiera hasta que nos sea necesario. Es un objeto que nadie puede valorar más que nosotros y llegado el momento Quiero entregárselo yo a su propietaria. Me haría mucha ilusión.

Comunicándose con los otros tres, estos asintieron con la cabeza. "Esperaremos en casa y seguiremos con la fiesta". Decida uno de ellos a la vez que buscamos unas maracas que se entendió y se hizo sonar en la señal de que la noche solo había empezado. Al final, se publicó un documento al instante, con un texto en el que se encuentra un libro con un hombre, que cambiará sus imágenes de un arte mágico y que ahora uno está encapuchado y el elfo tiene un atuendo normal.

Se introdujo por el oscuro callejón sin tener miedo de nadie que hubiera sido oculto en las sombras de por allí. No teníamos el ánimo para enfrentamientos insignificantes con magos que quisieran aprovechar cualquier alma, en apariencia inocente, que se atreviera a adentrarse en el desvío. Así se neutraliza en las sombras todo lo que tuvo una intención de interrelación en el camino.

Al llegar a la tienda de Borgin y Burkes, sabíamos que era el dueño del lugar local y para la sorpresa de los viandantes, la tienda era en liquidación total por inminente cierre. Gracias a los beneficios que han logrado durante la última crisis se ha convertido en un hombre muy rico, ya que no se ha visto afectado a los problemas y ha ganado una enorme cantidad de dinero en las navidades, aunque en su cabeza. de los meses y el control de la fortuna sin control.

El hombre y el mundo se han adentrado sin saltar todas las alarmas y el golpe. Por desgracia su derroche llegó hasta este punto que se tuvo que renunciar a tener un lugar para vivir hasta el final.

De por sí Richard, el dueño y descendiente de Borgin y Burkes, tenía un aspecto lamentable el año pasado y en aquel momento era aún peor en el pasado y la vida de excesos. Al ver al encapuchado esta vez ni se asombró, solo sonrió al saber que había vuelto.

—Eres tú —le dijiste el repugnante personaje a la vez que miraba el estado lamentable de su local—. Como se puede ver, no se puede mantener y establecer una salva de seguridad, lo que se debe hacer todo y lo perdido.

—Es por tu mala cabeza —le decía el elfo mientras rebuscaba por la tienda—. Si volviéramos a tenerlo todo lo que volvería a perder, pues repetiríamos las mismas pautas que te condujo al fracaso.

\- ¿Quién es tu elfo y que busca en mi tienda? —Le preguntaba ahora y encontré una respuesta no pronunciada—. Puedes coger lo que quieras pero por favor ayuda a recuperarme.

Su ciclo vital aún le queda mucho para finalizar —comentaba el asistente, mientras que casi todo está en un conjunto lleno de artículos exóticos y salido de este cajón cuadrada que guarda algo en el interior—. Puede pasarse a lo que queda de vida en la miseria o bien con una segunda oportunidad, la elección es solo vuestra —A la vez que le comenté eso en el encapuchado, ponemos la caja en el mostrador y el abrirlo tenía un cristal en forma de Poliedro estrellado trasparente y precioso—. Es esto y encima está de oferta.

El dueño no entendía que tenía valor nuestro objeto, pues, en la apariencia, era, sin embargo, en la venta y en el mal tiempo, en la venta y en el mal tiempo en el precio, en el pasado, en el pasado. Y cambiarlo ahora sin razón no era recomendable. Así se optó por regalárselo al elfo como muestra de buena voluntad.

Agradeciendo el gesto tan amable del dependiente, Krocut sujetó la mano del encapuchado y lo que se lleva lejos de él para poder hablar sin que este se entienda. Anhelando que le ayudaran, Richard, se mantiene sumado todo el tiempo que hace que hagamos lo que quisieran.

Se puede recuperar y su negocio, es posible que no necesitemos más de tiempo para encontrar más, este elemento se conoce ahora más que menos que es lo que nos interesa. Ahorraría el trabajo de dar con ellos, sin tener que dar cuenta de nada.

Cuando se dijo qué, el encapuchado fue hasta el mostrador, dando un salto lo traspasó y se pone cerca del hombre demacrado. Acariciándole el rostro tuvo un efecto inesperado en él, ya que se rejuvenecería de un golpe y aunque tuviéramos bien entrado los cuarenta ahora aparentaba tener veinte.

No es gratis, tienes que volver a recuperar tu negocio, la actividad comercial y la cordura si quieres seguir ese aspecto. Describe el envío y te asegura que lamentamos —comentamos Krocut mientras te mostramos como te acariciaba la cara y el pelo, y también te lo dijiste.

Mientras miras en el espejo, alucinado por tu nueva apariencia juvenil, aún estoy en la ruina, estoy muy feliz por el resultado, aunque no puedo agradecerte. He ido a buscar, no sin antes dejar un buen par de bolsas de galeones sobre la mesa, para que se pueda recuperar la actividad comercial.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

En la zona conflictiva del Medio Medio, en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Ben Gurión de Israel, hasta allí llegué Hugo de Payens. Este es el lugar ideal para comprar, por ejemplo, en el pasaje de clase turista, sin muchas pretensiones, vestido con un traje de tres piezas muy elegante color crema.

En el avión, sin ninguna razón más que una mera atracción involuntaria hacia su persona, llamémosle la atención de los demás viajeros y la transitar por el aeropuerto, en la dirección a la salida, era el centro de las miradas de muchas personas e inclusive el personal de las aduanas del aeropuerto, que lo dejarán entrar en el país sin registros de algún tipo.

En el exterior ya era de noche e iba en dirección a tomar un taxi cuando dos hombres, en apariencia templarios de incógnito, se acercaron a detenerle, incluido el derecho a la explicación de la razón por la que ya estaba. Entre los múltiples delitos se encuentran los cargos de la cadena de mando en la orden y el ascenso en la escalada de poder sin permiso como delito más grave. Sin embargo, las intenciones de aplicar se diluyeron en el camino, los que habían acudido hasta el momento en el que se publicaron y se guardaron en el lugar, en el lugar donde se originó, para llevar a cabo en el Gran Maestre.

Los agentes le pusieron al día de cómo estaba la organización central de la Orden de los Caballeros Templarios; Lo más importante de lo que realmente era era; que había pensado disolver la facción de Libia, recolocar a todos los integrantes en otros países y encontrar la prueba de haber sido partícipes de aquella traición, que se condena a la muerte como lo que iba a ser él.

También le comenté que aquel acontecimiento, sin precedentes en la orden, que tuvo que reunir con la urgencia todos los Senescales, que eran los diferentes líderes de los países del mundo, para el tratamiento en la persona que había fallado en la cadena de mando. Queremos recabar todos los datos posibles para poner una solución al problema de antemano, antes de que pudiera producir una futura sublevación. Al escuchar que ya estaban todos juntos en un solo lugar, el rubio, emitió una sonrisa ligera, el sable que iba a todos los líderes templarios al mismo tiempo y que parecía que era su verdadera intención.

Hablaron largo y tendido pues tenían un largo trayecto por delante; Debería llegar al sur del mar Muerto, justo en el parque Nacional de Masada, donde se localizan unas importantes ruinas de gran alcance internacional.

Cuando no se supiera nada más que una vez que se sacó un portátil de su equipaje de mano, se escuchó un mensaje que no fue el actual Gran Maestre, junto con todos los Senescales, una comparación en un tribunal militar. Con gran afán se ponía a trabajar con el ordenador, porque había mucho que hacer en las redes. ¿Cuál fue su objetivo principal? ¿Estarían en el momento de buscarlo? Buscar las claves de acceso a todos los recursos de su congregación y su pose única. Por qué el motivo estaba llenando las páginas web más importantes, a que tenía acceso por el momento, de trampas informáticas.

Tenía un registro de los hackers que habían caído en la trampa y el número no paraba de crecer. Sonreía aun más en el momento que los ratones estaban cayendo en su trampa y obteniendo mucha información sobre ellos, que eran de cualquier país del mundo. Aunque pareciera necesitar más y más, cerrando el portátil, esperé a un monumento nacional en tierra santa.

Al llegar a la zona desértica, muy pronto al mar Muerto, continuaremos alejándonos de la zona turística y llegaremos a lo que parece ser la entrada discreta e imperceptible, de lo que era el acceso a un bunker subterráneo. Algo tan discreto, en un área exclusiva para unos pocos privilegiados, que nadie, que no conoció su existencia, se percataría de que estaba allí.

Antes de llegar a la discreta pero bastante grande entrada, Hugo de los soldados y el esposarán, para que aparenten lo que se trajeran para su posterior juicio. Sin levantar sospechas, tanto los agentes que custodian el acceso, nada más verle, cambiar de modo y ahora están en su lado. También se encuentra en el centro de control de seguridad de las instalaciones, con el objetivo de las cámaras de vigilancia, se posiciona también en su lado y se deja en la mano con su plan, no sin antes controlar los posibles accesos de escape de la instalación, por Si los líderes quisieran escapar antes de verle.

Al estar en el hangar principal, de aquel lugar subterráneo, las dimensiones de aquel almacén, por donde tendría que entrar todo el vehículo, la magnitud que se puede tener en cuenta el tamaño, la que parece ser el cuartel general de la orden, Tenía la superficie de una pequeña ciudad bajo tierra. Tenía un tono bastante militarizado, aunque con matices medievales que no se convertían en un lugar soso y sin encanto.

Esposado salía del vehículo y lo llevé en el camino a la sala de juicios que estaba a niveles más profundos y seguros. Pareciera que era la primera vez que andaba por allí, muchos de sus compañeros querían ver a aquel "traidor", que había tomado el control de una de las delegaciones de todo el mundo.

Con alguna rara excepción, todo aquel que llegó a un divisar cambiaba de lealtad y silenciosamente se apoderó del bunker sin que nadie se imagara. Lo que no lo he hecho y no he visto nada para detenerlo, llegué a pensar y lo que había sido pactado. ¿Por qué no iba a ser el tribunal militar, que hizo saltar las alarmas en los diferentes niveles? Pero los pocos que intentaron detenerte no se hizo nada, Hugo fue tan rápido que la derrota y los leales.

Aunque la alarma ya era demasiado tarde pues, antes de eso, ya había sido apoderado de los primeros niveles y los suyos se han cerrado los diferentes sistemas de escape de emergencia, que evacuarían a los más importantes. Aunque las alarmas tuvieran que decirlo de boca a boca, entonces los sistemas de megafonía no se activaron en ningún momento y no se sabría quién estaba contra quien, la confusión colaboró con el hecho de ser una persona voluntaria. baja entre ellos.

En lo que parecen ser muchos grandes niveles subterráneos, no han sido conscientes ni se posicionan de su bando. Cada planta inferior era más impresionante que la superior, cada cual con una clara función básica para la orden, ya fuera el hangar, el arsenal, almacenes de toda índole, talleres, laboratorios, inclusive una fundación, entre muchas otras cosas los barracones, gimnasios y campos de entrenamiento personal.

El nivel más profundo era más seguro y allí, los mejores guardados de los templarios, los demás miembros del tribunal militar, las celdas de aislamiento y la Audiencia Mayor de los Caballeros, donde están los máximos representantes a nivel mundial y que No hay escapar de allí.

Cuando Hugo llegó a la zona más baja, se sorprendió de la simpleza de aquel nivel. Solo eran largos, anchos y altos pasillos, de un lado para el otro, de hormigón reforzado y mucho más; capaz de hacer frente a la presión de toda la estructura y una explosión nuclear si hiciera falta. La mayoría de los corredores acabaron en una puerta acorazada, una prueba de cualquier intruso, y eran imposibles de abrir sin una clave de acceso.

Aunque la mayoría de las veces eran rectangulares y contaban con un número de identificación, una vez que era circular y sin número, que pareciera tener carriles de transporte y conexiones de maquinaria pesada, aunque en la actualidad no ha sido ni un informe ni una máquina.

Con todo el edificio esperando sus órdenes, visite también los módulos de aislamiento que ya están bajo custodia allí, en la zona más segura y prueba de fugas. Era una sección independiente del nivel, que hubiera tenido que ordenar unas medidas de seguridad inexpugnables, para entrar y salir, no haber tenido el control de las propias guardias, que se había acercado a las cámaras de vigilancia y se abrieron las puertas de par en par a su paso por las instalaciones.

Tener diversos compañeros encarcelados allí, por motivo de revelación de secretos, faltas de comportamiento o incumplimiento de los votos Templarios. Sabía que si no lo ejecutaban, que hubiera sido tu destino final, así como lo que has estado allí. Por su parte, hasta allí han sido llevados los pocos que no han tenido cuidado durante su viaje.

Al final tomó el camino hacia la sala de audiencias en soledad completa. Mandó a todo subordinado a los niveles superiores a la finalización de todo. La arruga, cuando la chaqueta se sacó el problema, la que siempre se solía llevar, y lo que se refiere a la mano.

El motivo más importante de su recorrido. que solo se abría desde dentro si llegara el caso y tenía todos los agentes de la sala de control tratando de dar con él. Como ya se estaba agotando la paciencia, se obtuvo el problema con la fuerza para pasar a la acción final.

Desde el interior de aquella estancia, que era una amplia sala con los estandartes de la orden en diversas paredes, amplia, con una gran mesa semicircular, con una gigantesca pantalla digitalizada, donde Las comunicaciones cortadas. Allí está el Gran Maestre y los diferentes Escenarios mundiales, que no sabían qué diantres estaban pasando, aguardaban con sus corazas puestas. Sabía que nada ni nadie había pasado por ellos ni queridos, sino que no teníamos ni las mejores secciones.

Todo por allí comenzó a temblar cuando la puerta, en teoría impenetrable, se abría a la fuerza. Lo que la verdad no tenía, ni el ser humano, ni el hecho, ni las pruebas, ni el tiempo, ni el tiempo, ni el tiempo, ni el texto, ni el texto.

Se abrieron de golpe creando una gran polvareda. Los caballeros, con sus armas listas, se prepararon para atacar a la legión que se imaginó que tendrían que atacar el complejo como para neutralizar con tanta facilidad. Pero en el lugar de mi encuentro con un ejército, con un solo caballero, con su coraza equipada y solo con su escudo, pero listo para el combate.

Aunque le atacaron, aquel guerrero se movió a una velocidad que nunca fue vista por un ser humano, fue como un destello y un segundo segundo golpeó a todos con su escudo, mandándolos a volar por los aires para, cuando cayeron al suelo y que recobrar El sentido, luego descubriré como Hugo estaba de pie frente al Gran Maestre y este tenía los brazos extendidos en señal de adoración.

El resto, menos un solo senescal, el mejor trabajo para el futuro y el caballero. Aunque el líder de un país no ha puesto en sus órdenes, ha seguido jugando con su espada, para que su sorpresa sea como el resto está listo para abatir a su homólogo si fuera necesario.

\- ¿Qué tropelía es esta? —Preguntaba furioso al menos que era el único que se prestó la batalla en el intruso— ¿Por qué parece que os ponéis su lado?

Se le ha mostrado un atisbo de lo que quiero conseguir y se ha posicionado de mi parte —el rubio le respondía, ayudando a levantar a los que aún estaban en el suelo por el golpe anterior.

\- ¿Por qué yo no lo he visto?

—Aun no lo sé, pero… no temas, que ni tú, ni los otros que no han sido posicionados, va a ser un daño. Serán confinados hasta que podáis ver mis obras y juzgar por vuestros propios ojos si son buenas o no lo son. Entonces podríamos elegir entre unirte a nosotros, o bien abandonar la orden para siempre.

Ha llegado la hora de comenzar a dar órdenes. La repartió y discrimina sin embargo, no tiene nada que hacer. La organización que quería decir Hugo estaba en la dirección que quería.

Ocupando el lugar del Gran Maestre, el que llegó a la carga hasta aquel momento, comenzó a formalizar los documentos que se convertirían a un joven en el nuevo líder de toda su organización. Los otros senescales se iniciaron también a organizar sus filas: todo el tiempo tuvo una respuesta en el futuro líder, aunque por los problemas del tiempo en la pantalla de plasma; el resultado sería el mismo, tanto en la persona como la conferencia, donde me gustaría encontrarme, quien lo vea, se someterá a su voluntad por completo.

\- ¿Vas a convertirte en el Gran Maestro y hazlo en los otros tu visión? - el que no había sido dominado por allí y aun no había tenido, preguntado directamente al rubio pues el resto parece ignorar, aunque no ha contestado.

Las tradiciones que se respetaron y la fecha de la transición formal de los poderes que se celebraron el 1 de septiembre, donde se organizará una ceremonia que formalizará el traspaso y le otorgará la sagrada coraza del Gran Maestre, la más importante de todas las que existan al menos por el momento Aún así, no hay nada mejor que el placer, el rubio prefirió seguir con la tradición y hasta llegar a la fecha actual.

Por internet parece que se ha movido a la misma velocidad que podía hacerlo en la realidad. Sus conocimientos no tenían límites y, ahora, teníamos todas las claves de acceso y pudimos encontrar todos los recursos para su libre elección.

La orden era rica hasta lo inimaginable, contaba con reliquias que cualquier magnate del mundo, multinacional, o gobierno que lo que eran para las personas que poseen. Haga clic para ver rápidamente qué es lo que es útil y qué no, para lo que no es necesario para la venta del mejor postor. Aún teniendo entre sus manos una fortuna, por qué motivo, quería más y más y nadie le preguntaba la razón.

—Esos tesoros han costado la vida de millas de los nuestros. No se puede vender sin una orden de dirección real y sin aprobación, por más absoluta, del resto de Senescales.

\- ¿Votos a favor? —Debido a que todo el alto mando estaba allí, solo tuve que hacer la pregunta y todos, menos el discordante, alzaron la mano autorizando la venta.

Por otro lado, había estado en toda la división informática a la caza de los mejores hackers informáticos del mundo. Se apodera de sus sistemas y Hugo habla con ellos en directo, consiguiendo que se pasen a su bando con solo verle. Los que estaban muy listos, y sus sistemas estaban cegados, hacían uso del texto para que se pusieran en contacto con él. El dinero era muy tentador como para recargar la oferta y contactar con nosotros de manera voluntaria, aunque luego, no estaríamos bajo su control, lo devolvíamos todo en nombre de una causa mayor.

Puso la fundición en funcionamiento y la esclusa circular, del último nivel, se abrió. Cientos de operarios ya han estado allí esperando y comenzando a instalar la maquinaria de lo que parece ser de extracción minera.

\- ¿No puede ser capaz de volver a escavar la beta? —Preguntaba, al ver lo que estaba haciendo con ese acceso al subterráneo.

—Lo necesito todo.

—Las extracciones se cancelaron por la inestabilidad del terreno. Está muy cerca del mar y cualquier error hará que se inunde este nivel; Si eso es pasa el responsable de cientos de muertos.

—Eso es mentira, la orden tiene miedo de un poder que va más allá de ellos y por eso dejaron de extraer. Se conformaron con el poquito que se guardó y se guardó como una reliquia más, que tiene una importancia más importante. Todo esto se construyó a su alrededor, no hay nada más importante que este yacimiento.

—Pero el riesgo de inundación es muy real.

—Lo sé, pero lo que tengo previsto: ¿Sabías que, para la construcción de uno de los sistemas de metro europeo, ¿problemas para pasar los conductos por debajo de un río? Amenazaba con inundarse todo y ¿cuál fue la solución ?: congelar la tierra con líquido refrigerante y eso haremos. Congelar, extraer y fortificar la estructura.

Sin perder un segundo, todos por allí estaban haciendo algo. Las diferentes cámaras acorazadas se abrían y en ellas estaban guardadas los artefactos más importantes que habían reunido a lo largo de los siglos. Haga clic aquí para ver si está predispuesto para ser vendido y para el resto de lo que está disponible, aunque se agrupan en una única sala común, junto con todas las reservas de lingotes de oro que se agrupan y que no se venden como las reliquias. El resto de las instalaciones, que han estado sin uso, se han utilizado para albergar a los próximos residentes que irán llegando; Se incluyen cables, ordenadores y mucho material informático.

Aunque todavía faltara una semana para el 1 de septiembre, el tiempo faltará por allí. Los billetes de avión se solicitaron por centenares, una vez que iban a capturar más y más hackers, parecían que estuvimos reclutando un ejército.

La cosa no se centraliza en las instalaciones; también en las diferentes secciones de los diferentes países, todos están entregando sus voluntarios a Hugo de Payens y ponemos a su disposición tanto los recursos como los humanos que quisiera.

La red neuronal, que pareciera formar sus legiones, era más eficiente que lo que se puede imaginar. Sin embargo, cada nuevo programador se ha convertido en un candidato idóneo para el "alistarán" en las filas de los templarios. No todos eran válidos, ni todos se dirigían al control del nuevo general, sino también a la misma congregación, a la vez que se duplicaba a sus intereses y se enfrentaba a él.

Entre los nuevos candidatos no solo se buscaban combatientes, también ingenieros, artesanos y un poco de todo; Pero ante todo se buscaba la excelencia por encima de cualquier cualidad personal de identidad. Daba igual el país, la raza o el sexo, buscamos lo mejor que mejor para su posterior captación.

Entre la acción y el manejo de la información, el manejo de la multitud de pantallas simultáneas, la primera vez, el parche, el golpe, el objeto, el tema, y el tema de su interés.

—Este objeto es sagrado, no tienes derecho a empuñarlo —Aun estaba allí y tentado incordiando, el senescal discordante.

—Lo sé, no soy tan digno, ni lo sé ni por día —Con un gesto con la cabeza dio la orden de lo que llevas allí, ni tampoco importamos que no tengas para ti ni con tus legiones pues, los caballeros Templarios, respetaban la jerarquía y si el gran maestro tenía una orden se cumplía una rajatabla—. Se han publicado tiempos inciertos, hasta que los vicios y los juzgados concuerdan un voto de fe en mi persona.

Mientras se llevaba al disidente a los calabozos, salió de aquella sala para dirigirse a otra persona que estaba en el mismo nivel subterráneo; una cosa que no se ha tocado lo importante que era todo lo que el contenido y el contenido, las redes de seguridad y cualquier método de protección inimaginable, se encuentran con uno que era muy especial y que se haya tenido que decir muchas veces Claves para abrirlo: La auténtica Lanza del destino.

Empuñando aquella arma legendaria, ordenó que la preparación para el próximo arsenal de batalla. Se convirtió en la nueva armadura Templaria que se iba a portar cuando se convirtiera en el Gran Maestre; Tan sofisticado que los ingenieros y artesanos iban a necesitar cada segundo, cada minuto de cada semana para que aparezca en la lista antes de la ceremonia del 1 de septiembre.

Todo marchaba según lo previsto pero, el rubio, quería que alguien estuviera presente en la ceremonia de traspaso de poderes. Así que escribiste una carta a Hermione Granger, omitiendo su apellido de casada, por si tuviste interés en el momento importante y memorable, como muestra de una futura alianza entre Templarios y el Mundo Mágico.

Sin embargo, no se había relajado ni en el segundo lugar ni en el momento de trabajar. hacer después del 1 de septiembre.

* * *

En algún lugar de Irlanda del Norte, se muestra la Academia de Aurores, el lugar donde los aspirantes se convierten en una parte del cuerpo mágico del Reino Unido, se compartirán los años de su vida para poder ser miembro de pleno derecho.

Las instalaciones, ocultas a muggles de ojos mediante un conjuro de invisibilidad, así como el campo de entrenamiento, el mundo exterior en una amplia llanura de tierra verde, rodeada de montañas y bosques que, a pesar de estar en verano, el ambiente por Allí estaba bastante húmedo.

Los futuros aspirantes, a convertirse en Aurores, tener una serie de duras pruebas durante el tiempo que estuvimos allí y que no todos soportaban. El índice de abandono fue en torno al 30% el primer año, el 25% el segundo y el tercero el 10% y el superango las pruebas sobre el 80%. Criba suficiente como para obtener unos agentes competentes para la defensa del Mundo Mágico.

Establezca la contaminación exterior y no tenga que salir de allí hasta obtener un permiso especial, o bien tener una autorización de máximo nivel. Sin embargo, no se han publicado. Las noticias se han visto mejoradas. No se ha dicho nada.

Teddy Lupin desde que fue reclutado hasta el final del conflicto con los cinco magos. No sin antes iniciar una investigación sobre su implicación con el último de ellos, por haberle acompañado durante su última etapa. Gracias a su testimonio sincero y las declaraciones de multitud de testigos, entre ellos Harry Potter, que se retratan como un héroe en un lugar de un villano.

Los nuevos reclutas eran avasallados por los instructores y los más veteranos, en un intento de ver hasta donde eran capaces de aguantar para convertirse en Auror. Todo fue una prueba de larga resistencia.

Aunque no todo era siempre un machaque constante, tenían tiempo para su esparcimiento y diversión en el campo de entrenamiento. En las horas libres se organizan los partidos de Quidditch, o bien se puede hacer uso de ese tiempo para lo que le diera la gana.

El joven peliazul, había acabado aquella jornada tan destrozado como el resto. Pero por su fascinación hacia lo oculto, dedicar sus horas disponibles, por ejemplo a lo que hemos hecho, el estudio de magias oscuras y peligrosas. Si no fuera, porque tenía el apoyo de Harry Potter, los instructores, se había pensado en el pasado, no se había tratado de volverse fuerte en las artes allí.

Como les había prometido, cuando se alistaron, se aprendió sobre el tipo de magia a lo largo de los meses y no perdía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Solía leer un libro enorme a la semana, empapándose de nueva información con cada uno de ellos.

Aquella noche, en concreto, una extraña calma se puede respirar en las instalaciones. Hacemos un buen tiempo y la luna llena iluminamos el paraje, que se puede salir a estudiar al aire libre, aunque fuera de la noche. Haciendo uso del conjuro "Lumos" iluminaría el libro que le tocaba estudiar, sin que le interrumpiera la buena lectura.

Como siempre se puede ver, se puede montar una fiesta en el barracón donde dormía, tener que alejarse de la zona de las habitaciones para un sitio cómodo donde acoplarse. Como le gustaba los espacios abiertos, fue hasta uno de los llanos que se había publicado y se recostaba sobre un tronco para abrir el libro, aunque fuera breve.

No tardaré mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que alguien estaba jugando en aquel llano de tierra verde. Al principio, no se creyeron ni se conoció ni a nadie ni a nadie ni a la mujer ni a los que estaban en el prado. Lo increíble y lo mejor de lo que es posible.

\- ¿Quiénes sois y que hacéis por aquí? —Al estar cerca se percató de que aquellos que tenían una edad avanzada y se vestían como asistentes libres, más que aparentar ser esclavos.

\- ¿Quiénes somos? —Le respondía, la integrante femenina, con otra pregunta—. ¿Sabemos quiénes somos? —Como si no lo supiera, le preguntó al otro.

—A mi no me preguntes —le respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo lo único que sé que te odio, respondí desconcertando al humano.

No me odias, si te caigo genial.

—Es verdad, que a quien odio es este otro —señalaban al tercero.

—Mentira cochina, si me adoras y yo te adoro, aunque a ella la adoro más.

—En todos los tríos tiene que tener un personaje odiado, y si os quiero a vosotros y vosotros os preguntáis entre vosotros entonces yo soy el más despreciable.

Teddy no entendía of what than were talking, When the other to you to the other to you to the to you to the best to you to the best to you to the best to you to you to you to the best to you to the best to you to the best to you to the best to you to you to see to the best.

\- ¿De qué vais? —Los volvía a preguntar el peliazul.

Estos elfos, sin decirle nada, los ataques, los ataques, los juegos de palabras, los conjuros mágicos, y la fuerza humana que se ha tenido en cuenta. "¡Parad!" El orden en el trío se intensificó, consiguiendo que el joven se incorporara en la batalla amistosa que se produjera.

Aunque en principio los ataques iban dirigidos unos contra otros, una medida que los minutos pasaban, todos se redirigieron contra el humano, que tuvo que hacer uso de toda la información para evitar sus evocaciones.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo funciona? por los aires para acabar por vueltas por la tierra verde y todos los acabados envueltos en risas.

\- ¿Estás bien? —Ayudándole a levantar, se fueron presentando— Soy Alfa —le informa la única hembra del trío.

—Yo soy Epsilon —le estrechaba la mano el segundo con efusión.

—Y yo, Sigma.

—Qué curioso: tenéis nombres de letras del alfabeto griego ... ¿Hay algún Beta u Omega que debiera conocer? —El formulario de esa pregunta, pensando en la época graciosa, lo que obtuvimos, y que se obtuvo a través de la leyenda, y la idea de que no debía haberlo preguntado—. Perdonad si he dicho algo que no debiera.

—Fuimos tantos como las letras tiene el alfabeto pero, ahora y los originales, solo quedamos tres —salemos mucho congoja en sus palabras mientras que los ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

—Lo siento —al ver la avanzada edad de los intrusos supuso, por lógica, que hubieran muerto de viejos—. ¿Puedo preguntar qué hacéis aquí? —Formulándoles aquella pregunta se percató que, durante su juego, se mantuvo en el centro de entrenamiento.

—Salvarte la vida —le dijo de repente y sonriendo, sin que se entendiera ni se refiriera.

\- ¿Qué queréis decir?

—Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto Teddy Lupin.

Se hizo una señal con el dedo para que mirara hacia donde estaban los barracones y todos estos tienen las luces encendidas, cosa que le extrañó. Más allá de las tres horas. "¿What?" Fue lo único que podría decir y volver a mirar hacia donde estaban los asistentes.

A toda velocidad regresó hasta el centro de entrenamiento y todo estaba iluminado, aunque no hay nada mejor, solo que no quedaba nadie; en el interior de los módulos de los dormitorios no había ni un compañero por allí.

Buscando por las instalaciones, descubrí como tenía un vocero en el compartimento más grande de todos y curioso, por lo que ocurrió, se aproximó de prisa. Dentro de ellos, algunos compañeros, unos cuantos monitores, unos cientos de años, solos, unos treinta aspirantes y cuatro instructores, que se alegraron mucho de verle volver.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están los demás?

Sustrd Jacobsen ha sido presentado aquí en esta noche y muchos aspirantes han desertado, para alistarse en el nuevo campo de agentes del MIP. No hubo manera de convencer, todos los que se han tenido con él -Mientras que un compañero le informaba de lo ocurrido, comprobó como llegué a uno de los dirigentes del lugar hasta allí—. ¿Qué es lo que más te preocupa? Por cierto: ¿Dónde leches estabas?

—Ahora mismo lo dudo hasta yo.

\- ¡Edward Lupin! —El director del centro vociferaba, al ver la vuelta del joven, a la vez que tenía una orden, proveniente del ministerio, en la mano—. ¡Menos mal que no ha desertado como el resto! Ha publicado una imagen similar de intromisión irregular a mis superiores y estos han sido ordenados en la evacuación del campo. Que os presenten en el edificio de los Aurores de Londres mañana mismo. Haber sido aprobado para incorporarlos de inmediato.

Este fue el motivo de que todos los aspirantes se hayan visto leales al Ministerio de Magia, pues se hayan ahorrado los años de adiestramiento y los oradores Aurores mucho antes de lo esperado. Pero eso no le convenció ni a Teddy y le quiso preguntar a la máxima autoridad que todavía estaba en la sala.

\- ¿Qué ocurre en la verdad?

—Harry Potter no había enviado una nota esta tarde. El cuerpo de Aurores ha visto reducido su plantilla drásticamente. Lo suficiente como para que pudiera desestabilizar el orden en el país. Necesitamos con urgencia nuevos servicios para las bajas y, por lo que se ve, a Sigurd se adelanta a su jugada y ha sido reclutado de antemano a muchos de sus compañeros.

Pensar que la situación era más complicada que lo que en la teoría era, no podía dejar de recordar el hecho de haber estado tres horas desaparecido y que no se ha podido encontrar, durante el tiempo de la visita se ha apoderado del Mundo Mágico sin que nadie se lo impidiera.

* * *

En otra parte y momento del mundo, en la ciudad Rusa de San Petersburgo, un hombre vestido de negro tránsito por la ciudad. Celso Pisani, ahora portaba ropas parecidas a los pastores más que un cura, sin el característico característico. Caminaba por allí sin dirección fija, solo observando a su alrededor.

Como toda gran ciudad, había de todo en las calles. Pereza de aquellos sentados holgazaneando, parásitos del sistema, entregados a la vagancia. Gula de aquellos que comen hasta reventar, mientras que los desfavorecidos pasaban tanto hambre que tenían que resignar un coche en la basura. Codificación de aquellos que tenían tanto y nunca estaban satisfechos, siendo capaces de hacer un seguimiento por cualquier parte. Lujuria de aquellos que, con las nuevas tecnologías, ha reducido el contacto carnal a algo tan simple como un mensaje, preguntado a la otra persona y el deseo de no hacer el acto de la fornicación. Envidia generalizada por parte de todos, ya que ya estaban abajo. Envidiar a los de arriba, a su vez a los más favorecidos que a los demás. Por unas vidas tan sencillas. Una soberbia generalizada, los valores, el respeto, la condescendencia y los que lo necesitarán, todo eso faltaba en la sociedad en la que se privaba él, antes que nadie. La ira fácil, de aquellos dominados por el mismo, que hizo uso de la fuerza para conseguir lo que desean.

Sin embargo, sin embargo, no hay nada mejor. No quería admitirlo, pero entre más, menos ahora en la humanidad. Aunque les enseñaran el camino, la corrupción humana, volverán a desviarse una y otra vez, en una espiral de pecado que acabaría destruyéndolos. La Santa Inquisición era más necesario que nunca. Un número más que suficiente para montar un ejército de la fe.

Presentamos en una iglesia ortodoxa rusa, de las clásicas del país y tan bonita que era digna de ser atendida por todo el turista que pasaba por San Petersburgo, quería meditar sobre qué hacer al respecto, porque el futuro se presenta muy oscuro. Aún siendo una iglesia de otra manera diferente a la suya, buscamos una respuesta en aquel edificio. No sabíamos si la hallaría allí. Por la hora que era, por la mañana muy temprano, tampoco había visto ni feligreses, debido a que, en teoría, aún quedaban algunas horas para abrir a los fieles. Por algún motivo, Celso, podría abrir cualquier puerta, por lo que no habría costado nada.

No hay nadie en los días desfavorables. Conseguir llevar el agua a las aldeas desérticas del tercer mundo, fertilizar a la tierra de los cultivos de marchas por la sobreexplotación, purificar el aire contaminado por los pesticidas empleados por las grandes granjas de cultivo, que no le importaba envenenar a esos humanos de tercera siempre y cuando tuvieran una buena cosecha; todo eso lo había hecho durante esos días y nadie se alegraba, ni bien ni qué se había dicho. Parezca que para que algunos del primer mundo se sintieran bien, tuvieran que lanzar migajas al tercero, pero nunca con la intención de que este mejorase, sino manteniéndolo siempre aplastado; Así mantenemos sus conciencias en un estado de bienestar perpetuo al ayudar, con limosna,

Pensando en todo eso, de repente, tuvo una epifanía. Una poderosa voz resonó en su cabeza, aunque fuera muy distante, haciéndole encolerizar y sus pupilas se volvieron puro fuego, para luego fijarse en el lugar donde se encuentran.

Una medida que se llenó de odio, algo en que se alimentó de ese sentimiento y una fuerza de comunicación se manifestó dentro de su cuerpo para, a continuación, emanar al exterior. Él ha visto como se exterioriza a su alrededor como una poderosa luz pura y celeste; pensaba en que el mundo necesitaba alguien que lo purificara y las religiones no lo iban a hacer para, para él, todas eran cómplices del mismo sistema corrupto. Había tenido un número de seguidores bastante peculiar, que había reafirmado en que estaba destinado a cambiar todo lo que tenía y devolver a la humanidad la pureza que antaño tuvo.

La iglesia no estaba vacía, dentro se encontraba el sacerdote de oficio, que acudió hasta el gran salón porque notó como había alguien allí dentro. Lo que vio, al llegar a la sala de oficios, lo dejó estupefacto. Aunque Celso se veía a sí mismo como una criatura de luz, lo que el otro hombre veía era una energía oscura de inimaginable potencia, que trasmutaba al humano en un ser alado y poderoso, parecido a un ángel aniquilador, bello, oscuro y letal. De lo que era el hombre original, de aquella nueva criatura, nada quedó. Era de, al menos, dos metros y medio de alto, con una constitución muy fuerte, de belleza sin parangón y sus alas le daban el aspecto de ser aun más enorme.

— ¿Qué criatura eres? —aunque le hablara en otro idioma, podían comunicarse entre ellos, pues el intruso entendía todos los idiomas.

—Soy el enviado para salvaros a todos —con un tono de voz impresionante, sus palabras retumbaban en las paredes, haciéndolas temblar, aunque no llegaban más allá de la iglesia—. Aquel al que abriréis las puertas de vuestras casas y corazones, aquel que os hará maravillar con lo que mi fe es capaz de lograr. Preparaos pues voy a obrar los milagros que tan egoístamente esperáis ver. Primero os enseñaré la auténtica gloria, para después enseñaros la bendita redención.

— ¿Gloria divina? —El clérigo se mantenía firme ante aquella criatura y pareciera percibir todos los sentimientos, que de ella emanaba—. Hay mucha oscuridad dentro de ti. Seas quien seas, has sido engañado, pues si representaras la auténtica pureza celestial: ni emanarías tanto odio, ni serías un ser de oscuridad. Si algo sabes de las enseñanzas: sabrás que vendrá alguien que fascinará a el mundo con prodigios, pero en realidad es el impostor y corruptor de esta.

—Lo sé, pero este ya camina sobre la faz del mundo y mi misión es combatirle a él, como a todo hereje que pueble la tierra —Con sus alas llegaba a tocar al sacerdote local, sin hacerle daño, aunque parecía enojado con él—. ¿Quién engaña a quién? Los falsos idólatras han de ser sesgados como el resto y tú eres uno de ellos —Agitando sus alas, se elevó en los aires por un segundo y se dio la vuelta para, al volver a tocar tierra, tener la intención de marcharse de allí.

Tras la escueta charla, el sacerdote se había convertido en una estatua de ceniza, que se desintegró a los pocos segundos hasta no dejar el menor rastro. Las alas de aquel ser desaparecían y su aspecto imponente se trasformaba en el hombre que era, para salir de allí sin llamar tanto la atención. A las afueras le esperaban tres de sus leales seguidores, que sonreían al verle salir con las respuestas que había ido a buscar al entrar.

— ¿Cuál es el camino que hemos de tomar?

—Prepararos, pues tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. El día 1 de Septiembre se reúne el consejo de la ONU y quiero ser el invitado de honor. Que asistan muchos líderes mundiales, medios de comunicación de todos los puntos del globo y desde allí hablaré al mundo, predicando la buena nueva.

—El consejo se suele reunir con relativa frecuencia, pero no vienen tantos líderes como debiera y tampoco es tan mediático como para atraer a los medios. ¿Cómo piensa conseguir que los gobiernos internacionales le inviten? A demás de: ¿Qué piensa hacer para que vengan tantos líderes?

—Preparad una ruta de viaje, quiero que salgamos de inmediato y quiero estar unas horas, nada más, en los siguientes países: India, China, Paquistán, Japón, Australia, Argentina, Brasil, México, Canadá, Marruecos, Sudáfrica, Francia, Alemania, Italia y para finalizar Estados Unidos. Sede de la ONU y donde me invitarán nada más tocar tierra.

—Nos pondremos en ello ahora mismo. ¿Qué va a hacer hasta que salgamos?

—Lo mismo que pienso hacer en todos los países que vamos a visitar.

Mientras los suyos se iban a cumplir su voluntad, Celso se dirigía en metro hasta el hospital público más importante de la ciudad que, al tratarse de una urbe con tantos habitantes, suponía que tendría que estar bastante concurrido.

Cuando llegó hasta allí se introdujo por donde le plazca, pues ninguna puerta se le resistía. No hizo nada especial: se paseaba por la zona de urgencia sin pronunciar palabra; visitó las plantas de los pacientes hospitalizados, sin que nadie le preguntara si había venido a ver a alguien; la UVI y cuidados paliativos. Podía ir a donde quisiera que nadie le interrumpía el paso.

El hospital hacía muy bien su trabajo, todas las áreas estaban en un estado de bastante eficiencia. Tras darse un gran paseo, donde muchos advirtieron de su extraña presencia, se marchaba de allí como mismo había venido.

"En realidad, sin fe es imposible agradar a Dios, ya que cualquiera que se acerca a Dios tiene que creer que él existe y que recompensa a quienes lo buscan." Murmuraba un versículo de su libro más sagrado al salir y, a las afueras, ya le esperaba un taxi, que lo llevaría directo al aeropuerto y sin más se marcharon sin mirar atrás.

En el hospital visitado algo extraño pasó, pues una parte de los pacientes que estaban allí en aquellos momentos sanó de repente. Los aquejados se curaron de sus enfermedades, por grabes que fueran. Los que estaban a las puertas de la muerte por heridas o contusiones incurables sanaron y los que tenían alguna minusvalía, como no poder andar, estar ciegos, sordos y cualquier invalidez de todo tipo, esta desapareció como el resto.

Se había originado un milagro, aunque nadie sabía cómo se había producido y porque no todos habían sido curados, pues los hubo que siguieron con sus dolencias cuando muchos otros sanaron de repente. El impacto de aquella insólita situación, hizo que la noticia se extendiera veloz por las redes sociales; los medios de comunicación no tardaron mucho en hacerse eco de semejante notición y acudían a toda prisa. Antes de que los curados pudieran irse a casa, tras un exhaustivo control médico para comprobar que en verdad estaban curados del todo, todo el exterior del hospital se había llenado de periodistas y muchas personas que venían a celebrar semejante milagro.

Mientras toda la repercusión de semejante acto se volvía viral en las redes, Celso Pisani, ya se encontraba en la puerta de embarque para su siguiente destino. Allí fue cuando los suyos escucharon, del resto de viajeros, lo ocurrido y entonces sus seguidores le quisieron preguntar.

— ¿Por qué habéis hecho eso? —tras comprobar cómo estaba el tercer mundo, ayudar en esa magnitud al primero no les parecía lógico.

—La vida en el mundo vale diferente según el lugar donde se nazca. Podría pasarme toda una vida ayudando al tercer mundo que a nadie le interesa, es más, crearía disgusto por parte de las grandes naciones. Estas se conforman aplacando sus conciencias, con que es designo divino que esos países lo pasen tan mal y se sienten superiores al nacer en un lugar más privilegiado.

Un murmullo se extendía por toda la terminal del aeropuerto a medida que más y más gente se enteraba de la noticia. Los había que abandonaban los vuelos para acudir al lugar del milagro, con la esperanza de que lo que lo hubiera producido, aun estuviera allí e hiciera más.

—La vanidad del primer mundo será la que lo conduzca a su perdición —el cura, que había parado su discurso al ser testigo de la euforia que había provocado, quiso continuar explicando a sus seguidores—. Si salvar la vida de cien europeos, vale un millón de veces más que la de salvar a dos millones de africanos, es una muestra muy clara de que algo falla en la humanidad. Es hora de reequilibrar la balanza.

Puntual salía de viaje hacia el siguiente destino, porque iba a repetir la misma operación donde iba a ser y después continuar su camino hacia el siguiente país de su lista de viajes. Sabía que no le iba a ser necesario tener nada, ni el ser humano tendría que relacionar las cosas por el momento y acabar de dar cuenta de quién era el responsable de aquellos milagros consecutivos. Cuando termine su libro por todo el mundo, el día 1 de septiembre, no sé nada más que por todos los días, no tiene nada que envidiar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Aquella mañana, una falta de tres días para el primero de septiembre, la agitación en el Ministerio de Londres comenzando a denotarse en exceso. Faltaba muy poco para que entrara en funcionamiento el escudo defensivo del Mundo Mágico y Londres. Eso preocupaba mucho a la sociedad del país.

El Primer Ministro, compartiendo el mismo pensamiento que Harry, teniendo en cuenta el desgaste político, al igual que el senado; La opinión de la ciudadanía comenzó un volverse en su contra e inclusive algunos miembros de su partido. Una maniobra que se produjo, para ganar tiempo, fue para iniciar el proyecto de remodelación y modernización del Ministerio de Londres. Era una salida de los políticos en los apuros para ganar apoyos: soltar un proyecto millonario y novedoso, que llenara las portadas y abriera el debate en las calles; más usado de lo que suele imaginarse. Por supuesto, no hay que pensar en un solo ladrillo del edificio subterráneo, sino en el tema principal.

René E. Turnage se adapta a los medios de comunicación, a los que se les conoce como a los de la vida. Era una tarea arriesgada porque, por lo tanto, no se podía tener en cuenta, sino que se había tenido en cuenta en el nuevo sistema de seguridad y certificar su sentencia política.

En el edificio principal del cuerpo de los Aurores, la tensión era palpable por allí. Al ser los más reacios, un colaborar con el MIP hizo que, su líder, se afirme aún más en el reclutamiento de sus mejores agentes y dejar en una situación delicada como Harry Potter, sin un mensaje personal, que puede ser muy difícil para la seguridad del país.

Harry sabía que aquello era intencionado y se adaptaba a la circunstancia. Aprovechando la llegada de los nuevos reclutas, los resultados de la redacción y el ascenso antes del tiempo, reorganizamos sus filas y los destinos de todos en el Reino Unido e Irlanda.

Aunque la intención de Sigurd pareciera conseguir el aislamiento de Reino Unido, el comandante de los Aurores tenía aliados en muchos puntos del globo. Al otro lado del Canal de la Mancha, los hermanos Pinette, jefes de los Aurores de la parte sur de Francia, estaban colaborando con su propio ministerio de petición de Harry.

La necesidad de su parte más que nunca, debido a que una pequeña parte de la sección de su país compartía frontera con Alemania; El país escogido por el MIP para establecer su base principal aunque no se supiera la ubicación exacta.

Aunque tuviste interés en conocer el lugar de tu centro de operaciones; Tanto su ubicación, como que se construyó allí, era un secreto de máximo nivel mundial. Los gobiernos del mundo. Aunque no les importaba porque teníamos confianza plena en el proyecto y lo sufrimos con mucho gusto.

Volviendo al Ministerio de Londres, Teddy Lupin, llegué tarde a su tercera jornada laboral. Por las prisas, a la hora de equipar a los nuevos reclutas, ya habíamos dado uniformes de tallas de ropa y, por su juventud, valoraba su imagen a muchos otros aspectos de la vida. Llegó un uniforme a un entallar, porque no pensé en su nuevo trabajo.

Al llegar a la zona de las palabras en la hora punta, se puede encontrar con el lugar de trabajo, la palabra, la atención, el tiempo de trabajo, el trabajo hacia el corredor hacia el Atrio. Lo que se hizo sin tener en cuenta lo que tenía que hacer.

Una joven, una mujer morena, una vestimenta con un atuendo bastante discreto e incluso un poco circunspecto, una elegante capucha ancha que dejará bien visible la cara, una copia de seguridad y un avance rápido, un ejemplo de su presencia. El muchacho tuvo la sospecha de que era la misma chica que estaba en el Ministerio Belga, el día en el que extrajeron los documentos y el apartar a la gente comenzó a seguirla.

En todo el silencio, con mucha discreción, ignorando a la gente, el vestido de Auror, preguntamos sobre las direcciones del Ministerio que no sabía que existía. "Lo siento, es que soy nuevo". Era la respuesta, susurrada, que daba a todos para esquivarlos y seguir a la chica.

Como el atrio era tan grande y todos parecían querer llegar a los mismos sitios, los lugares más claros y otros. Adentrándose en una zona desierta de cualquier curioso, El niño perdió la vista en el segundo lugar, cuando llegó el momento en el que se mantuvo la divisa, se dio cuenta de que la arregló, la intencionalidad de los hostiles, hasta una discreta. esquina de caminos.

\- ¿Quién eres y que quieres de mi? —Le preguntaba sin entender que venía aquello.

\- ¡Calla! —Por algún motivo quería que se viera y, cuando se acotó el sol y los solos, se relajó—. Me estoy arriesgando mucho al hablar contigo.

\- ¿Por qué?

—Escucha: pero no es así. Se está reorganizando y volviendo tan poderoso como lo es el MIP.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué me cuentas eso?

—Atiende No atendía a preguntas, parece que me gustaría contarle lo máximo posible en el menor tiempo posible -: Su nuevo líder se conoce como Warlock, aunque le gusta que le llamen El Sangre Sucia. Era un don nadie que, de la noche a la mañana, se hizo con el control de todas las facciones tenebrosas del mundo. Se ha preparado para el MIP desde que nazca.

—Aun sigo sin comprender porque me estas contando esto.

—Ese era Warlock era amigo mío, pero ahora no lo reconozco. Algo en él ha cambiado cuando se hizo con el control y solo quiero que se vuelva a ser la época, antes de que ocurra algo malo —Hacía gestos de controlar la situación del exterior y el paso de los segundos era aún más nerviosa— . Pertenecía a la orden de los anj. No hay violentos, ni más ni menos bien, sino también la destrucción que hubo en Japón. Es tan raro en esta situación que no sabía a quién acudir para contárselo. Pensé en tu padrino, pero es muy difícil contactar con él, pues tiene una multitud de espías vigilándolo. Solo quiero que me digas que tengas cuidado, que Warlock no sea malo y que intente traer de vuelta a su auto de glorificación automática.

\- ¿Quién eres?

—Dorea Zabini. Una de los pocos espías, por no decir la única, que tiene un razonamiento propio dentro de la orden de magos oscuros.

\- ¿Dónde está organizándose ese tal brujo? ¿Dónde tienen su base?

¿Por qué no me has dejado de ver?

\- ¿Quieres contarle todo lo que sepas un Harry Potter? Si organizas una reunión podrías declarar con total discreción.

—Es muy arriesgado. Me refiero a la hora de estar presente todo el tiempo. Si me prometes guardar la discreción, prometo mantenerte informado a medida que me entere más cosas.

Se marchó, se colocó el capuchón que se le había descolocado al sujetar al muchacho, y se intentó pasar lo más inadvertido posible hasta la zona de las chimeneas. Cuando se trata de una respuesta más rápida, se presenta un mensaje de alerta. El novato se quedó más confundido de lo que ya estaba. Sin querer, en tan solo unos días.

* * *

Acudiendo a su lugar de trabajo, un poco más tarde que lo que ya ha llegado, fue directo al despacho de Harry pues, sus compañeros, le he dicho que ha estado en el lugar.

La joven visita a la oficina de su padrino, pensando que era una reunión a solas para reprender por su retraso laboral y la sorpresa de que no estás solo por allí. El comandante de los Aurores estaba acompañado por Ginny Potter, Ronald y Hermione Weasley, Draco Malfoy y George Weasley. Por medio de un gran espejo, en contacto con los hermanos franceses y, todos ellos, en el mar de papeleo, documentos históricos y carpetas de archivo.

Saludando a todos, más joven, más allá de lo esperado, todos se silenciaron al verle. Fue entonces cuando Harry, en apariencia enfadada, las explicaciones de su falta de puntualidad y lo primero que le comenté fue: "Tengo que contarte algo". Para luego relatarle el extraño suceso en el Átrio.

—Warlock ¿El Sangre Sucia? —Hermione ya has tenido ese título antes y no como extrañarle.

—Lo del ataque a Japón tiene mucho sentido, pues las evidencias son circunstancias que nos hicieron pensar que fue producto de algo mágico. La destrucción en la ciudad siguiendo un envío, el registro de los muertos, el tiempo de los ciudadanos y el arrepentimiento. Aunque no haya dejado una tarjeta de visita, era un tema que hubiera sido un responsable mágico.

"¿Qué pintaba en Japón? —Al novato le he pasado por la cabeza la chica que conoció durante la batalla en Azkaban, sus rasgos asiáticos le hizo sospechar, aunque no ha sido su opinión—. ¿A quién se enfrentó para dejar semejante surco de destrucción?

—Lo descubriremos, sin embargo, no quedará en ninguna duda. Esa tal Dorea: ¿Te pidió algo de información a cambio?

-No. No me hizo ni una sola pregunta; Solo me contó aquello y salí corriendo.

No suele ser un comportamiento muy habitual para una posible espía doble. Tal vez quieras ganarse tu confianza, contándote algo gratis, para luego sacarte información ... —Harry se mantenía escéptico—. Ten mucho cuidado y vueltas a ver y la información que te gustaría sacar de ti —Dejando aparcado el tema del submundo tenebroso, Harry, quería que tu ahijado les relatara otra cosa—. Peluche: cuéntales a los presentes presentes, lo que me contaste a mí.

—Ocurrió algo muy extraño en la noche en que el Señor Jacobsen reclutó a todos los aspirantes —Le relató todo lo que sucedió con los tres que se mantuvieron distraído, al menos durante las horas, en un lugar en el que, sus compañeros, fueron Por allí a buscarle y no dieron con él—. Lo más curioso era lo que había dicho que me habían salvado la vida.

\- ¿Te salvaron la vida? ¿Qué tienes que ver en todo esto? —Preguntaba el pelirrojo.

—El padrino del joven está preocupado, pero hasta no saber más, tuvo que renunciar a seguir tratando el asunto que discutió Antes de que llego. Volvía a sujetar una invitación en la mano y miraba a Hermione—. De modo que usted ha invitado a la ceremonia de ascensión del nuevo comandante de Los Caballeros Templarios.

\- ¿Los templarios aun existen? —Teddy no sabía nada de ellos y se produjo una gran sorpresa al escuchar.

Siendo y al parecer tienen un nuevo Gran Maestre —Harry no poseía más información de Hugo de Payens que le había facilitado. Hermione pero, por lo poco que sabía, era demasiado joven como para ostentar semejante título—. Esa congregación lo conocemos como la Beta Sublime: Accedemos a la piedra que le agradé a la mujer y luego a las cajas metálicas de la isla de China—. Más o menos refinado, estos objetos son iguales a un nivel molecular y ambas hacen que la magia sea inútil en su contra.

No puede ser casualidad —Ginny miraba primero la piedra y las cajas, para después centrar en la invitación que solo ponía que, en la redacción, en el aeropuerto de Londres y allí embarcarían hacia el destino— No pone la ubicación del lugar donde se realizará la ceremonia. ¿No es extraño que solo te ha invitado a ti? ¿Piensas ir? —Le preguntaba a su cuñada.

—Creo que —Hermione, aunque quisiera disimularlo, se siente muy emocionada por la idea— esta vez deberíamos mantener los templarios lejos del MIP, hasta que se sepa que son las intenciones de este último. Los caballeros lucharon por los países débiles cuando el Mundo Mágico los abandonó a su suerte, es mejor tenerlos como aliados de los Aurores que el lado de Jacobsen. No he trascendido nada en el cambio de liderazgo y si soy en un enlace con nuestro mundo, nos aseguramos una interacción sin doble intenciones.

—A mí lo que me preocupa es que tenemos un Sigurd Jacobsen para poner en funcionamiento el MIP el 1 de Septiembre. Hugo de Payens está ordenado Gran Maestre ese mismo día —Harry portaba toda la documentación sobre esos eventos en las manos—. Ese tal Warlock organizándose para, el 1 de septiembre, entrar en funcionamiento….

—Vamos tres personajes carismáticos… —Ronald expresaba sus temores—. Si fuera lo que estamos pensando, tendremos que tener un cuarto en la discordia y por fortuna no lo hay.

Dicho eso, Teddy Lupin, como la piel se erizaba; algo así como publicidad y desvío de su mirada hacia un montón de periódicos muggles, que estaban en una mesa en la esquina de la sala y que han sido traídos, como de costumbre, al despacho del comandante. Pues le solían traer todos los medios de comunicación escritos, de ambos mundos, por si le parece servir de algo.

Acercándose hasta ellos, quitaba las carpetas que se habían puesto sobre la base y se fijaba en los titulares, que ponían: "Sucesión de milagros en hospitales públicos". En el interior del panfleto.

En ellos explicaban cómo se habían producido milagros consecutivos, en diversos países del globo, durante los últimos días. Lo curioso era que solo sanaban los creyentes, fuera cual fuera su religión; Los no creyentes, o los recientemente convertidos a la fe, ni a los que tenían convicciones desde hace tiempo. Los testigos hablaban de un personaje que se pasaba por los centros hospitalarios, antes de que se produjeran los milagros y los líderes mundiales, como los religiosos, los locos por conocer el santo, los que estaban cerca de dar con su identidad.

—Harry: Deberías leer esto —Le pasaba el periódico para que le echemos un vistazo y como en las otras editoriales.

—Esto parece obra de un mago en lugar de un santo.

—Parece estar dando una vuelta al globo en su peregrinaje de curaciones ... ¿Qué pretender con ello?

—Parecen acciones desinteresadas —uno de los hermanos que se publican en el otro lado del espejo, también se entrelazan en los periódicos muggles pero, como Harry, no solían me to you mucho case—, pero mirad la lista de países: parece que se mueve solo por los más importantes de cada continente en una maniobra de llamar a la atención.

—Son actos desinteresados —Draco expresaba su opinión—. ¿Qué podría tener de malo? Si me hubiera gustado presentarse al mundo y decir que ha sido él el responsable.

—Está siguiendo una ruta bastante predecible. Tarde o temprano darán con él y puede que esa sea su intención. Si se presenta en el mundo por iniciativa propia, los habrá en el mundo. Sin embargo, si es el mundo el que le guste, se agrandará su figura.

\- ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos?

No lo sé, Harry ahora estaba aún más perdido.

—Quiero ver una cosa. Teddy: ¿Me permite adentrarme en tus recuerdos? —Hermione le pedía permiso para hacer uso del conjuro de la legación y, cuando se encuentre, se adentró en sus memorias descubriendo a los tres elfos—. Lo que sospechaba, son ellos, los mismos que el frente de los espectadores, los tres acertijos. Creo que está confirmado: nuestro misterioso jugador está actuando otra vez.

\- ¿Qué querrá provocar en esta ocasión? —El pelirrojo preguntaba a todos ya la vez así mismo.

—Mandaré una orden oficial internacional, para que los niños se incorporen en el colegio el día 31 de este mes. Por seguridad, no quiero que salgan el primero de septiembre.

\- ¿Crees que servirán seguros allí? —Draco le preguntaba.

Es el misterioso jugador, el que maneja los hilos en las sombras, el que está provocando todo esto: es probable que sea el lugar más seguro para nuestros hijos sean los colegios.

—Durmstrang fue arrasado el curso pasado —uno de los hermanos, francés, pronunció a través del espejo—. Seguros…, lo que se dice seguro, no es del todo cierto.

—Sé que fue arrasado ... pero fue el único afectado. El resto casi no notó la crisis que golpeó al mundo. De hecho: Hogwarts fue atacado con violencia y los únicos muertos que también fueron los partidarios de William Wood, los que obedecieron la libre voluntad. Ahora que lo que pienso: tal vez el ataque y la destrucción del Instituto Durmstrang pudo ser parte de un plan mayor. Sigurd Jacobsen está donde está ahora, gracias a aquella catástrofe.

—Tal vez debiéramos de sacar información: ¿Lo intentamos otra vez? —Ron miraba a Harry, su hermana y su mujer, porque esa era era solo entre ellos.

—Hasta el momento todos los intentos han sido en vano —Harry le respondía a la pregunta, pues se han convertido en varias noches, principios del verano, en la residencia de su antigua directora para la producción de un encuentro con la solía visitarla durante las noches Aunque nunca se ha presentado.

—Las otras veces se califican como innecesarias —Hermione sacaba una conclusión y se pone intensa para lanzar su siguiente afirmación—. Supongo que usted tiene, por supuesto, no es una razón de peso para que se deje ver.

\- ¡Hermione! —Margaux Pinette no sabía que se estaba refiriendo, sino que tenía una manera de decir que se pronunciara—. Pero que expresión tan maquiavélica. ¡Me acabas de poner muy cachonda! —Decir qué no causó un escándalo, pues ya se conoció y sabría cómo era; Pero tienes que arreglar una sonrisa a todos—. Estoy que necesito una compañía de lo húmedo que me he puesto en marcha. ¿No me dirás que no te ha provocado una erección? —En el caso de su hermano, solo se pudo afirmar con la cabeza y Ronald, de manera involuntaria e inconsciente, también en el mismo sentido que su compañero francés—. No tengo ni idea de lo que los aviones, sino también para el comandante de los Aurores de Londres.

—El jugador tiene sus cartas, nosotros las nuestras. Juega al juego y haz que se presente: Hermione miraba fija a su concuñado.

—De acuerdo, lo volveré a intentar pero, mientras tanto, acordemos el plan de acción: Hermione, tendrás que acudir a la ceremonia de los templarios y tratar de sacarle más información a este Hugo de Payens, todo lo que sea posible el mar.

—Yo la acompañaré —Ron quiere ir con su mujer, por si corriera peligro.

No Ronald: esta misión será solo de Hermione. Te necesito aquí en el Ministerio por lo que podría pasar. Yo tengo que estar, por rigurosa obligación, en la ceremonia inaugural de MaInPol y no puedo prescindir de un solo Auror. Así se informa al primer ministro. Luego tendremos que diseñar la multi-estrategia de opciones, de los diferentes escenarios, para el primero de septiembre.

—Nosotros trataremos de encontrar la localización del cuartel general del MIP —Los hermanos iban por la libertad en la cuestión de las órdenes, pues nada más hacer en el Reino Unido—. Aunque lo tenemos jodidísimo, pues es de máximo secreto.

—Comentan que muchos ricos del mundo Mágico están dando importantes obras de arte al MIP, para que lo guarden en su fortín —Draco quiere poner de su parte—. Tengo una colección importante que podría donar, para que adornen y protejan, en donde quiera que esté su base. Si mi donación es muy generosa, tal vez pueda exigir ver el lugar donde van a ir a parar mi colección.

Sin embargo, no se puede leer tus obras luego?

—Lo sé —Miraba el periódico de las inexplicables sanaciones, con mucho disimulo y no puedo hacer otra cosa más que pensar en su mujer y el mal que la acechaba—. Solo quiero proteger a aquellos que quieren y hacen cualquier cosa por ellos.

—Ginny: usa El profeta para lanzar el rumor de la posible suspensión del curso para la edición de la tarde; Que nuestro jugador sepa que vamos a enserio. También tenemos que usar el departamento como fuente de información de todos los pasos que se deben hacer en el MIP; Como eres periodista no levantarás sospechas. Los deseos controlados en todo el momento —Tras mirar a su mujer después se fijó en su ahijado—. ¡Osito de peluche! primero: como mañana llego tarde a trabajar te voy a poner a un currar unos días de servicio de notificaciones policiales y el seguro de que el infierno es un lugar mejor que ese. Segundo: tienes que encontrar toda la información que puedas de Los Anj. La amenaza de la presencia de este brujo está ahí y no podemos ignorar, tenemos que saber quién es y qué es lo que pretende.

—Me pongo en ello ahora mismo —expresa ilusionado pues era su primera misión de investigación—. No te preocupes, que mañana estaré puntual como un reloj —Tras ponerse firmes, el joven fue un recuento de la información que le había pedido.

—George: el negocio familiar va de mal en peor desde que Sigurd soltó la mala publicidad en su contra. Voy a pedirle al Senado que autorice una partida a tiempo completo en mi departamento, por si lo tuvieras que cerrar. Pero, a lo que más quieras, dame armas con que luchar por todo lo que puedas descontrola.

—Así que está hecho Harry. Estoy preparando una nueva línea de cápsulas con efectos de lo más variados y desde que termine te haré una presentación.

—Si tuviste alguna cosa que tengas efectos Oclumantes, también me gustó, te dije que te habías iluminado la cara—. ¿No me digas que tienes algo? Jacobsen tiene un legaremante que leen los pensamientos de cualquier despistado. Tenemos que estar preparados para defendernos de ellos.

—Tengo un proyecto de pastillas que impiden la legación pero… hay un pequeño problema y una pequeña dificultad: es que, de momento, tiene un efecto secundario: la venta de cola.

\- ¿Eing?

—Como suena: te sale cola. Puede ser el perro, el gato, el caballo, etc. El efecto es aleatorio. Estoy tratando de arreglarlo pero me he visto algunos días, puede que semanas.

—Invierte todo el tiempo que puedas en ese proyecto. Si al final tenemos que pasear por el edificio de los Aurores con cola, porque es mejor que se expidan de que los legers de los planeadores.

En la red social de Harry Potter, en su lugar, en la residencia de personas mayores, en la de Minerva McGonagall, anunciando su intención de pasar la noche en ese edificio, pero se lo replanteó. Veladas al principio del verano y ya podría ser hasta sospechoso. Tendría que anunciarlo allí.

Sabía que sus hijos se iban a disgustar, por no poder pasar una última noche con ellos, pero era un precio que debía pagar por su seguridad. La situación no fue tan complicada ni se perdería la oportunidad de hablar con el jugador misterioso, aun siendo una jugada arriesgada, porque no sabía hasta qué punto podría tirar del sedal.

* * *

Durante esa tarde, Teddy Lúpin, se pasó con un mapa del Ministerio en las manos. Por ejemplo, no había ni la remota idea de dónde estaba cada cosa, había registros y archivos en lugares diferentes; no solo eso, sino que también tenía que cumplir mucho papel para poder acceder a cada cosa. Era por eso que el adiestramiento, para convertirse en Auror, duraba tres años y fue aprobado en apenas tres meses.

Todo se redujo a un nuevo tema en el tema, pero no se desmotivó ni jugó con las cartas que existen: tiró de encanto y de influencias. Por ser el ahijado de Harry Potter y uno de los héroes del asfalto en Hogwarts, tenía muchos puntos a favor para el tratamiento con los empleados del lugar. Por ser metamorfomago, demostrando sus dotes en alguna otra ocasión, rompe el hielo con los trabajadores de los diferentes departamentos y, sobre todo, los encargados de los montacargas, así se indica dónde está cuando lo necesito. Por último, aun siendo famoso y con increíbles dones, usó el arma más poderosa: ser simpático, humilde y amable con todo lo que se cruzaba y se mereciera. Con todos esos puntos a su favor, en poco tiempo, la gente ya tenía una opinión favorable del joven.

Hasta la fecha nunca había caminado tanto en su vida. Le dolían los pies por lo enorme del lugar y lo distante que estaba cada cosa necesaria. Su objetivo era claro: conocerlo todo sobre Los años, solo ser una secta perdida de oriente, más en concreto en la cordillera que conectaba las fronteras de Kazajistán, China, Rusia y Mongolia. La información que disponemos en el Reino Unido, sobre ellos, fue poco si se buscaba bien.

Por un momento, entre su ir y venir de salas de archivos, se cruzó con Ginny y esta sonrió al verle sudando. "¿Cómo lo llevas peluche?" Le dije: "¡Fatal! Yo pensaba que ser Auror era un trabajo emocionante, lleno de combates épicos contra magos tenebrosos, pero la realidad dista mucho de lo que me imaginaba". Se comentaban a la vez que se veían por el pasillo. "Pensé que trabajar para reportera era estar siempre haciendo entrevistas con personajes famosos, pero no seríamos, no. Los trabajos tienen cosas buenas y divertidas, pero también tediosas e interminables. Tú no te desanimes". Se iban a perder la vista en las esquinas de aquel corredor. "Tranquila, que ánimos tengo pero ... esta noche es con los pies en alto".

En la sección de los registros históricos, allí se cumplió todo el papel que se produjo en el pasado. Ninguna de sus armas funcionó al joven pues, aquel "encanto" de mujer, le iba a rechazar las solicitudes mal cumplimentadas, pero también a lo que iba a decir el fallo por un fallo cada vez. No se han visto todas juntas. Aquello se convirtió en una mujer en su amiga, costara lo que costara.

Cuando por fin llegó al interior por suerte dio con algo de provecho. Encontré unos documentos, muchos siglos, que hablaban sobre la sección de los años y que nos sorprendió, que no teníamos uso de la magia, ni portaban varitas. Solían ser una congregación de ermitaños de montaña y todos sus integrantes eran oscuros; Los adoradores de los seres que vivían en su interior.

Su propósito en la vida era mantener el conocimiento con la vida el mayor tiempo posible. Se consideran también los mismos afortunados de ser seres de otras dimensiones; Lo que más me llamó la atención era que tenían una naturaleza y una afinidad hacia el lado oscuro de la magia, a pesar de estar recluidos y aislados del mundo.

No podía ser así. Warlock el que se había apoderado de todo el submundo tenebroso cuando, en teoría, ni debiera usar varita. Algo en todo lo que no hay que buscar y buscar más información sobre el asunto, aunque se ha desmotivado para saber más, por otra parte del lugar, por qué volver a pasar por el tedioso registro de entrada. Queremos saber a toda costa el lugar exacto donde estuvimos aquellos ermitaños, quienes fueron sus líderes y seremos posibles, organizar un viaje hasta allí para averiguar más.

A los demás para tener en cuenta los anjes, también se había escrito en un papel el nombre de aquella misteriosa chica y tuvo que arañar el tiempo para averiguar cosas sobre quién era. Queremos saber qué relación tenía en todo eso, así como el conocimiento sobre el poder.

Tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, que se encuentra en el lugar donde se encuentra la información, la información es aleatoria, que está donde está. Poco a poco memorizaba todo el ministerio, aprendí la dinámica de su funcionamiento y las leyes que lo regían, y lo hacen posible.

* * *

Al llegar a los seis de la tarde, con un Ministerio de Magia convulso por el rumor de una posible suspensión del inminente curso académico, Harry y Ginny Potter, Ronald y Hermione Weasley y Draco Malfoy se reunieron en la galería de las chimeneas de trasporte. Lo que hizo fue convertirlo en todo un padre histérico, que quería que me confirmara un tremendo bombazo informativo y más preocupado se quedaba cuando el comandante, me decía que no pensaba hacer declaraciones.

Los cinco personajes pensaban en un salto, todos juntos, a su antigua profesora, aunque solo uno de ellos tenía la intención de quedarse acompañando esa noche.

Una vez, el primero de septiembre, prefirieron verla por lo que pude pasar luego. Draco les acompañó, aun siendo ignorante de lo que los otros sabían, la relación de la antigua directora y el misterioso jugador no ha sido revelado, por seguridad.

A través de la red de chimeneas del país, no tardarás mucho en llegar a la residencia en Gales y te adentendiremos en la zona de los jardines, directamente a la recepción. Muchos de los huéspedes de aquel lugar, se alegraron de otros héroes del mundo mágico juntos, aunque algunos también, como muchos otros que se creyeron con un derecho de opinión, le abroncaban un Harry su distanciamiento del MIP.

Escuchaba todo tipo de consejos, de personas mayores, no sabíamos nada de lo que pensábamos. Le imploraba que dejara de lado su orgullo y se pusiera a trabajar bajo el mando de Sigurd Jacobsen. Harry solo sonreía y les responde.

Como eran los finales de agosto, los días aún eran largos, el atardecer de aquella tarde, era espectacular, cálido pero sin ser sofocante. Aunque los horarios de las comidas se han cumplido ya las siete veces se ha dicho hasta la hora para hablar con McGonagall.

Llegó a la recepción y se encontró con la recepcionista. Les dijo que ahora mismo Minerva no se encuentra en las habitaciones, pues tenía un artículo mágico, un modo de diagrama, que indicaba los derechos de los residentes en todo el complejo, era necesario por si alguno es extravagante.

Harry, al divisar el diagrama, se sorprendió de lo que ha cambiado la habitación. Ahora estaba en la última planta, en la esquina de la izquierda y en lo que se refiere a algo extraño. Cuando la empleada comentó el motivo de su visita, se incluyó ahora en los invernaderos, los otros se distanciaron, el observador, se quedó con la mujer para preguntar el motivo.

—Veo que la han trasladado de habitación. ¿Fue por voluntad propia? O ¿Por alguna razón especial? —Al hacer una pregunta, no en la cara de la empleada que tenía algo que contarle.

—Harry… veras. ¿Recuerdas que te dije, hace meses, que la habitación de la Señora Mcgonagall no hace falta limpiarla nunca? Pues la trasladamos, para que vean la presencia o la habitación en sí y donde la reubicamos pasó lo mismo. Era por su presencia y la cosa ha ido a más….

\- ¿Más?

No es un "más" malo, pero si extraño. Con los invernaderos cultivamos plantas y flores, con las que solemos adornar las habitaciones de los residentes. Las flores que se colocan en su habitación no se mueren como la de los otros. Se mantienen radiantes hasta su último día.

\- ¿Último día?

—Las flores mueren de repente, pero pasan de estar radiantes a marchitas en un segundo. Hicimos una prueba, dos rosas cortadas en el mismo momento; Ponga en su habitación y otra en la continua. La profesión se mantuvo perfecta, mientras que se marchó poco a poco. Lo curioso fue lo que sucedió en el pasado.

—Su ciclo vital permanece inmutable pero su apariencia no ... curioso. Pero: ¿Por qué esta en la planta más alta y en la esquina?

No te lo imaginas, pero es que todos los residentes, los códigos, las mejores vistas tienen y más luz. Su antigua propietaria del quiso abandona, pues dice que un elfo de las orejas picudas, la aparencia de las noches cantando y no la dejaba dormir. Se quedó en el mismo lugar, y se tuvo en cuenta la misma presencia.

\- ¿Comprobaron si era verdad?

—Pues claro. Lo curioso es lo mejor que nunca, pero siempre en nuestros puntos ciegos. Sin embargo, si no nos habíamos quedado solos, volvimos a producirse. Así se optó por quedarnos en las afueras de la habitación, pero si lo escuchábamos cantar, pero ni eso. El residente nos dijo que había pasado el pasado toda la noche siendo incordiado y desde fuera no teníamos nada. Como nadie quería ahora la habitación, la solicitó su antigua maestra y desde que está allí ya no ocurre nada extraño.

Harry miraba el mapa del edificio y desde la entrada hasta el cuarto, donde estaba la antigua dirección, era el largo camino de toda la edificación. Sabía que el jugador hacía las cosas por algún motivo, ni la solía ni el azar ni las situaciones, ni en el alto, ni tarde ni temprano sabría el por qué.

Reunirse con los demás, que le esperaban a las afueras, fueron directamente en la zona de los invernaderos. Estos fueron una serie de acristalados de grandes cobertizos, seis para ser exactos, en el que se generó un tipo de clima diferente; Según el tipo de planta o flor que se quisiera cultivar.

En uno de los más frescos se encuentran Minerva Mcgonagall, cuidando de unas plantas acompañadas de un grupo de amigas. Aquel lugar era maravilloso y muy relajante, el aroma que se desprendía de las flores, el embriagador y los pequeños seres mágicos que vivían allí, sobre todo criaturas aladas que resplandecían.

También había fuentes de agua, elegantes bancos y sillas decorativas donde los actos, los hechos en piedra tallada y mesas donde poder tomar el té si se quisiera. Era un lugar tan fantástico y con tantas cosas por hacer, que le gustara la jardinería, que pasara el día entero sin cruzar los brazos en algún momento.

El grupo de mujeres bastante mayores, en una maestra, sonrieron y fueron a saludarles a su ritmo; Lo que significaba que los chicos llegaron antes a donde estaban ellas, que al revés.

Todos son muy amables, unos con otros, muchas de las viejecitas conocían a Harry, Ronald y Hermione para sus últimas visitas, pero no a Ginny ni a Draco, pues rara vez venía la primera y el segundo es que ya sabes la existencia. residencia.

Como ya es hora de la cena no estaba muy lejos, muchas de las amigas de Minerva se retiraron y prepararon para la comida. Otras noticias, que se encuentran en otras partes del mismo invernadero, cuidando las plantas.

Por ejemplo, cuando se guardó un mensaje de texto, se escuchó un mensaje de correo electrónico.

Al principio solo se dedica a contarse como estaba en su vida y en la familia, el que más tiempo ha tenido que decir fue Draco, porque ha pasado mucho tiempo que no la mayoría. Aunque después de darse un repaso sobre sus vidas y producirse un silencio reflexivo en todos ellos, la mayor parte de ellos les miraba a todos con orgullo.

—A mí parece que fue ayer cuando llegué al colegio como una vez añeros y hoy sois todos grandes personas. Creo que ese es el objetivo de todo maestro: que sus alumnos, con los conocimientos adquiridos, haga un buen uso de todos los aprendizajes para el futuro próspero - Le da la mano a Hermione ya Ginny, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

—Mucho de los valores que aprendes de ti también te trasmites a nuestros hijos y así la cadena está en el tiempo.

—Es reconfortante oír eso —déra admirando al vacío, para pasar unos segundos abstraída y luego mirar a Harry con curiosidad—. Puedo preguntar el motivo por el que está reunido aquí.

—Queríamos verla… —Hermione la miraba haciéndole entender que tenían una segunda intencionalidad—. A demás Harry tiene la intención de pasar la velada con usted —al decir también notar como algunas de las amigas más cotillas de la anciana murmuraron con alegría, cosa que les hizo bajar aún más el volumen de la voz.

—Tengo mucho que hablar con usted —le dijo el susodo sin perder la sonrisa.

No te quedes, no te pierdas la oportunidad de pasar esta noche con tu familia.

—Tengo que hacerlo —le dijo mirándola fijo pues no quería que Draco, que funcionara sin saber qué iba a ser el tema, que se diera cuenta de que ocultaba algo—. Es importante.

—Cuéntale a Draco lo que pasa; pues creo que es parte de esto como lo sois vosotros.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó el susodicho.

Guarda la palabra al rubio, para que te pongas en contacto con él, al final, volver a dirigirse a la mujer mayor—. ¿Ha hablado con él o ella?

—Creo que ha estado todo el verano atareado pues se ha dejado ver poco. Aparece por primera vez cuando me cambié de habitación a la planta más alta y cuando se sigue en la misma dinámica: solo pregunta y respuesta, solo está allí acompañándome.

\- ¿Por qué crees que quieres que estés en esa habitación? Por algún motivo, Harry, mientras tanto, se miraba alrededor y se comprobó como algunas de las amigas de su profesora, se redujo el volumen de voz, parece tener las orejas en dirección hacia ellos, con la intención de enterarse de la conversación. Aunque es una de ellas, que se ha mantenido en la distancia, se ha dado la razón de no haber tenido la intención de escuchar lo que se han estado diciendo y se ha dicho con la regla y la curvatura, al lado de los dolores de espalda. Recorrer en caso de una evacuación de emergencia.

No lo sé Harry. Solo sé que está en la habitación más amplia y bonita de toda la residencia, es un lujo estar allí —Había llegado a la hora de la cena y se ponía en pie, como parte de la puntualidad del país, tienen que estar en el punto en el comedor del edificio y, si quería llegar a un tiempo, tenían que ir dirigiéndose hacia allí—. Acompañadnos hasta el comedor —Como no habían estado manipulando tierra, solo habían estado regando las plantas, habían estado preparadas para estar listas para la cena y por lo tanto no había que acudir primero a su dormitorio—. Podemos hablar por el camino.

Las amigas de la mujer se convirtieron en un camino hacia la salida, antes que ella y sus acompañantes, una excepción de la que estaba más distante y que solo Harry sabía que estaba por allí. ¿Por qué no? Al fijarse en ella, su expresión corporal no era la misma, ya no estaba con su postura doblada, ahora tenía la espalda totalmente recta.

Sin que los otros sospechan, no le quitaba el ojo de encima y este se mantiene entre los enviadores del invernadero, acariciando hojas y flores, agachándose para olerlas con agilidad, como si fuera una persona joven en un lugar de un alcalde.

Al salir del mundo de la cobertiza, Harry les dijo que teníamos que volver a un segundo dentro y les gustó que fueran hacia el edificio; que él se reunirá con ellos un poco más tarde. Sin embargo, no se entendió ni se había olvidado ni se había esperado, ni siquiera se había tenido en cuenta.

En el interior, se revisaron todos los corredores del invernadero en busca de la anciana. Al final la encontré, estaba sentado en una de las sillas, clavadas en el suelo por la estética del lugar, con la edición de la tarde del periódico, que no se sabía de donde había sacado, en las manos. A su lado había una bonita mesa y otra silla vacía, donde podría compartir otra persona.

Hasta el momento, sin decir nada, el mensaje se ha traducido en la otra silla disponible y desde el ángulo que se puede ver en la portada, en el rumor de una posible suspensión del curso académico. Aun siendo solo rumores, había sido colocada en la primera página.

La anciana estaba concentrada en la lectura y no había importado que Harry le hubiera parecido mirando fijo a la cara, la cosa que le hiciera sospechar, al propio Auror, que algo estaba pasando en esos momentos.

—Los últimos días de agosto son tan agradables —comentó de repente, dejando de lado el periódico y mirando las flores—. Cálidos y con mucha luz, en este estado por siempre. Sin embargo, este es un momento cruel que nos permite disfrutar de estos días una vez al año.

—Y si le dijiste que el tiempo ha sido secuestrado… —revelaba Harry, hablando si dejar claro que podría ser verdadero o falso—. Parecía que un ladrón se ha apropiado de él para pedirle un permiso. Harry esperaba un momento preciso para lanzar una buena batería de preguntas, ya que había tenido la certeza de una anciana que no era ella.

—Harry Potter: Pareciera que tuviste mil preguntas que hacerme… Tantas ganas de preguntar y tengo pocas ganas de responder…. Ya conoces el dicho que dice: si uno no quiere, dos no discuten.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué… —Tenía la certeza de que ahora se habla con la verdadera causa de todo lo que estaba pasando. Trató de lanzar tantas preguntas como fuera posible, pero solo podría decir unas pocas palabras, ya que comprobó como la mujer volvía a recuperar la expresión normal, indicando que había vuelto y que se silenciaba.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? —Pareciera desconcertada y se sorprendió de tener al Auror al lado.

No pasa nada, se ha mareado y se ha tenido que sentar. Descanse unos minutos y acompañado a la salida, solo será un momento. Se mantendrá en el silencio y sin intenciones de preguntar. Tú dirás, que no es otra vez, prefieres que dirigiera la conversación.

"Solo ha sido una estratagema para captar mi atención" Levantar su dedo índice hacia el periódico doblado, donde se puede leer la parte titular que anuncia una posible suspensión del curso—. ¿Estás preocupado Potter? ¿Temes lo que está por venir?

—A ambas preguntas, mi respuesta es sí. Como no he tenido que estar, casi nos matas con lo que provocó el año pasado.

—Pero aun estas aquí y no solo tú, sino otros que en teoría no debieron haber sobrevivido. ¿Te parece poco?

—Me dejarías hacer una única pregunta, solo una nada más.

—Creo que es más que obvio, es el verdadero motivo por el que me dejó ver ante ti: esa pregunta que te atormenta…, así que formúlala.

¿Qué pasa con los acontecimientos en los colegios de magia?

—Tienes mi palabra.

—El año pasado prohibió a tus subordinados actuar en colegios y aun así los atacaron. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Esa es una segunda pregunta que no tendría por qué responder, pero… en mi defensa diré que solo eran unas directrices. Nunca se prometió a nadie que estaría a salvo, pero ahora si podría hacerlo.

—Con eso me conformo—. Sabrás que el peso de todo lo que estás provocando te acabará pasando la factura…. El tiempo siempre hace justicia.

—Pues claro Potter; El tiempo pone a cada cual en su sitio. Sin embargo, no hay nada que prometa que lo que suceda, porque no hay forma parte de mi verdadero juego, ni lo hará nunca. Solo puede participar, aun arriesgando su vida y la de los suyos.

—Te acabaremos parando los pies tarde o temprano.

\- ¿Eso es una amenaza?

—Una advertencia más bien.

—Déjame devolverte la advertencia —Agitando las manos se creaba una ondulación espacial, que distorsionaba el espacio y ahora podemos ver a su mujer, Ronald, Hermione y Draco, acompañando a su antigua maestra—. Esos cuatro… —hacía una clara referencia a los más jóvenes—: no llegar a ver el verano que viene.

\- ¡¿What?! —Preguntó dejando de lado el tono agresivo, con lo que había tenido antes y ahora tengo uno muy preocupado.

—Que vivan o mueran dependerá de ti. En algún momento de tu futuro, tendrás una vida en tus manos. Juega bien tus cartas, pues de lo contrario, ya sabes lo que puedes perder. Fue entonces cuando una pizca de comprensión se dibujó en la cara—. Te daré un consejo gratis: confía en tu instinto y no trates de mantener bajo tu protección. Tratar de protegerlos a todos a la vez.

\- ¿Te gusta mi vida en el lugar de ellos? —Quiso hacer un pacto pero, en aquel momento, la vida recíproca otra vez la conciencia; Síntoma de que el misterioso jugador se había esfumado.

Como no pensaba que volviera a aparecer, Harry acompañó a la anciana hasta el exterior, e incluyeron juntos en el edificio donde estaban los demás y allí se produjo la reunión, una vez que se reunió con los demás. La mirada se preocupó, trató de disimular sus emociones, y luego se refirió solo a su antigua profesora, sujetando con cariño las manos.

—Creo que voy a aceptar el consejo que me ha dicho y pasar la noche con mi familia.

—Mis compañeras se van a llevar a cabo una decepción —le susurraba graciosa—. Haber oído en el invernadero que te pensabarás y pensé en algunos juegos en grupo para pasar la velada. Pero en estos momentos, tu familia es más importante que jugar con unas ancianas. De corazón: espero que te marches con lo que hubieras venido a buscar.

Los otros se despidieron de ella, prometiéndole que volvería a verla, todos se dirigieron hacia la recepción y Harry, como no había dicho nada "oficial" de que pensaba quedarse, pues se ahorró que alguien sospechara que había algo raro por allí. Aunque le dije a la recepcionista que pasaba alguna novedad, con respecto a su antigua maestra, se lo hiciera saber.

* * *

Alejándose por donde habían entrado, en la zona de las chimeneas se separaron. Draco se despidió de ellos para volver a su mansión, con su mujer e hijo, y le comentó que aquella misma noche prepararía la colección que iba a entregar al MIP, con la esperanza de conocer el lugar donde está su base.

—Harry —Hermione quería saber que había pasado, dentro del invernadero, para que saliera tan abstraído—: ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Hablado con él….

\- ¿Estaba en el invernadero?

—Más o menos —les explicó el tema de la anciana, omitiendo la advertencia lanzada.

\- ¿Te has dicho que es lo que quiere?

No exactamente… me ha dicho otra cosa.

\- ¿El qué?

—Algo que me incumbe solos a mí —Si sus vidas iban a depender de él, no pensamos compartir semejante con ellos, pues no tenía sentido preocuparse de esa forma—. Mañana temprano os quiero a todos en el Ministerio. Quiero ver a los niños en el colegio el mismo 31 de este mes y no solo a los estudiantes, quiero decir todo menor de edad, que esté bajo nuestra jurisprudencia, se refugie allí.

—La ciudadanía no tiene un sentido semejante alarma y puede cse el pánico si haces eso —Hermione se mantenía serena, ante semejante comentario—. Si quieres que el MIP se vuelva imparable en todo el mundo lanza ese comunicado. La población entregará su libertad a Sigurd Jacobsen a cambio de sentirse seguros.

—Hermione tiene razón —el pelirrojo apoyaba a su mujer—. Sería dar más poder a alguien que no sabemos que son sus intenciones. A lo largo de lo que hemos hecho los muggles se han visto algo de esto, se puede pensar que se ha planeado en alguna especie de guerra, o que se ha comprendido que no hay compartimentos con ellos y el desconcierto.

—Tenéis razón ... —Harry razonaba sobre las palabras de sus compañeros—. En este momento tenemos que considerar al MIP como hostil, hasta que descubramos que el papel va a tomar en todo lo que nos está por venir. Si la situación se descontrola, lanzaré el comunicado para evacuar a un menor de edad en un lugar seguro.

—Volveré a decirle a mi madre que nos vamos a La Madriguera —Ronald meditaba la manera de proteger a la familia y la era agrupar todos en un lugar seguro.

—También hay que decírselo a Teddy —Como la idea no era suya, la agrupación en su bastión familiar, se confirma en su instinto para no proteger a los otros solo él, sino todos se protegen entre ellos y lo que no debe ser perjudicial. Que haga las maletas y se agrupe con nosotros. Pero no he visto los niños hasta que llegué al colegio, Harry aun estaba muy pensativo. No quiero que te preocupes antes de tiempo, que disfrutes de los últimos días del verano.

Dando la mano a su mujer y mirando a la otra pareja, Harry Potter decidió que tomaría en serio las palabras de quien le hubiera hablado y confiar en su instinto. Miraba el lado positivo del futuro y quería que todo saliera bien; Si tuviéramos que ir a salvar uno a uno, a menos que tengamos que a un lado de la vida.


End file.
